Lies Under a Bed
by CloakiSchemer
Summary: *Characters from books used!*The Guardians begin to celebrate a their newest member, as well as and their combined victory of banishing Pitch Black to the shadows. However, deeper into the darkest corners under the bed an even greater threat starts to brew. "Why would you possibly want to save me? When you can't even save yourself..." Rated T for possible violence- R&R Plz!
1. Sowing Seeds

"_Hope is the last thing that dies.  
Maybe because hope is one of those dratted things that is truly, honestly, genuinely immortal." _

_~ Vera Nazarian, The Perpetual Calendar of Inspiration_

* * *

**Chapter 1**** – Sowing Seeds**

* * *

"You can't get rid of me!" Pitch struggled to pick himself up on the slippery surface of the frozen lake. The four Guardians continued to stare down at him, now reunited once again.

His voice quivered at first, heart pounding as his head started spinning from his run. Once on his feet his tone strengthened, "Not forever. There will always be fear." He snarled eyes scanning round the lake, eyeing for an escape.

"So what!" The leader of the Guardians stepped forward in front of them all, his accent deepening in confidence. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear."

Pitch, in the corner of his eye saw _them_ approaching, slowly, enclosing around the lake. He raised his eyebrows in sarcastic curiosity. "Really?" He almost laughed to himself challenging North, stepping forward a little as a smirk grew across his face. "Then what are _they_ doing here?" now outstretching his hand unveiling _them_ to the group of Immortals as they started to whinny in chorus. With a clatter of hoofs as_ they_ pounded the ground, prepared to charge. The black sand evaporating, oozing off _their_ bodies into the air, leaving trails that contrasted with the fierce golden, plagued eyes.

The five Immortals each in turn looked at the black sand beings individually. Sure they were slightly bigger than before, and that- "Ha-ha!" North blurted cutting all trains of thought.

Jack, the youngest of the Immortals, turned quickly to his leader, questioning his stress-free attitude. Their eyes met briefly before North, now smiling, continued filling them with reassurance. "_They_ can't be my Nightmare, I'm not afraid." He shrugged his shoulders turning back to the Nightmare King in front of them.

That 'oh so piercing' smile that would send chills down the spine of young children shrunk instantly, his eyes slowly widened as they darted around observing the _Fearlings_ and then the Guardians in front of him._ If not him then?_ Pitch continued to question whose fear it was. Too caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that _they _were all staring at him.

The youngest looked again at the Leader, his chest now puffed out, arms folded, and his large thick eyebrows crossing in a scowl. With a light jump in his step Jack looked back to the once powerful King. "Looks like it's your fear they smell" A smile trickling across his face, he'd never thought the King of Terror could actually dread.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise '_That's not_' "No!" he denied shaking his head slowly, as he took a step back he observed the _Fearlings_ leaning in closer. His heart skipped a beat; he took another step and watched as _they _started whinnying again.

_**You have failed us**_

"W-what?!" That voice, it was in his head! Pitch looked over his shoulder, It was a clear reach. Turning back he considered the voice. He'd heard it from somewhere before but, why now- His thoughts were interrupted as the _Fearlings _took off and started galloping towards him.

"NO! Th-s- What!- No-!" He cried as he ran again as fast as he could, rejecting the thought of being afraid, though with every step it clung onto him tighter. Feeling so drained, the _Fearlings_ gained on him, growing stronger. _"_How can this happen- I'm not afraid!" He yelled again still in denial, losing his footing and sliding to the icy floor. Before his chin could hit the ground he was bundled into the _Fearlings_, now merging into a swarm of sand and nothing, its shape continually morphing. They rose into the air before crashing to the ground.

Pushing himself onto his feet he looked behind him seeing the forgotten about bed covering the hole into nothing.

_**You have failed me**_

Pitch's eyes widened. The same voice again, this time (not only in his head) as it echoed from the very bottom of the pit. He hadn't heard that voice in so long- The grip around his ankle tightened as he was pulled again.

Pitch screamed, 'N_o I can't! Anywhere but! "_Unhand me!" Pitch squirmed as more and more black whips entangled him. He dug his nails into the soil, clawing his way out of their grip as his legs were just starting to sink into the hole. Under the wooden, abandoned and broken bed it dragged him. "NO!" Pitch bawled as he lashed out onto the remains as the whips pulled harder, terror and denial in his voice.

His eyes stared up, into the large merciful glow of the moon. Gazing up at him, with even the little amount of pride he had left in him he considered begging. Pitch knew the Little Man in the Moon would be watching.

'_O-old friend, n-not this-! P-please!'_ Pitch's eyes relaxed a little, almost calming as he beheld the Moon in its radiant site.

_**How DARE you fail me!**_

The same voice resounded much louder, and darker than before. Still keeping his eyes on the Moon his heart (what was left of one) sank as sound of wood cracking echoed throughout the forest. It all happened to fast. His eyes widened as the wood crumbled in his hand "No!" He squawked his voice echoing throughout the tunnel as he plunged deeper and deeper, further into the darkness and away from the light.

He was thrown from side to side down the tunnel, still fighting to break free. He grabbed onto roots which broke at his pull; crashing into the walls of the tunnel again, another stone scratched the side of his face. His body bruised and grazed he finally crashed into the first platform of his Lair.

He pushed himself slowly, hesitantly onto all fours trying to get some self-control. His breathing was heavy and harsh against his beaten body. Pitch remained silent as the _Fearlings _left him and started moving around the cave. A large black shadow of a stallion trailing around the walls.

Pitch winced as he tried to stand, probably a broken rib from the fall. He gently rested his left hand on the right side of his chest. Through slightly lighter breaths he shook his head lowering it, eyes fixed to the ground "I can explain…I…I ran out of-" Before he could finish his sentence the _Fearlings_ wrapped around him again, and he was hauled off the ledge and dragged to the centre floor.

* * *

Sandman nodded at Norths comment to head home. He turned back round to face the children and launched his waves of thin sand into the sky like rockets, leading them to burst out into a beautiful array of fireworks.

"Whooa,"

"Awesome!" The children exclaimed at the amazing site as the spirits sands started to fall slowly down like snow.

Alex's mouth gaped open at the site, outstretching his hand he caught some of the sand and threw it back into the air above his head again, Cup-Cake span around in the sand laughing and smiling on the ice.

Nathan smiled at the sand through his glasses, but something else had caught his eyes beforehand. He quickly ran to the Easter Bunny's giant stone guards and behind to pick up an abandoned tooth.

"Miss Tooth-Fairy!" Nathan yelled panting as he ran towards the sleigh, which she had just got seated into. "MISS TOOTH-FAIRY!" He yelled again waving his arms to get her attention.

Tooth's wings fluttered a bit faster at the call of her name, he jumped and waved as she laid eyes on him and slowly hovered down beside him.

"My-er… My tooth! It just fell out!" He exclaimed holding his tongue at the back of his mouth to pretend there was a hole there.

Tooth's eyes widened "Oh my! How marvellous!" She darted around in excitement and held out her hands in a cupping form for him to put the tooth in.

Brushing his blond hair out of his face and behind his glasses he placed it gently in her hands, a little spooked at her outburst.

"Oh my! I have so much organizing to do when I get back! Here!" She said pulling out a coin from thin air. "You're lucky I had this on me!" she laughed softly as she handed the tooth to one of her fairies. "Keep up the good work!" She waved over her shoulder as she headed back into the sleigh.

"Cool!" Nathan exclaimed as he joined the other children again, tucking the dollar into his green thermal coat pocket.

Tooth smiled as he joined the others, noticing Jack return Jamie's hug. All the Guardians couldn't help but smile at this. Once he was ready Jack jumped onto the side of the sleigh.

"HIIIYAAH!" North cried slashing his whips as the Guardians took off to the sky. The children raced after the sleigh waving frantically. The other Guardians waved back, and even though they were too high to be seen properly Jack hopped onto the back of the sleigh waving and letting out some friendly snowflakes. Jack let the last one fall out of his palm before turning back to the others. "So erm…What happens now?" He asked, as he leaned back into the sleigh, his staff resting on his shoulder.

Sandy smiled a question mark appearing above his head.

Bunny turned to Jack, shrugging his shoulders slightly ,"Easter's passed so I'm free for now."

Tooth fluttered her wings standing up slowly, "I'll need to get back to the Tooth Palace, there's a lot of sorting that needs to go on-"

"Are you kidding?!" North exclaimed "We should be having Portia-ya!" North waved his arms in the air and reached into one of the deep pockets of his red coat. "HAHA!" He laughed as his eyes widened in success as he found what he was looking for "I! SAY! NORTH POLE! YEAHHHH-HHAAAA!" He yelled as he threw the Snow Globe in front of the sleigh and vanished from the site of the children.

* * *

Pitch coughed violently, the air forced out of his lungs as he landed hard on the ground. The_ Fearlings_ branched out of Pitch and clumped back together a distance away, forming a large dark Figure.

It was unrecognisable. The black sand acting as a thick smog, cloaking it's appearance. The heavy steps of metal rang out the cave with each step the Presencetook. Pitch knew well and true who it was. He remained low, on all fours and kept his eyes on the Figure's feet.

The Presence circled round the globe cursing in the dead language of ancients. Pitch's eyes glanced round the cave. The piles of teeth vials had gone; the fairies too. He figured the little humming vermin escaped when the Guardians got their powers back.

The Figure extended his left hand slowly, pointing to the main decorative of the Cave. The discouraged, rusted Globe in the centre of this level.

_**The lights**_

Ithissed in disgust, echoing throughout the cave, even as a cold whisper. Pitch looked back to the globe. As it slowly spun lights around the different continents started to glisten softly. Pitch cursed in the back of his head, each light glowing was another child that didn't believe in him.

His eyes gazed over to the Figure, whom was now sitting in the large stone and Gothic carved throne. Pitch, as the King of Nightmares often sat back watching the world pass time by spinning. The little lights would twinkle as he planned to rid the World of the Guardians.

Black vines grew out of the Presence as it sat back into the chair, resting his arms on the edges of the rest, his hands curling over the ends. Out of these out growing creepers the black sand seeped out forming the_ Stallion_ _Fearlings_ around it.

Pitch dared not say anything, he kept his eyes to the floor. He could feel it's dark, soulless eyes on him. The feeling was nauseating. Pitch clenched his teeth as his knuckles clicked when he squeezed them white.

His mind raced over the battle, what had he done wrong?! He had them in his hands! Frost! He should have killed him when he had the chance. It was only because of that brat- no, those brats! The Children, yet to say they over powered him, that was just plain weak. Children couldn't be over-estimated! They were children for that reason!

The _Fearlings_ whinnied catching Pitch's attention. He looked up to the_ Fearling_ now shaking it's head, his eyes averted to the Figureand quickly to the ground bowing his head.

"I – I did not expect you to be back."

The ends of the throne cracked in the palms of the Figure. Pitch sensed it's rage, and once shook his head finding the right words. "Had I known, I would have prepared… to a much greater level," Pitch lifted his head, using the same sorrowful eyes he had used on Jack, when longing for a family.

_**Your smooth talk does not affect my judgement.**_

The words were like a spear in his stomach. Pitch clenched his teeth again. He hated this. "I-"

_**Enough**__-_

The Presence cut him off. Pitch kept his head low, rising to one kneel stance, as one would in front of their King. His arms tucked into his chest to hide the fact he was shaking.

_**Earth's humanity has had an effect on you**__**.**_

The Presence rose out of his chair. Darkness remained in that location, as if a flame had scorched it. It slowly walked towards Pitch and started to circle him.

_**You've grown soft.**_

"I can fight them." Pitch spat between gritted teeth. His blood boiling.

_**Clearly. **_

The Figure was not impressed, It slowly walked round to face Pitch in front and looked down to him.

_**No matter. **_

It out stretched its hand and slowly brought it round to the front of Pitches face.

_**I will cleanse you…now… **_

The Presence whispered as his hand slowly encased Pitch's face. Pitch's eyes widened pulling away before clenching his eyes tightly shut. He wailed, in deep pain, the Figures hand burning against his ash skin. After a few moments the Figure pulled away and returned to it's throne whilst Pitch continued screaming.

After the Figure had released him, Pitch rolled to the floor gasping like a new born and he continued to cry out in pain. His eyes shot open, now the same as the _Fearlings_, pure golden (even the conjunctiva). He winced his eyes tightly shut again as his arms clutched onto his shoulders, his body shaking as he curled into a ball.

_**Restrain him**_

The Presence ordered watching the poor tormented Solider. A couple of the _Fearlings_ left their Kings side, strutting towards the Broken body. One of the stallions stroked its face against Pitches causing him to wince further as it burned his sensitive skin again. As Pitch opened his mouth to cry out, the Stallion deformed and seeped into Pitches mouth and down his throat.

Pitch squirmed harder, lashing out as the_ Fearling_ entered his body, his eyes now wide open started to cry in agony. The tears where thick, black and pulsing, not the usual peaceful seep from Human compassion or even emotion.

As black and thick as ink, first gently then spilling out of his body. Every scar, every opening in his body; his nose, mouth, ears even the scratch along his face from the previous fall.

Pitch slowed, his body becoming a lot heavier as he sluggishly came to rest on the floor, eyes slipping shut. His body twitched randomly as he struggled in his own nightmares.

The Figure relaxed a little more seeing his Solider start to rest a little more.

**_I claimed this land first. It's time to put this world back in Order_**

* * *

**End Chapter 1 **

**Stay tuned for 11/12 for Chapter 2 - Picking up the Teeth**

* * *

**A.N:** Tadah~ So what did you think?

Please Review so I can improve it :D

Shoutout to an amazing person, author, and friend! Janazza!

She's a great personality and has a fantastic and successful Fanfiction going on at the moment called Sickness! So go check that out link below!

s/8762672/1/Sickness

So yeah! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! And see you Tuesday!

Cloaki

xx


	2. Chapter 2

_"The only thing wrong with immortality is that it tends to go on forever." ― Herb Caen_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Picking Up the Teeth**

* * *

"This! Is going to be EPIC!" North exclaimed as he barged the door open with his shoulder carrying a wooden crate filled with loose bottles that rattled with every stride he took. "ATTENTION ALL YETIS," He yelled, walking out from the shadow of the towering balconies from the base floor in the main circular globe room. Gradually on each floor a set of big eyes followed by lots of scruffy hair appeared, looking down at North. He continued "For good work for the past 613 years... AND! Pitch's defeat – YOU!...Can all take the night and next day off! The Guardians and I will be celebrating here, but should you wish you are welcome to travel home to the caves! LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" They all cheered and chorused at their Leaders words. Some set off confetti bombs whilst others flew out more toys.

Jack puffed out his cheeks and sighed it surprise. "'W-hoa. They don't get Christmas off?" He asked as he aimlessly walked forward to Tooth, swing his staff off his shoulder casually.

"Let's just stay North and his minions are good battlers," Bunny answered for him as he hopped over to the fire, defrosting his tail.

North chuckled at the Yetis celebration and headed under the first balcony and to the elevator. As he ascended he chucked out the bottles to the Yetis and laughed again as he saw one of the Elves push another away rejecting a dance of joy.

Sandy through a window next to him and sent out dreams to whatever children he could reach. He wasn't going to spend all the night celebrating alone! The children should be too! Pitch took over their nightmares as well!

North placed the crate down and started humming away as he was rummaging for a certain drink. He extended his arm, handing a bottle to Jack. Before he could take a sip, it was snatched out of his hands.

"Not on your nelly! You're still underage ankle biter," Bunny teased as he supped on the bottle. The other Guardians playfully laughed and the party officially started.

It was starting to get late into the early morning. Jack, Bunny, Sandy (snoozing in his space slightly) and North where all seated round the fire laughing at Bunny's previous form. Glancing at the Elder Guardians he realised Tooth was missing, setting down his drink (that after a lot of persuasion North agreed to give him) on the coffee table in front of the fire and walked to the outside door, leading to the balcony.

He noticed instantly something was up. For a start, her wings were down; she was actually standing on the stone paving, which was bound to be covered in the cold Arctic ice. Jack silently opened the door, carefully shutting it behind him not wanting to disturb the others in their deep conversation.

"You okay? Tooth?" She perked up instantly, levitating off the ground her wings buzzing and hands behind her back. Almost a little spooked "How long have you been out here?"

"Hmm? Oh not long at all! And, I'm fine thanks" She smiled now one hand holding onto the other arm, supporting herself.

Jack cocked up an eyebrow "Really?" He confirmed as he walked to the stone railing, he turned and leaned against it before looking up to her as she had moved to the side. "Cause I didn't imagine cold being your type of temperature," now to the right of him as she continued hovering.

Her head tilted to one side refusing eye contact as she softly sighed, still airborne.

Jack leaned forward a bit more trying to meet her eyes. "Come'on spill, what's clipped your wing?" He asked again encouragingly as he kept his eyes on her.

Tooth shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms and lowered to Jacks height. "It's nothing really I'm just being a bit paranoid." She shrugged her shoulders again leaning onto the railing, staring out at the wasteland of ice and snow before gazing at the moon. "Its' hard to believe he's gone." She then crossed her arms tighter, rested her chin on her chest as she looked down in thought.

Jack sighed, how the heck was he meant to answer that? He twisted his head in a stretch and looked back to the other Guardians inside. "I know, but you heard what he said didn't you?" He then turned back to Tooth, whose head was still down but body twisted slightly to him eyes gently looking into his ice blue. "You can't get rid of fear for ever, or something like that." 'Dammit is that really a good thing to mention!' Jack cursed as he watched Tooth recoil again.

The pair stood awkwardly for a while "Hey-! I didn't mean to-erm" Jack struggled to control his thoughts, desperate to change the conversation. Through fake coughing he succeeded. "So erm what did the blonde haired…" Tooth twisted her head towards him again, a questioning look on her face, Jack continued "with the glasses, what did he want back on the lake?"

Tooth hesitated thinking "You…mean one of Jamie's friends?"

"Yeah."

Tooth laughed softly as she pulled out a tooth from a hidden pocket. She held it up against the Moon and examined it. "He said it fell out today, but-"

"What's wrong with it?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure if it's his," she laughed again.

Jack laughed with her, "So what he just wanted money?"

She nodded in her giggles "Haha probably,"

"The little cheek," Jack shook his head in disbelief, smiling "so what happens to it now?" He asked turning back to Tooth.

"Well, probably discard it." Tooth lightly placed it back into the pocket and gazed at the Moon once more.

Jack wondered. "But what about the memories?"

"It's an adult one, they won't store memories of the child, therefore, it's of no use to me." She shrugged again.

"I know but maybe it can store memories of the adult, keeping it safe with the-"

"GET DOWN!" Tooth cried suddenly pulling Jack by the hoodie and laying him flat on the ground. She too laid down next to him as the rail broke to pieces crashing into the walls of the Head Quarters.

"Chto eto bylo!" North blasted as he and the other Guardians barged open the door.

"Oi Frostbite!" Jack felt too large paws on him and start to pull him up by the scruff of his jumper. He winced slightly, his arm aching from something hitting him. "Tooth! You alright?" He asked as he saw Sandman help her up.

"What in the name of Holey Doley!" Bunny's eyes were wide, nearly matching North's as they both stood there flabbergasted.

Jack helped Tooth up from the over side and turned. Sandman gasped his eyes fearful as he gazed to the Moon.

"Oh no!" Tooth shook her head in disbelief.

"W-what is that?" Jack looked to the Moon as well.

Inside the circular moon hovered a very dark object,

It was long, just covering the diameter of the moon with 3 very large posts pointing up from its base.

Attached to these posts, hung massive sheets, in places torn from lack of protection.

Beneath, what looked like a cloud of black sand continued to sift, falling into nothing as it continued to float.

Jack looked to the other Guardians as they continued to stare. He turned back studying it closer. North's voiced trembled slightly, it was a sight he'd never thought he'd see again. He swallowed hard, nodding in confirmation. "The Dream Pirates."

* * *

**End Chapter 2 **

**Stay tuned for 13/12 for Chapter 2 - One Word, Three Little Letters**

* * *

A.N. Whoa Guys! Thank you so much for all of your support! :)

Special thanks to my Beta; Silverfire Shadow for being so patient with my appalling punctuation haha!

As well as major support from Janazza again!

Please let me know what you think! I love hearing ideas from people, of what they think may happen! :D

Thanks again and see you Thursday!

Cloaki

xx

P.S. Oh my! Last repetitive date tomorrow :O 12/12/12


	3. Chapter 3

_Because I could not stop for death, He kindly stopped for me; The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality._

_~ Emily Dickinson_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Through the Rabbit Whole **

* * *

_If one was to say the word Pirate… what's the first thing you would dream of?_

_Does the swash buckling, reckless band of thieves tease your ear?_

_Or the thought of the callous and notorious Blackbeard, who depended on his formidable image to provoke the response he desired from his victims. Well? Does it?_

_Then perhaps, a cluster of pitiful outcasts, deserters, some of which could have been Lords of the Land, or perchance General of Armies._

_But there is one group of Pirates that is not feared enough._

Preparing weapons of black sharp metal, screeching as they were sharpened. Their armour was less cared for; using the best metal on their weapons the armour held an older aged colour to it. Left to rust and uncared for the scraps where being re-used and welded together with black sand, solidifying after lighting touches from the boney fingers of the Pirates , crystallizing the sand into place.

The remaining pirates and fearlings ran forth and back carrying between them the large crystalized black sand into the cannons. The pirates were ready. Their voices started to unite in a battle cry as they chorused squealing and stamping their feet, their armour crashing against one another, slowly, growing louder and louder.

From the center Quarterdeck, Pitch made his presence above them. Seeing their General in his crowned uniform. His basic black robes were replaced by a thick black coat. It had a row of unusual shaped buttons running down from his left shoulder to his waist on the right hand side. The lapel was joined to a large hood that covered over his eyes, a shadow covering his face. Along the storm patch fierce shoulder pads stood up. The cuffs were heavily folded over and embroidered in gold, enough to show the Nightmare King's thin wrists, and in his hands, he clutched his sinister black as night scythe.

The pirates silenced as the General lifted his right hand slowly in front of his face, black sand emitting elegantly throughout, and he gracefully knocked back the hood. The Pirates roared at their Leaders face the moonlight radiating his ash skin and jet black hair. His face did not change from before, still cold, dark with no emotion.

Pitch violently extended his right arm out to his side silencing. "My Brothers," his face lit up a little with life as he spoke, taking a step forward and addressing them as a true leader. "TOO LONG HAS IT BEEN! We have been trapped in the darkest, and most forgotten about regions in this universe." He hissed, and others did with him. "And now…" He picked up his scythe. "…It's time for them to be put into their place," He said pointing to the Russians work shop embedded in the large ice mountain. The Pirates roared louder, stamping their feet in unison.

Pitch lowered his scythe end onto the ground using it as a staff, the blade curving round behind him. He watched them all, yelling louder and louder, chanting his name.

Pitch tilted his head back admiring the constellations he destroyed in the Golden Age. He laughed softly, "Can you hear them little Frost?" He twisted his head in observation "The stars are screaming for you to run."

"MY BROTHERS! THIS IS THE START OF THE REVELATION!" Pitch yelled. He raised his other hand to the sky slowly, outstretched above his head. "WE. WILL. TAKE. BACK. WHAT WAS ONCE OURS! WE WILL BRING ORDER AND DARKNESS!"

The pirates bawled as Pitch finished ,black sand spewed out of his body, engulfing all the pirates. They screamed louder, their eyes widened as they were filled with power.

Pitch lowered his head watching them thrive once again from his power. He lowered his scythe and turned away from them, heading to the Port Side of the Quarterdeck watching the lights sparkle and smoke peacefully rise from the many chimneys of the factory.

One Pirate (with slightly higher quality armour than the other Pirates) approached Pitch, still keeping his distance as he bowed his head.

Pitch twisted his head towards the Pirate "Report," he ordered and turned to watch the Headquarters again.

"_The cannons are ready, My Lord. You're orders,"_

Pitch smiled, "Fire."

* * *

"So… What are we dealing with here?" Jack asked looking at his elder Guardians left and right. None of them had moved from their spots.

North finally looked away from the ship, almost caught in a trance as he stared at it. He shook his head, turned quickly on the spot and ran inside; Bunny close behind him, flooding him with questions as North headed for the central control.

"I thought you said they were banished!" Bunny's eyes were wide and he kept looking back to the moon, making sure he hadn't made up the ship being there. North looked towards him, and just completely stopped his mouth closed but at the bottom of his face pulling a blank expression. "Apparently not."

"YAH' THINK! W-What the heck is tha' suppose ta mean?" Bunny yelled louder, his accent thickening.

North turned to Sandy for some sort of answer, as he entered with Tooth and Jack either side of him. Sandy shook his head, a cloud of sand constantly above his head in deep thought. It seemed through his silhouettes he was trying to figure a reasonable solution. He stayed a little away from the group, silently listening to their ideas and comparing them to his own.

All eyes turned to a screaming voice down the corridor followed by heavy thuds "WAU-TA GARB-A FU-FFBAR S-UCIKA BAR-AS!" he screamed arms waving up and down in panic as he joined North's side.

"Initsiirovatʹ kod zelenyy nos!"

"Ku-fa-rab-ga!" Phil argued with North, Yeti into Russian and back. Tooth hovered over the pair, looking at their faces. She shook her head they were talking too fast for her to understand fully. In her defense, she didn't collect Yeti teeth so didn't need to speak their tongue.

She shook her head firmer "What do you mean Code Green Nose?" both Phil and North argued louder as they messed around with the different controls on the main panels.

"Green Nose?" Jack wondered aloud looking to Bunny who shook his head, he hadn't a clue.

"Ya' know English will be helpful every once in a while-!"

"Sure Bunny, I'd happily translate Yeti if I knew it!" Tooth yelled back at him.

"Well that's just Ace, ain't it." He shook his head crossing his arms across his chest unimpressed.

"Shostakovich," North sighed putting his heads into his hands.

Sandy drew a line of images above his head, his chin pressed between two fingers in thought. He seemed to have a line up, but then he shook his head and the images collapsed into a cloud above his head again.

Phil sighed as he continued to grumble to North under his fur.

Jack's head twisted looking to each guardian as they continued arguing amongst themselves. His shoulders started to shake in anger. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. All of them stopped and stared at the youngest immortal.

A shot was heard in the distance. Bunny's eyes widened "Jack! LOOK OUT!" Sandy too saw it and wrapped his sand whip around Jack dragging him out of range of the approaching Cannon Ball.

The compressed ball of nightmares broke through the chimney, sending burning logs and embers splattering all over the place. North's eyes widened in horror as he watched his precious tapestry, displaying the history of his partnership with the yetis started to melt and burn in the heat. The fire spread quickly.

"We haven't got much time!" North yelled to the guardians as he activated the Guardian signal.

"I don't understand, we're all here"

"It'll buy us time, they may retreat now they think you are all on the way."

One of the corridors of the main floor spattered out wood as it caved in from another cannon ball.

"Or not," Bunny stated the obvious as the ship was now a lot closer, moving towards the factory.

"Green Nose it is." North nodded to Phil in his thick Russian accent. Phil immediately started typing on the main control. North stepped out of his way and faced his fellow Guardians.

"Bunny, Jack, you two are fastest! Quickly! Search Pole for Elves and Yetis, get them out! Tooth, Sandy," North walked over to Sandy pulling out a snow globe from his pocket. "Take globe, head to Tooth Palace and keep low profile at all times! Keep working but with extra stealth and caution."

"North," Jack stepped forward "Bunny and I will be faster if we split,"

He stomped his foot turned round and shook his head. "NO!" His accent thick and voice stronger "Under no circumstances do not split."

"But what about you?" Tooth hovered lower looking directly at North, to which the fuzzy Yeti grumbled loudly reminding them all he was still here. Tooth nodded and accepted that as an appropriate answer flying to Sandy as he threw the portal in front of him. Tooth went in first and Sandy quickly looked at each guardian individually, wishing them silent luck and stepping through.

"Now go!" North ordered as he turned back to the main controls, running around that first desk.

Jack couldn't understand why this was happening. His head was constantly filling with questions, which didn't help with the fast growing fire. "Jack, JACK!" Bunnies called snapping Jack out of his thoughts, and lead him through the countless corridors.

* * *

After a couple of twists and turns they had already collected a fair number of Elves and Yetis. Bunny was leading the group whilst Jack brought up the rear. He knew it was a bad idea for Bunny to lead. He remembered when they were fighting Pitch for the 2nd time as a group, when Bunny was a little softie, he found them in the back alleys, at a dead end. Hopeless, but not entirely.

"Alright, that'll do for now. I assume it's the same as 120 years ago." Bunny looked to one of the Yetis that nodded in confirmation and so Bunny tapped his foot opening the tunnel.

"Okay, enter 1 by 1 arms crossed and legs together, as soon as you get out move for the next person." Bunny explained to the group.

Meanwhile Jack heard a clashing of swords and a cry. "North!" Jack exclaimed and headed in the sound of the voice.

"JACK NO!" Bunny pushed the last elves that were taking too slow to jump in and he closed the tunnel behind them sprinting after Jack. _'Son of a bloody show pony, North told us not to split and what does he do!'_ He cursed in his head.

He made it to the main globe room and gazed up in horror. The fire had spread in such a short amount of time, Bunny didn't think it too be possible.

"JACK!" Bunny yelled as he started to ascend to the same level as the base of the globe. "JACK!" He heaved heavily, choking in the smoke. His head was starting to spin because of the heat. Heck if he couldn't stand the heat how would- Bunny's thoughts were cut off as he saw Jack on the opposite side of the globe and on a lower level. "JACK!" He yelled and was about to run over to him had a blade not come down blocking his path.

Bunny's face cringed at the site of Pirates again, their smiles grinning widely as their heads twisted nearly 180 degrees. Could it have been possibly that banishment made them even more hideous? He didn't spend another thought on it and grabbed for his boomerangs. He hit the first instantly in the face, and it bounced straight back into his hand. "What the?" He changed tactics, he ran to the edge of the balcony overlooking the globe and grabbed onto a column, swinging round and hitting a pirate in the back of the head, catching him by surprise.

He looked behind him and saw the ship right outside the window, more of them were coming. He had to get Jack and North out of her and quickly.

Jack blocked to his left, right, he jumped over a low swing and kicked the pirate in the neck. The Pirate fell back to the ground dropping his weapon.

"How! How did you get this much power!" Jack recognized North's yell. His eyes darted round trying to find him, but he couldn't see anything.

For some reason, Jack felt his hair was soaking. He pushed a hand through it and observed again, then he looked beneath him. He was standing in a puddle of water. It didn't take long before Jack's head started throbbing. He groaned as he fell onto his hands and knees. The frost of on his staff started to fade, his blue hoody too.

He was melting.

Jack placed his staff upright and tried to pull himself up on to his feet. It had got a lot harder to breathe, he was gagging, the smoke choking him. He could feel his eyes seeping, open and closing_. 'Don't you dare, no! Don't pass out!'_ Jack begged his body. He could feel it giving up on him.

"You really are sumthin', ya know that" Jack felt the fur against his skin. He looked up to Bunny.

Gasping in-between words Jack begged Bunny looking up to him. "H-help. *pant* North." Bunny didn't say anything back.

"We gotta sort you out first mate." Bunny quietly answered, and with that he tapped his foot.

Jack heard the tunnel open and he rolled out of Bunny's arms "NORTH!" Jack shouted. He could finally see him.

North's eyes widened seeing Jack there "Bunny! Now!" North yelled back.

"I'm sorry Jack" before Jack could do anything Bunny's arms were tight around him. "What are you doing we've got to help North! LET ME GO! NORTH!" He yelled protesting kicking harder and squirming.

Bunny bit his lip holding the young spirit tight. 'Please don't make this any harder for me' Bunny begged as he tapped his foot again to open a new portal. "NORTH! NO!" Jack screamed as the pair fell deep into the _**Rabbit Whole.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"How differently I might behave" Tom said, "if immortality were an option" _

_~ Stephen Fry, The Fry Chronicles_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Green Nose**

* * *

North's eyes locked with Sandy's as he stood next to the portal. Only North understood what that stare properly meant. It had to be a mixture of a sympathetic _'Be careful'_ and a serious fatherly '_Don't do anything stupid_'.

Though it may not have been obvious at first Sandy had one of the strongest connections with each Guardian individually. You could argue it was his welcoming personality, or that fact that he didn't talk, he would just listen. Maybe it was just his likeable character.

North nodded slowly, but firmly. With that Sandy stepped into the portal, after which it closed slowly, leaving the blazing fire gradually growing.

As North started to turn back to the controls, he stopped staring now at the youngest Immortal. It looked like he was in denial, wouldn't accept something. North noticed Jack's knuckles, white, clenching his staff tightly. He was about to encourage him to go, but Bunny had hopped to it before he'd expected.

"Jack, JACK!"

Jack turned, nodding to North in understanding and ran after the Pooka. North finally looked to the controls when he saw the two Guardians exit into the corridor. He sighed and flew off his coat, grabbing a snow globe out of his deep pockets as he slid the large heavy coat off his shoulder.

Once off, he shook the snow globe and gently pressed the coat against it. He then gathered it up more and more storing his coat and placed the globe back in his pocket. He then pulled up his red sweater sleeves revealing the ends of his tattoos, starting to show the bottom of what look liked candy canes, possibly higher up.

His hands reached up to his neck, and he pulled out a cube of ice on a string from around his neck. Taking off the necklace he held at the point where the ice turned to metal, in order to attach it to the string. North leaned in and ever so gently blew on it. The cube, majestically melted into a thin and delicate thin.

Phil turned to North stopping mid speech as he saw the key. He then looked up to North who returned with a sharp stare and eye brows furrowed, almost as if to say I know what I'm doing.

North with a bit more confidence stepped forward, pressed a button under the main controls which slide open a hidden key hole. Without hesitation North inserted the key and twisted. After a couple of twists there was a clatter as the metal and string clattered on the floor, the key had melted.

**01 : 00 : 00 : 00**

**00 : 59 : 59 : 17**

**00 : 59 : 58 : 23**

Phil groaned the usual tonal sigh. North simply chuckled. "Come on big Guy" North turned to the right hand side dials and started to type and twist away. "We have lot of work to do"

**~~~~~ 5 hours before ~~~~~**

Pitch gasped a newborns breath. Panting and heaving, trying to get the oxygen back into his system. He placed his hand on his chest, and slowed his, trying to control his breathing. He slowly turned onto his chest still on the cold stone flooring next to the globe.

He began to pick himself up when he started to notice it. For a start his vision was a lot sharper, able to see in the darkness clearer. His bony fingers trailed in front of his eyes as he tested this theory, his entire body felt… different, he couldn't explain it.

A slight twinkling caught his eye, as he turned he saw a cracked part of reflective glass. He slowly drew closer to the mirror, from both his vain personality and curiosity at the same time. He was uniformed in what he had first worn to Earth, all those millennium ago. His eyes were richer, his hair thicker yet spikey and styled..

That's when he first noticed it. Propped up against the pathetic excuse for a mirror was the black metaled scythe. Its snath was fully black and the grip was engraved and carved in the most beautiful entwining patterns which lightly ran up to the ring attaching the blade to the sath. The heel was stretched into a decorative overflow, sliding down to ¼ down the snath. Pitch took hold of the scythe and it seemed to spark into life. The once dead black now had a hint of purple against the faint light. Pitch looked in the glass again, holding the scythe correctly, black sand gracefully pouring out of the heel, along his robes.

_**Its time.**_

Pitch gritted his teeth in annoyance. It was still here. When he looked back to the mirror he found himself at the very lowest level of the cave. He had visited here a lot before his little recent outburst with the Guardians, this is where he practiced making the Fearlings.

At the lowest level there was a small island of stone accessible on foot by a large stone stair case that forever slowly lead up back to the main floor way above him. Quietly crashing against the stone foundation was a large lake, at least it had to be a lake if it was in a cave. From the looks of it (forever growing into the darkness) it could easily be mistaken for a sea.

"What if they refuse to accept me" Pitch continued to stare out, ignoring the hand that came to rest his shoulder in encouragement encouraged him on his shoulder.

_**Then make them.**_

Pitch closed his eyes and shuddered as his body felt cold suddenly like a sudden charge of power pulsed through him. He inhaled deeply through his nose and his eyes after tightly closed widened suddenly. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes deepened into an even sharper gold. His body infused with even more power. He ran his hands to the back of his neck and pulled the hood over his head.

As his eyes adjusted he could see an approaching ship against the waves of nightmares. He waited. Not moving from the spot and the ship gradually pulled up to the island. Off port sided a wooden ramp was extended reaching down to the stone island and Pitch slowly walked up onto it.

As his foot was placed onto the flooring of the pathetic excuse for a ship he was immediately hissed at. Pitch could only laugh at it. "How long has it been?" He asked as he slung his scythe over his shoulder, all stares on him "Over a thousand years…" his tone lightened a little as he chuckled mischievously as he started to walk up the ship decks, inspecting them. "and you still-"

"HOLD YOU TONGUE!" One roared from behind him. Pitch stopped in his tracks, and after a pause in a childish manner turned on the spot, with his toes still on the same position as he turned.

The magnificent Pirates hadn't changed a bit. No, Pitch considered them to be even lower than before. Probably even lower than his usual stallion Fearlings. No matter. They were numbers, and that's all he needed at the start.

The head Pirate it seemed crossed his skinny arms across his broad chest, his bony hands and very large nails just resting on his scrawny elbows. Their bodies could quiet easily be mistaken for a small child, apart from their slightly wider shoulders and therefore larger chests. It's only the heads that would throw you off completely. Pitch was surprised a head of that size was physically possible on their thin little necks that he could easily break in his hands. Attached to their heads their ears draped, large next to the head. They trailed up and up growing thinner and thinner. Rather than extending up all the way, they crooked and arched back, bent and creased in places with lack of care; amongst them they had different personalization's, some with pieces of metal or spikes forced through them. Their feet could easily be thought of as jester shoes, the ones that would curve over with bells on, had they not been crumpled out and crunched like their ears.

Pitch looked up to this one Pirate as he smiled down to him from the top of the ramp leading to the Forecastle. Pirate's faces where an unusual combination of features, firstly, they had no eyebrows, their noses where short/nonexistent in some cases as in its place sat a couple of slits, very much like a snake. Their overall faces where quiet long, and slim, their jaw line tending to stick out a far bit in which their smile (it was always a smile) charmingly sat. Finally their eyes, similar to the Fearlings they sat slanted, and for pupils they had small slits, so you could tell whether they were looking at you directly.

Pitch didn't need to see their eyes to know they were watching him. He could feel their cold stares. He shrugged his shoulders "I'm listening," he said cocking his head to one side.

"And it's not time for a story." The leader grinned as the other pirates hissed and laughed at Pitch in unison, starting to encircle him.

"Well, well, someone's been busy." Pitch smiled admiring the numbers.

"Aye, since the time we were escorted to the bottomless pits of hell," The Pirate spat through gritted teeth "offered a position and you dare walk on our turf again."

"You're turf?" Pitch couldn't help but laugh "Ooh….that's just too adorable; you think you're in power here?" He leaned forward pushing his head forward as he grinned twisting to one side.

The other pirates watched in silence "We were-"

"Ah ah aahh," Pitch almost sung tutting with his finger. "What's this I hear? A dash of fear?" The pirate's eyes widen slightly and Pitch grinned. He had the cards in his hands, now he just had to play them right. "Ohhhh my, surely Hell really hasn't done that to you, has it?" he asked as he started to walk towards the leader. "Whatever shall we do?" Pitch smiled deeply as he started to circle the leading Pirate.

His thoughts on fear and being afraid plagued his mind. The pirate clasped onto his ears moaning, begging for him to stop. The other Pirates started to look to one another, unsure to help or run. Pitch leaned over the pathetic creature whispering in your ear, "Are you telling me that you forgot what happened all those years ago. You were already out casted remember? You, the lost boys of the endless Golden ages, I lead you head strong out of those cells and here did I not." The pirate winced and cried and he felt Pitch's hands tightly clasp around his head, his nails digging into his skin as he slowly picked him up and held him with little effort in the air.

"You've had your orders, if there is any form of hesitation..." He paused, the pirate in his grip squirming as black sand started to drape out of his sleeve and down the head of the Pirate. His eyes bulged as he kicked. He laughed "Hah, well. You get the idea" he threw the Pirate to the floor amongst empty space where Pitch was originally stood.

"I give you fear." Pitch snarled looking down at him. "Come, you must be hungry." He smiled as he saw a number of Pirates lick their lips at the thought. Pitch lowered his gaze to the leading pirate again and smiled revealing a couple of teeth. "Feast." He ordered.

The Pirates swarmed the crippled Pirate and covered him over his wails and cries in pain and fear. Oh the sound, it rang in Pitch's ears like a beautiful melody. How he'd missed that sound and dreamed of it from little Frost's lips.

In due time.

**~~~~~ Present ~~~~~**

"Code transferred?"

"Har"

North mentally crossed off the tasks on his list. "Globe core removed?"

"Har-…. Yo fu eita" The yeti's eyes widened pointing to the globe.

"There's no time for that!?" North yelled back over the groans from Phil. They were both suddenly interrupted by another large crash behind them.

Phil cried at first then screamed, charging after the Pirates that raced past the Guardians and down the corridors. North could only watch.

"I told you, you couldn't get rid of me," Pitch laughed darkly as North slowly turned back round to him. Pitch's smiled widened at the sight of confusion growing in North's eyes.

North quickly shook it off, "I know," His thickening again whenever he got serious. "But like I said before. No matter how many times you come back, we will always be there to stop you!" And with that North drew his swords and charged at Pitch, who slyly smirked.

"You?!" he questioned, easily dodging the first attacks, not even drawing his weapon yet. North ran again, swords above his head, Pitch saw him open and shot a beam of black sand in his chest. With a cry North crashed into one of the wooden panels.

"How pathetic." Pitch mocked as North coughed, the smoke clouding his lungs. "The only thing you are is old." He laughed darkly again. "What do you say, North?" He asked as he walked over, his hands behind his back, offering a proposition. His smile shrank and he extended his right hand, gently waving it above North's head "Sleep, let Frost and the other acts from the Freak-show take over." He laughed.

North growled "HOW! How did you get this much power?"

Pitch just laughed harder and harder "Does it hurt, to see me back so soon? Does it kill you inside, knowing that was all you had, and now-" North cut him off by slicing down at him which Pitch quickly blocked with the sath of his Scythe. Pitch continued to chuckle as his eyes locked with North's. They continued to parry, but Pitch was too strong. North groaned as he clenched him arm in his attempt to break free, the scythe just catching his arm.

North gathering himself saw Jack a couple of levels down. His eyes widened, he was supposed to be out by now. North's head quickly turned his head to the main desk.

**00 : 01 : 19 : 04**

"JACK! JACK!" North heard Bunny screech at the top of his throat. His eyes darted back to Jack's last position and his brows burrowed in worry. He saw the little frail immortal collapsed on the floor. Not long after the large Pooka placed a large paw on his back and encouraged him onto his feet. North let out a sigh of relief.

North's eyes then scanned round again searching through the fire for a site of Pitch. He squinted through the smoke and flame, but couldn't see him. He then headed to the main controls for the final time, everything was set.

**00 : 01 : 11 : 27**

"NORTH!" Jack cried out suddenly. North turned to the scream and saw Jack pointing to the globe.

Pitch howled out in anger as he swung his scythe suddenly from standing on the globe, its blade around North he pushed off the globe and into the air, leaping over him and hoping once on ground to slice through him, but North had ducked under it and threw a dagger from his belt at the boogeyman, whom hadn't expected it but dodged it easily.

**00 : 00 : 54 : 13**

North glanced back over his shoulder quickly to see Jack with Bunny in his arms tight around his chest. "Bunny! Now!" North yelled in a worried tone. Jack kept squirming in Bunny's grip.

"Lemme' go! NORTH! NO!" Jack cried as Bunny had both arms around him now, as he was squirming he was rising against Bunny's chest. Bunny knew he had to act quickly and stamped his foot twice opening the hole. With a final nod to North both he and Jack vanished through the hole.

**00 : 00 : 39 : 27**

North sighed with relief once again, and slowly lifted brought himself around to the sound of Pitch darkly laughed. "I see, how very noble of you." He continued to laugh his voice radiating from every wall.

North flipped his swords in his hands, "Shall we?" And with that the two immortals ran towards each other, parry, blocking, their weapons wringing off each other through the burning site.

* * *

Bunny continued to grit his teeth as in the tunnel the frost sprite just thought harder. It didn't help that as they traveled through the tunnel's they were starting to get slowly smaller since Bunny was more focused on Jack in his arms. Finally (after what seemed like forever) they both arrived in an iced over cave, very similar to what North would ride through on the track to get the sleigh into the sky.

As soon as the pair made it out of the hole they both lay on the floor, gasping as the cold winter air stung against their ash covered lungs.

Jack found his footing, using his staff for support. "What the hell was that for!? North needed our help!" Jack argued, slamming his stick on the ground to enforce the frost through him again, and his eyes widened slightly after, nothing had happened. He shook his head hesitantly, trying to hide it from the elder Guardian.

"Yah sure about tha' mate?" Bunny questioned as he sat on the ice periodically, his ears flopping down in concern "I mean, have you seen yourself lately?"

Jack hit the staff on the ground, again and again, still nothing. He ran his head through his hand in thought. It still stung for some reason.

"Everyone has their limits Frostbite, yours just happens to be fire. It's nothing to get upset about." Bunny hoped onto his feet again and moved to place a paw on his shoulder. Jack kept his head down shaking softly. Bunny shrugged and tried to encourage. "It's just the environment it's in, if you were…"

"The environment? That's it!" Jack's eyes lit up and locked with Bunny's "I'll take it to them, and draw them out! Why didn't I think of that earlier!?" Bunny shook his head. Sometimes he only wished he could keep his big mouth shut.

"I'll draw them out back onto their ship!" Jack started to explain his master plan as he started to head to the cave of the mouth. Bunny was less than a second behind him. "Move them away from the – "

"Jack enough even if we did manage to get them away what's your aim? Keep alive till help shows up?" Bunny knew he was being harsh but there was no way he was letting frostbite out of his sight, and Jack had a similar feeling that Bunny wouldn't either.

Jack opened his mouth to answer but couldn't find the words. Bunny sighed as Jack turned from him, trying to reburst his power again. He felt drained but it was slowly coming back to him.

Bunny looked at the young immortal again as he leaned against his staff in thought. "Look," Bunny struggled to find the words of encouragement.

"If we-"

Who knew a single sound could hit someone in the stomach so hard. Forget being immortal, forget being believed in, forget the feeling of being invisible, forgotten, this was 10 times worse.

Jack had turned fasted than Bunny and immediately screamed, his eyes wide open in fear, shock, rage. A mixture of everything.

Time was going really slow in the next few seconds for Bunny. Jack had pushed passed him in his screams causing him to slowly turn round, which was when he saw it.

Shards of wood,

Shards of glass,

Shards of metal,

Everything that made up the architecture of the North Pole Base, was scattered into the air, flame growing and growing in-between the different particles.

The sound the rang louder that Bunny's sensitive ears had ever picked up before. The sound of an explosion.

"NORTH!" Jack cried, his voice cracking.

Bunny saw Jack bend his legs _'he's gonna jump, he's gonna jump!' _Bunny's head immediately clocked on, without delay he grabbed the young Guardian around his waist and pulled him into his chest.

"No, North! GET OFF ME!" Jack cried harder his small hands reached up to Bunny's large arms and tried to pull him off of him. Bunny just held him tighter his chin resting against his ear as he tried to encourage through Jack's defiant squirms.

"It's okay, I got you," he softly supported through Jacks squirms. Jack stood still, panting in exhaustion as he just looked at the falling rubble and fire of the base, his head lowered as he grit his teeth trying to hold his tears, his anger, but he couldn't control himself.

Bunny felt Jack's body collapse in denial. Bunny knew he had to be strong for him, placing one of his paws on the side of Jacks face he hugged the delicate immortal. His grip was a little weaker than before, knowing Jack wouldn't fight any more. He mentally couldn't.

"I've got you" Bunny hushed into his ear. "I've got you…" he turned Jack away from the flames and hugged the youngest Guardian tighter, struggling to hold back his own tears.

North'd sacrificed himself to trap Pitch in the explosion with him. He'd wanted this. Bunny continued to give reasons to how, no, why it happened. Holding onto that previous thought he opened his eyes again onto the burning site.

Then his tear filled eyes sharpened with anger. Just moving away from behind the flames Bunny could make out the same black ship of misfortune, as it started to hover in front of the moonlight again before slowly turning away from the pair.

How he definitely wanted to race over there and rip every piece of wood to shreds, but Jack needed him more. He internally sighed as he let the ship get away, lowering his head so it just rested above Jack's head. "It's okay Frostbite, just… let it out" Bunny only whispered but it was enough for the emotional teen to crumble.

Bunny felt Jack's shoulders shaking in his hug and his arms just wrapped round him, holding him tighter as Jack couldn't return the hug. Bunny too struggled to hold back tears, his eyes watering as he felt Jack's soft snowflakes of tears against his fur.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Stay tuned for 18/12 for Chapter 5 - Red Sky in the Morning**

* * *

****A.N. Whoa. I cried writing that.

Please let me know what you think! It's great getting so many followers and favorited people but I'd love to hear from you too! Are the characters in character?! Was there parts you suspected? Didn't suspect!? hahah so yes I would love to hear from you all!

Hope you liked it! See you Tuesday!

Cloaki xx


	5. Chapter 5

_"While death and darkness girdle me I grope for immortality."_

_ ~ Lionel Johnson_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Red Sky in the Morning**

* * *

Sandman's eyes widened. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His wisps that he sent out to the children grew thinner as a cloud of sand in thought faintly grew above his head. Taking a step back from the edge of the hanging columns of Punjam Hy Loo Sandy questioned this feeling, now walking to the centre floor. He lifted his head to face the glowing bloodshot sky contrasting with the orange sun, then again to the north. Through the pink sky he could still make out the green and blue waves of the mystical lights and watched in horror as they slowly fade into the red sky again.

Sandy lowered his head shaking slowly in disbelief his eyes still wide open. His sand wisps now contracted completely dissolving back into him. He looked up again to the sky and faintly behind a small cloud saw the Moon -currently in its crescent shape. Sandy gazed up at his old friend his eyes doubtful, almost teary. _'Tell me it isn't true,' _Sandy almost begged.

But the Moon only shined back.

Sandy lowered his head in disappointment. He knew MiM wouldn't respond, he hadn't spoken to him since the Golden Age. Not that he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. There only way of contacting him was through-

Sandy's eyes shot open. The Crystal! Whilst its primary focus was to summon new Guardians, Sandy was able to get MiM's attention with it. With that the little dream spirit raced to find Tooth. He ascended vividly, avoiding the buzzing groups of Tooth fairies as between two they carried the children's teeth vials. The little helpers had been busy bustling even before they had arrived through the snow globe portal, and even an hour after the pile still looked bigger than ever.

Sandy slowed as he approached the main largest structure where he saw Tooth in the center of flying back and forth giving orders to her little fairies. Sandy not wanting to disturb her waitied for the right time. In the meantime he admired the four beautifully wooden carved fairies. They where large and very grand, supporting the next level above them.

Tooth jumped seeing Sandy standing behind her. "Sandy!" She smiled and swooped over towards him taking his hands into hers and held them together as she looked deeply into his eyes. "How are you? Are the children sleeping peacefully?"

Sandy grit his teeth in a rather flat smile, the children were fine, suspecting nothing (similar to Tooth it seemed). He formed a large Tooth of sand above his head too which she laughed softly smiling back. "Yes, we're all slowly, slowly working through them." She broke away and hovered to the other side of the level to 4 different sized piles of teeth. She crossed her arms in thought as her knees moved into her chest a bit more, "My fairies found these as well in the Pitch's cave."

Just the sound of Pitch's name made Sandy's eyes drop again. He really hoped that what he sensed was just some a bad dream, or a nightmare he may have absorbed by accident. Unfortunately, his predictions were always accurate. It was in times like these Sandy hated.

"There's not a lot, it'll just take a while to sort. I'm going to have to find out what continent and time period they came from before I can even start to identify the memories to the child. Who knows when Pitch stole them." She sighed and turned back to Sandy, noticing his eyes to the floor.

"Sandy?" Without hesitation she buzzed over to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder "Is everything okay?"

Sandy turned to face her and smiled flatly again. He then formed an image of a stripped pole sticking out of an icy floor. "You want to go to the North Pole and check on the others? Are you sure that's wise?" She was concerned for her friends, after all they had both left before North could say were they'd all meet again.

Sandy nodded _'I have too' _formed above his head. Tooth nodded once in understanding, and gently rubbed his shoulder in support.

A picture of sand sprouted up again. It was a hand pointing to Tooth and a piggy bank next to one another. Tooth studied the image and nodded.

"Yes, I will be safe here. I have the gate keepers remember?" She smiled again and laughed softly as Sandy remembered the large winged Elephants the first time he had visited Punjam Hy Loo and nodded fiercely in response.

She crossed her arms again as she watched Sandy form his little sand aircraft and fly off into the red dawn.

"Be safe." She whispered softly on the wind as it comforted her and turned back to her work.

* * *

Bunnymunds clenched fist still hovered infront of the door. He drew away cursing and lifted his paw to knock again.

They had been in the Yeti's ice-home for no more than 1 hour, and on their way here (and since) Jack had said nothing. Bunnymund hated the awkward silence walking back. How he desperately wanted to make some conversation of some sort, but he thought it was unwise.

Bunnymund regretted it now, he could have taken his mind of something, possibly made it easier.

'Come'on Jack needs you' Bunnymund encouraged himself as he lifted paw again and knocked at the door.

There was no answer.

Bunny knocked again his eyebrows crossing in concern "Jack?" He called from the other side of the door in the hall way.

The Yeti's Ice-Home was simply the same idea to the workshop but with different ideas and adventures still storing and exploring the wonders of children. Similar in the way to the workshop it had accommodation for a number of people.

Bunnymund knocked a final time before opening the door. He sighed. The bed was made and the hot chocolate (made by one of the Yeti's to try and cheer up Jack) was untouched.

Bunny walked in the room closer and found a note;

_Need fresh air, won't be long_

_~ Jack_

Bunny sighed again, why did he have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

As Sandy emerged from the clouds his sand goggles evaporated from his face, revealing his eyes wide in horror at the site of the base. He grit his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows as an enormous jet grew out of the sand plane and is plummeted to the ground.

Seconds before he hit the ground the sand exploded and he jumped out, the sand reabsorbed back into him.

Sandy stopped hovering and just stared. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard. He stood at the last patch of white snow before the ground in front of him turned black from a mixture of soot and black sand.

There was nothing recognizable in front of him. Just rubble. Piles of torn wood, scrapped and dented metal and ash. The only thing that could be made out, on top of a center pile of rubble sat a metallic circular frame with burnt slabs which looked like the different lands.

Questions flooded into his head. What if it wasn't just North? - ! What if Bunnymund and Jack-! He bit his lip and gritted his teeth, his hands clenched and he shook his head seriously. No. North would not let that happen.

He reluctantly took a step forward onto the black. His eyes shot open as his eyes played for him what happened not soon before. He saw a ghost like image run into the site in front of him.

_Jack…._

Sandy sighed relieved, he was safe. Whenever Sandy had visited a traumatic event lost dreams where planted into the objects around him, hence, he could see proceedings such as this. Jack's head was looking to the ground, his hood covering his eyes. He had stopped just as Sandy had at the edge, where white met black. As soon as he stepped over he was crying for-

"_**North-! NORTH!"**_

Sandy's heart sank as he saw the name escaping Jack's lips.

"_**North where are you?!"**_

Sandy's lip quivered as he heard Jack screams growing more and more desperate.

"_**ANSWER ME!"**_

Sandman could only watch as the young sprite ran, jumped, climbed, dug. All efforts wasted. Eventually, the spirit span round slowly for the last time, tears frozen to his face. Sandy saw his face. His eyes were a fierce emotional blue contrasting against a water white and red swollen eyelids with small red dots were the blood vessels had burst in his eyelids.

The teen immortal collapsed onto his knees, facing Sandy. He sat back on his heels and sobbed softer than before. How badly Sandy wanted to hug him. He continued to watch silently as Jack slowly stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small object. He cupped it into both his hands and just stared down at it, a sad smile growing across his face.

Sandy hovered slightly higher to see what was in his hands, but he couldn't make it out. He slowly started to circle Jack, observing him as he picked up his staff and produced a large slab of ice. Jack then leaned forward and outstretched his finger started writing. Once behind Jack, Sandy eyes started to water again.

It was a memorial slab. Engraved in ice Sandy made out.

_Master Swordsman, Protector of Wonder in Children.  
Will be sorely missed  
Greatest Guardian, Friend,  
and Father_

Jack then stood up and looked down on the slab. On the corner, was a little wooden doll it looked like. The paint was scorched in places, but Sandy could make out the red cloth covering a little baby with bright radiant blue eyes.

Sandy touched by this looked back to Jack to see him running away before taking to the sky, south-west it looked like. The Jack projection faded into nothing again.

Sandy clasped his hands together and opened them slowly revealing a little beautifully wrapped up present made out of sand. He gently placed it down next to the wooden doll and turned from the slab, searching for the crystal.

* * *

Jacks eyebrows were crossed, his hood up and eyes sharp.

The tears that had frozen on his face meant nothing now. That feeling of pain, was replaced with rage.

He ignored the wind as he darted over the sea. The North wind continued to whine, catching his hood and begging him to calm down, to reconsider, but he disregarded it. Only one thing on his mind.

_Did Pitch __**survive.**_

The Arctic wind was dragged with him through his speed, adults and civilians in towns below shivered as frost started to cover the windows out of no were.

He didn't care.

_Is Pitch __**alive.**_

The words turned to icicles in his head. He pushed faster travelling low, winding in-between buildings and trees.

His eye dashed as he recognized the small lake. He flew down to the center of it, before freezing it and pushing off the ice rocketing into the air, his eyes darted for the tunnel and once he found it, he plummeted head first into the dark.

He had to find out what had caused it Pitch to gain power so quickly. As he made it out of the hole his head twisted from side to side, eyes searching the darkness whilst adjusting to the small amount of light.

He knocked down his head smoothly and without hesitation held his staff in his usual defensive stance as he explored the depths of the cave.

**My, my, this is a surprise.**

Jack's eyes widened '_P-Pitch survived_!'

North had died for **nothing**.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Stay tuned for 20/12 for Chapter 6 - Bump in the Night**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I keep saying that I had everything, but all I had was endless tomorrows." _

_~ Colin Thompson, How To Live Forever_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Bump in the Night / Tyranny**

* * *

"**My, my, this is a surprise…."**

Jack clenched his teeth as his knuckles whitened, tightening his grip on his staff whilst Pitch's malevolent tone rang throughout the lair, echoing off the walls. Jack's eyes darted round the cave searching in the dark for any sign of Pitch.

His heart was pounding.

His breaths were loud and harsh, hissing through his gritted teeth. He had never been this angry before, he didn't know how to control it; having said that, in all honesty he didn't want to. Jack wanted to tear Pitch to shreds. He'd never forgive him for what he did.

Jack's eyes twitched and he shot his ice without hesitation at the far corner. The ice resonated as it crashed against the wall.

Pitch's laugh rang out louder and darker than before. Mocking him. A large oversized silhouette of Pitch emerged from the corner that Jack had just hit. He followed it as it slithered round the walls of the lair.

Jack leapt off the first balcony and onto a flight of stairs in the near middle of the cave to get a better view. "COME OUT YOU COWARD!" Jack growled.

Pitch only laughed again. His voice travelling slower now around the lair, almost as if it was settling. **"And here I thought that you….being alone for 300 years…." **Pitch materialized from the shadows behind Jack, resting on one of the tops of the cages, **"...you would have learned patience by now…"**

Jack turned sharply pinpointing Pitch's location instantly. As he turned Jack raised his staff before finally swinging it across his body yelling as he fired. Jack quickly gathered his bearings from the speed of the turn and looked back to the cage where Pitch was standing. The cage simply rocked back and forth from the force of the blast, as a layer of thick ice grew at the hinge point.

"**Careful, those are antiques you know." **Pitch taunted**.**

"Show yourself!" Jack demanded.

"**Very well," **Jack's head turned to the source again; he leapt from the stairs and onto the main floor holding the globe. **"Actually, I could use your help," **Pitches eyes and mouth stood out against the darkness encouraging him to fight.

Jack didn't want to hear any of it. He raced forward his staff turning in his hand ready before suddenly, he felt something tug on his ankle.

His eyes widened as he plummeted towards the ground. He outstretched his hands to break his fall but his wrists burned sharply out of no-where, forcing him to drop his staff. Black sharp whips of sand wrapped round each thin wrist tightly, forcing his arms behind him. His head smacked hard on the cold, stone floor. Nothing breaking his fall.

Before he could question anything he was hurled up off the floor. Bound by his ankles side by side, and wrists (stretching him slightly) pulling his arms out to the side, letting his body hang in a T-shape. He was held at an angle, enough to making his head to flop forward, limply in front of his chest.

Jack slowly squeezed open his eyes. Even though there was very little light in the lair his eyes still stung, trying to adjust from his now double vision. His ears rang and head throbbed from when he hit the stone. Jack creased his eyebrows in thought, trying to see what had lashed out at him as his eyes continued to role open and shut. He lifted his head, a little too quickly and cursed as his body felt it was moving. His head meanwhile felt like it was spinning. He felt very faint. He tried to twist his head to get a better look at his restraints but lowered not long after, his neck starting to ache again.

"**I've decided black is such an overused colour."**

Jack heard Pitch mumbling to himself, for sure as hell Jack was paying any attention to him, focusing on his pulsing headache, his head still low. He cursed as he closed his eyes again, breathing slowly. He bit his lip as he felt a cold wet line run down the left side of his face. He opened his eyes and tried to look at it, but to no avail. His head started to feel even lighter. It was probably blood.

Pitch was walking on the opposite side of the globe, no, it looked more like he was prancing. One thing was for sure he was walking back and forth rather elegantly, almost as if he were showing off.

**"What do you think?" **Pitch had asked as he stood in front of a reflective surface (propped up against a wall) and twisted from one side to the other, examining his reflection.

Jack sighed internally. He slowly opened his eye and lifted his head, looking through strands of white hair that had drooped over his face.

Despite being a spirit of winter, his blood started to boil.

His body tensed pulling against the restraints as he tried to curl up into a ball, to slack the whips and break free.

"**I asked North, he said it compliments my eyes." **

Against the ash skin a red, thick, Russian coat contrasted terribly. In the small light Jack could even make out the furry ends around the neck and sleeves.

His teeth clenched he could have sworn he felt more blood trickling down his face as it tensed with hatred. He tried to pull harder, his eyes sharpening as he squirmed.

"**Personally I don't see it"** Pitch shook his head as he turned back around to face Jack.

Jack groaned loudly in failure as the restraints only pulled tighter against him. This made Pitch smile even deeper as he tilted his head down slightly, his eyebrows over powering in a tormenting smile.

Pitch slowly crossed his arms around behind his back his fingers curling up in his hands. His laugh rang darkly whilst he cooed throughout the cave, **"Did I touch a nerve?" **

Now Jack was sick of him. He pulled harder, moaning as the whips continued to pull back tighter. Jack suddenly stopped and collapsed. He couldn't explain it, his right leg, to be exact just off the centre of his thigh, burned suddenly. Jack couldn't help but let a grunt of pain escape his lips. He looked down and saw that one of the whips securing his ankles had now grown up his leg (wrapping round on its way up) and had pierced though his trousers and into his skin. Around where the black whip was embedded a patch or crimson started to grow.

Pitch followed Jacks line of site **"Oh dear,"** Jack glared at him as he spoke, no sign of sympathy in his voice. It was more irony.

Pitch shrugged his shoulders.** "I guess, I should have warned you about those." **His golden eyes locked with Jacks suddenly, watching them flicker in excitement. **"Do you like them? The more you squirm the tighter they squeeze."** He whispered into Jack's ear as he circled him. Every consonant he spoke was sharp and crisp, almost like he deliberately put on a certain tone. Pitched nodded to Jacks pierced leg as it started to tremble, blood easing out faster and faster.** "And as you can see, haha, they may prick you, if you squirm too much."**

Jack glared at him as he stood again in front of him. This was the first time Jack got to properly look at him. He would have expected at least a scratch on him from the explosion! Yet he saw nothing; in fact, he looked younger.

Pitch snickered internally as he wondered of the questions running through the little Guardian's head. Jack cursed and he writhed again, despite Pitch's warnings. He winced as the right whip in his leg twisted tighter and forced the sharp end deeper whilst on his left arm the whip circled up his arm and started to pierce the skin, already through the hoodie layer.

Pitch clenched his teeth, sharply inhaling a breath as he saw the whip in him, making a sympathetic wincing sound. **"That may take a while to heal,**" he nodded towards his leg as he slowly approached the suspended immortal. He bent over as he gazed over it. **"Or even better… maybe it will never heal," **Jack's eyes widened at this. He forced his eyes shut again repeating in his head again and again,_ 'Don' move. Don't move!'_

Pitch saw these attempts but didn't stop **"Yes…."** He hissed again as he laughed **"Slowly relying on only a single child, that's left believing in you. But what happens if there were none left I wonder?" **Pitch knew despite his efforts there was still a part of Jack that would be listening. **"…the wound would never heal, fading with you."** Pitch sharply grabbed the side of Jacks chin and forced it up, holding his head to stare him in the eye, he was going to enjoy this.

Through the droops of hair Jack could see Pitch's wicked smile. He couldn't help himself. Jack forced his head back and out of Pitch's grip but Pitch's hand followed him. His hair flicked out of his face briefly and he spat up in Pitch's face.

Pitch forced Jacks head sharply to the side in disgust. **"****Now that's just rude." **He had to admit he was surprised at Jack's strength of heart at this point. No, that was just a stubborn child, nothing special.

Jack groaned as one of the wisps of black sand punched him in the left eye. Jack could feel some of the dried blood now cracking off as he moved his eyebrows, trying to massage his eye. His head was forced back and held there as the whips started to move him into a new position. His arms where now locked painfully side by side behind his back, forcing his chest out.

**"I would have expected North to teach you a lesson or two about how to treat your elders."** Pitch mumbled to himself as he watch the young sprite wince as the black sand incautiously manoeuvred him.

They stretched his arms down his back making his spine arch up as they were bound to his ankles. He was still upright now, as the black sand solidified holding him in place. Meanwhile several whips clumped into numerous thicker ones. Jack watched this, and tried to force his way out to no avail again. The thicker whips started to grow hands and forcefully latched onto his body.

"**No matter,"** Pitch gracefully wiped the spit from the side of his face as he watched Jack squirm.

The hands mainly clasped to Jack's arms and shoulders, whereas one merged up Jack's chest and smothered his lower face, covering his mouth; whilst pushing his head back again, leaving his neck bare and unguarded.

Jack moaned under the hand as he was left to stare up at the ceiling of ongoing nothing and darkness.

Pitch's face was blank. He wasn't thrilled by this, nor was he bored by it. He currently had screams of pain, what he wanted were screams of fear. Pitch walked up to him and bent over slightly, just enough that Jack could see him. Being held at that angle he wouldn't be able to see where Pitch was, just the way he liked it. Letting fear trick you, not knowing what's in the corner of your eyes.

He cocked his head to the side smiling gracefully he looked down at the precious child as he moved his hands slowly and held them honourably behind his back. **"So sweet,"** he almost whispered, outstretching his hand right hand in front of Jacks eyes. **"So full of hope…."** his bony fingers moved closer to Jack's face and clung to a spike of hair that had fallen into his eyes **"…And wonder."** Pitch gently picked it up and moved the hair, placing it with the others **"….there's only one thing missing...**" he mumbled to himself as his caressed the side of Jack's head, his long finger nail tracing up the side of his face, gently over the trail of dried blood with the same hand, whilst other still curled up behind his back. His finger then followed the hair line, round and back under his ear. He paused and keeping his index finger pointed wrapped the overs away in his palm.

"**A."**

Jack's eyes widened at the feeling of Pitch's nail against his cold neck. It burned instantly.

"**Touch."**

Pitch started to move his finger down to the centre of his neck, leaving a black trail to where it had been.

"**Of."**

Jack forced his eyes shut as he started to cry louder into the hand, suppressing his screams. The black trail started to grow outwards in Jack's skin, and it burned ferociously.

"**Fear."**

Each word was darker than the previous. Pitch didn't rush to the end, tracing up to his other ear slowly and smiling at his work. Jack's mind flooded with images of the Guardians.

**"Ehy, there he is! Jack Frost!"** North cheered as Jack scrambled himself off the rug. Rug? He was in the workshop, his eyes glimmered as he saw it in its former glory. As he turned back to North the sky was black and the ship was approaching. He turned back to the globe watching the other Guardians, but he couldn't take his eyes off North. His mind flashed and he was now on the other side, watching North from below fitting a shadow.

**"He couldn't rely on you on the battlefield."**

Pitch commentated. He remembered Bunny restraining him through the tunnel; once out, the memory of seeing the workshop torn to pieces in the explosion played again in his mind.

Bunnymund's fur wrapped round him in a hug instantly, but when Jack pulled away out of the force hug (more like a grab) the area around them was green rather than white, which it should have been. Bunnymund had his fist up and was ready to punch him. His eyes filled with anger and sorrow just after Jack had ruined Easter **"We should NEVER have TRUSTED YOU!"** The Pooka screamed at Jack.

Jacks eyes were wide as he stumbled back, _afraid_.

He crashed into Tooth and stood deadly still. There was a pause, a silence. Then, a tearful cry. He didn't dare turn around, hearing her tears. But he didn't need to. Before he could do anything she had flown out in front of him **"Jack, what have you done?! WHY couldn't you SAVE her!"** The tears flooded down her face looking upon the little Baby Tooth curled up in her hands.

Jack twisted around, running his hands through his hair and pulling at it. "Stop it! STOP IT!" He screamed into now the black, clouded night sky. His eyes darted up at the sound of whips. He saw Sandy above him, surrounded by the circling black sand. Jack shook his head, "N-no, not this again!" he begged as he raced up into the sky.

He saw the black sand enclosing on Sandy, then to the left. There he was. The King of Nightmares. Pitch's bow and arrow at the ready "STOP!" Jack yelled and screeched as he saw the arrow released hitting Sandy in the back again.

"**Not strong enough"**

"**Unseen"**

"**You're not one of them"**

Voices from everywhere and nowhere flooded his head. He saw Pitch ahead turn to him and sent all his Fearlings in a tsunami of black sand crashing into him. They plummeted down to the ground and through it. Back into the lair.

"**Weak"**

"**If you asked me we just dodged a bullet"**

"**He's not a Guardian"**

Jack clasped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly. "N-no-! Stop!" he screamed trying to drown out the voices in his head.

"It's not them saying that! IT'S NOT THEM!" he yelled trying to convince himself as their voices resounded louder and louder.

"**He has to go."**

"**Unable to reach out to anyone."**

"**Worthless."**

Jack opened his eyes at the touch of a cold, stone floor under his feet. He was back in the lair, circling him on the wall were the silhouette of all four guardians.

"**You must be used to that."**

"**They'll never accept you, not really."**

"**Child."**

"**Pathetic."**

"**After all, you're not one of us."**

"**You make a mess where ever you go."**

Jack sank to the floor and fell to his knees.

He fell on his side and tucked his legs into his chest, his eyes tightly shut, tears trailing out of them and ears still under his hand.

He screamed.

He was _afraid._

_Afraid of being alone._

**_Again._**

The hand around Jack's mouth released as Jacks head twisted and turned sharply, his eyes were shut tight as the black was now crawling up and onto his face. Sweat was running down his forehead and through his hair as his body twitched in the nightmare.

Pitch smiled at his master piece, and turned his back on the Young Immortal struggling away; his groans and pleas starting to get louder. "N-no, s-stop it!"

Pitch couldn't help but laugh inside, turning and sitting comfortably in his throne and watching the show, leaning back and resting his arms onto of the rests. It was only a matter of time. His body tingled in anticipation.

Jack's cries were starting to get more desperate and that's when he heard it. Pitch knocked his head back, his body thrilled at the sound of it, his power growing even stronger at Jack's scream.

Pitch's shoulders started to shake and he couldn't help but cackle cynically as it echoed throughout the lair, whilst Jack was left whimpering.

* * *

**Chapter End. **

******Stay tuned for 22/12 for Chapter 7 - To Die Again**

* * *

A.N. O.O -.- O.O Crickey.

Well I hope you liked that! I've really put the most effort into that Chapter so far. It's a killer to edit ~ I just get to emotional each time! Haha :P

And special announcement! Thank you so much for everyone's support and encouragement! I kid you not as soon as I get a new review I feel more and more motivated to write the next chapter! As well as people adding me to their favourites or following. :) So truly thank-you very much everyone! And like I said essentially the more people review the faster the next chapter gets written hahah :P

Hit a Personal Best on this Fanfiction!  
I honestly didn't expect a lot out of this but incredibly  
2,500+ Views!

OH CRICKEY THANK-YOU SO SO MUCH YOU LITTLE ANKLE BITTERS! :P

Until next time ~ Sleep tight ;)

Cloaki xx

P.S. Hope everyone has got the right weaponry for tomorrow! :P


	7. Chapter 7

**I SURVIVED 21/12/12! Haha! **

**So to celebrate here is To Die Again Part I  
****Yes there is a Part II of this. This actual chapter is around 5,000 words on its own so I've decided to split it up a bit more to make it more enjoyable :D  
So USA we're counting on you! Hopefully see you on the 21st too! haha :P **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – To Die Again Pt. I**

* * *

Jacks breaths turned into sharp gasps. They were random and rusty with small cries through his raw, dry throat; his eyes were wide awake, staring up at the cages in the ever growing darkness. The black sand growing in his skin started to recede back into a single point on the back of his neck.

He couldn't feel anything, his body just ached.

Pitch however, had never felt so revived. He chortled again internally as he scooted forward, sitting on the edge of his throne. His hands now locked together, his elbows rested on his knees as he leant forward.

"**Oh, if only you knew how that felt Jack…"** Pitch began to mutter again shaking his head in amazement.

**"You…and the Guardians…" **he murmured in disgust quietly **"get your power from faith and belief that children have in you. Whilst I…" **He rose out of the throne, the Russian coat decaying off his shoulders revealing the uniform that he wore leading the Pirates.

**"I depend on this sense of belief and, I also thrive off the sound of their screams." **He stood, staring at the lights flickering from the rusty Globe as he wondered over to them. He smiled as he crossed his arms behind his back,

**"I've always wanted to hear…to taste the fear of a Guardian,"** he cackled again, turning now to face Jack **"And I must thank you for filling my curiosity."** He smiled again, his pointed teeth on display.

Pitch laughed darkly at Jack's pathetic moans and his gasps. He then lowered his head in a scowl, the laughter stopped shortly after. It had only been a few moments and Pitch wanted that rush again. Who knew a Guardians fear was so addictive.

Pitch wanted to drain out every last feeling in Jack's mind, and twist his body till his screams turned into his final breaths; But then again, he knew that that was a bad idea. He had just got the boy, he didn't want to turn him into an emotionless puppet. At least, not yet.

No, he still wanted to have a bit of fun. Pitch laughed to himself at the thought. _And what an appropriate choice, to use the Guardian of Fun_. Pitch chuckled to himself internally until he couldn't contain it as his mouth dropped open at the irony.

Pitch he inhaled deeply trying to calm himself as he turned to the throne again. On his way back he stopped. He cooked his head to the side and looked into the darkness. **"Zwei? Come and join us little one, I know you've been watching."**

Jack's eyes twitched. Who was Pitch talking to? He tried twisting his head, but it was still pinned back to look at the ceiling. Jack kept telling himself over and over again to stay calm, but not seeing only panicked him. It didn't help that in the corner of his eye he could just see the shine of Pitch's spiked hair, but that was it.

Pitch glanced shallowly over his shoulder, hearing the change of tone in Jack's breathing. He was growing interested. Pitch smiled at this. **"Come on little one, don't be shy." **Pitch bent down slightly offering out his hand.

Jack was confused by this approach. This was Pitch Black! The King of Nightmares being gentle? It didn't add up? What made even less sense was his confidence in the way he said it! Like he'd said it before a thousand times over. Yet, not as if he rehearsed it, it had something to it that you could never practice. It had emotion. He had said it in a caring manor. Almost like you would to a child.

"**That's it, haha… don't be afraid…" **Pitch smiled as the hand he had offered was filled with a small black sand one. Pitch's fingers slowly wrapped round the minor and as he turned, leading a small figure as they made their way to the crippled and beaten Jack. **"There's someone I want you to meet Jack," **

Jack didn't say a word breathing slowly as he tried to look at Pitch but now was completely hidden from his line of site.

"**Zwei meet Jack…Jack meet Zwei…." **Jack twisted his head to try and look at Zwei, or whatever his name was. He cautiously twisted his head, to the side and saw clinging onto Pitch was a small black sand figure. His mind flashed, he had seen something similar running through the corridors at the North Pole before it was… so that's what they are. That's a pirate?

Jack surprised himself, he was still angry and despite their negative form and atmosphere, he wasn't afraid of the Pirate. He groaned sharply as his head was forced back again, one of the hands securing him had moved up and grabbed his hair pulling him back, his eyes returned to the cages above him.

"**I've told him a lot about you." **Pitch stopped and admired his work as the hand's restrained Jack again, Pitch then continued **"Your past…your fears." **Pitch smiled as the Zwei started to get a bit more confident and continued walking, passing Pitch as his hand slid out of his grip.

Pitch raised his arms and joined them behind his back again, watching Zwei circle Jack. **"I think you two are going to get on very well." **Pitch teased darkly.

Jack twitched as he felt a small bony set of hands on his body, he twisted and squirmed as he tried to shake the Pirate off him. Jack groaned sharply forcing his eyes shut as he felt one of the whips tighten around his waist.

Once he had grown used to the new hold Jack slowly opened his eyes to see a bright pair of golden ones smiling down at him. The smile sent chills down the back of his neck. Like Pitch, the Pirate outstretched his hand but slowly lowered it over his eyes.

As Jack realized what he was doing he shook his head violently wincing as the whips tightened again. His eyes were wide, searching for the last bit of light before the Pirates long bony fingers blocked out everything.

He could feel his eyes getting heavier as he took sharper, deeper breaths. His eyes would occasionally roll open to find nothing but darkness. He didn't know what to expect in all fairness, a part of him wished he would open his eyes and see North and the other Guardians all smiling.

Would he ever see them again? Jack closed his eyes once more. He couldn't afford to think thoughts like that. He didn't care, the more he thought about never seeing the Guardians again, the more he saw their faces. It was the only thing he had left to hold onto.

* * *

"Sandy?" The little Sandman turned at the call of his name and smiled to see the Pooka hopping over to him. Sandman met with him half way, his smile slowly faded when he saw Bunny's face. It looked exhausted, stressed, and most of all worried.

Bunnyund's ears were flopped, tucked round the back of his head. "W-what are you doing here?" he finally asked still staring round the ruins, struggling to take it all in; having said that, who would be able to? Each of the other Guardians would easily admit that the North Pole was the homiest out of all of the bases, and now it was nothing but ash.

Sandy nodded to the golden sand sack over his shoulder, symbolizing the blue crystal over his head.

Bunnymund lowered his head in understanding. Sandy's mouth dropped open, struggling on how to phrase what he wanted to say. He closed his mouth and hovered over to the Pooka placing his small hand on his shoulder.

Bunny's ears shot up as he turned to face Sandy, he looked to see a set of exercising weights and children playing together. Bunnymund simply sighed, Sandy was right. He looked into Sandy's eyes which encouraged him to say what he was thinking.

Bunny looked down. "We have to, stay strong, for the children," his eyes met with Sandy's as he looked up again. Sandy smiled and nodded.

The Pooka chuckled softly to himself "That's why you're 2nd and I'm not," Sandy didn't agree but he opened his mouth into a small grin now. At least Bunnymund was smiling.

The oversized Rabbit then slowly walked out of Sandy's supporting hand and looked round the base again. "Have, by any chance that is…. Have you seen Jack at all?" He asked now facing him again.

Sandy nodded and pointed to the plaque of ice. Bunnymund inhaled sharply as he read over the engraving. One word standing out stronger than any of the kind words.

'_Father'_

He'd never thought the Guardians as a family. Heck, they kept themselves to themselves for the majority of the time; when they would meet it would be just to catch up and see how everyone was doing, but that would only be once, maybe twice a year. Nothing more than that.

No, when Jack joined, even if he wasn't happy about it at first, and individually they lost their powers. Together, when reunited they were unstoppable. _'So why did North tell us to run….' _Bunnymund had being thinking of it ever since the North told him to go.

Besides now, now Jack wasn't even talking to him. Heck he'd walked off without saying anything. Bunnymund looked at Sandy who's head was tilted to one side with a question mark above his head.

The Pooka took another step towards the Sandman. "I'm worried about Jack. He seemed, off… not himself at all…. And I know the loss of North is part of it, but overall, he was too quiet….. like, he was planning sumthin-" The Pooka's eyes widened, they darted hastily from side to side. "He wouldn't…" he clenched his fists as he shook head.

Sandy's mouth opened a little as he too started to worry, he hovered over and tugged on Bunny's fur the question mark now bulging above his head.

"Jack's must have seen the boat leaving…" Bunnymund cursed, he thought he'd hidden it from him. His ears dropped as he realized. "Jack's gone after Pitch!" The Pooka shook his head faster, stepping away from Sandy. "What if he's hurt?" his heart was beating faster, "Oh crickey," his chest was now rising faster as his breathing rapidly increased. "What if he's taken him….?"

Sandy could see the Pooka panicking and shook his head. This was bad. Though they were immortal nothing could protect them from fading. They could still die, from either not enough faith, or, if they were becoming their negative. Bunnymund's being Hope was worry and despair.

Bunnymund stopped a minute staring at the ground. "What if he's…. What if he's k-killed him!" Sandy could see the fear in his eyes. He had to stop him.

The Pooka jumped slightly, shocked as he felt Sandy place his grainy hands on his shoulders firmly. The look he gave as he stared into his eyes, just a few centimetres from his face was stern.

He removed his left hand and held it out, palm flat and facing him – _Stop!_

He then pointed at Bunny with the same hand – _You._

Sandy with his middle and index finger outstretched, the others curved in his hand pointed to Bunny's eyes then twisted his hand to and pointed to his own. – _Look at me._

Sandy removed both hands and held them horizontally across his face creating a line, he slowly pushed down smiling now – _Calm down. _

Above his head Bunny watched a treasure map with an X extending out of it.

"We'll find him." Bunny finished his voice not convinced, still wailing a little.

Sandy nodded once at this, gently rubbing Bunnymund's shoulder supportively as the Pooka swallowed hard and nodded softly.

"You're right. We'll take the Crystal back to the Tooth Palace, and then find Jack."

Sandman nodded in agreement. He signalled above his head a flat ground followed by a hole being created making a tunnel.

"You want to use the tunnels?" Bunny's ears bent up again slightly surprised, he laughed gently "You saying my tunnels are faster?" He smiled at Sandy who simply rolled his eyes '_Don't push your luck'. _

With that the Pooka thumped twice with his foot and –

"CRICKEY!" Bunnymund leapt back as out of the tunnel jumped out a number of Fearlings and Pirates. Bunnymund instantly pulled out his boomerangs, aiming for the nearest Fearling and Pirate.

The fearing whinnied as it exploded at the touch of the boomerang whilst it simply bounced off the Pirate. Bunny caught them (having to jump for the second as it recoiled off the Pirate), repositioning as he caught the second boomerang higher up, not travelled the path he had expected.

"Dang it! It happened again!" Bunny cursed out loud, Sandy looked towards him questioningly as he pulled out his whips after securing the sack with a new sand strap now across his chest. "I can't hit them! My boomerangs just bounce off-!" Bunny warned Sandy as he rolled out of an attack from one of the nightmares.

Sandy swooped his whips around his head and zapped the Fearling Stallions, which evolved into golden sand being at his touch, but it was the same as Bunny for the Pirates. The sand just stuck to them and slowly started to grow up their bodies, they were still angry faced and ready to attack. Despite the colour change it did nothing.

Sandy crossed his eyebrows in thought, and quickly turned to see Bunnymund's back against his. "You too huh?" The Pooka sighed over his shoulder as they were surrounded.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Stay tuned for 23/12 for Chapter 7 - To Die Again Pt. II**

A.N. You read it right! :D

I'll be uploading the second part of this chapter tomorrow because all of you have been so supportive to me over this so think of this is an early Christmas present of thanks hehe :D

So! See you Sunday!

Cloaki xx


	8. Chapter 8

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate.  
Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us._

_~Marianne Williamson_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – To Die Again Pt. II**

* * *

Bunnymund growled as Sandy grabbed the back of his sash and dragged him into the air, leaving the Pirates hissing in annoyance as they soared into the sky.

"Now what?!" Bunnymund looked slightly panicked as he clung onto his sash, making sure he wouldn't fall out of it. Sandy quickly conjured up another sand platform on which they both stood. Sandy then played the images above his head.

It was an image of one of the pirates, a bolt of sand crashed into it, followed by a boomerang and the pirate image vanished merging into a question mark.

Bunnymund understood, "It's worth a shot," the Pooka nodded as a Fearling whinnied charging towards the pair; carrying a Pirate on his back. Sandy started to spin his whips, whistling in the wind before lashing out at the stallion and pirate.

The stallion like before, decayed into golden sand whilst the Pirate continued travelling towards them, the Golden Sand stuck to him, clinging to his armour.

Bunnymund aimed and hit exactly on the Golden Sand as it started to spread on the Pirates body. With a shriek the Pirate cried as it broke into a thousand pieces and eventually nothing.

The duo exchanged a look of surprise and joy at the same time. Bunnymund nodded "I got ya back." And the pair dropped again onto the group of Pirates.

The battle (now with a plan) didn't take very long at all. The Pooka turned back to Sandy as he hit the final one. The Pooka leapt and casually caught his final boomerang, spinning it in his fingers before tucking them into his belt.

"Looks like the tunnels are out mate… " Bunnymund looked to the ground, hesitant "I guess.. we're gonna have to fly it." He swallowed hard and Sandy simply smiled to this. He summoned his little plane, and made it a little longer than usual to add an extra passenger seat.

Bunny hopped over quickly, surprising Sandman. His eyes were locked and serious again, "We have to find Jack."

Sandy nodded and without hesitation jumped into the pilot seat, immediately taking off into the sky.

Bunny twisted over his shoulder as they ascended. His eyes sorrowful at the full site of the wreckage. He shook his head turning to face forward again as his ears lowered. They had to be strong for the children, mortal and -

Bunnymund's eyes widened realizing. Jack was still a child.

Bunnymund had to be strong for Jack especially.

Ever since Easter he felt like he had been too hard on him, even after Jamie called him cute, he blamed Jack for it. Bunnymund sighed and leaned back into the small seat, getting as comfy as he could.

'_Hang on Jack, we'll find ya.'_

* * *

Pitch's eyes sharply opened in a frown. Jack had stopped screaming and there was no sound of Zwei either.

"**Jack?"** Pitch almost sung as he gazed up at the young immortal, now hanging by a wisp which held his wrists together above his head and another binding his ankles below him. Pitch rose out of his chair and walked towards his captive; whose head had flopped into his chest and was not responding.

"**Frost?" **Pitch called again, his face with a questioning look. He walked over to the frail body. Once in front of him he grabbed a tuft of his hair and pulled his head up forcing Jack to look at him. He didn't moan, he didn't even wince.

Jack's mouth slightly fell open as his eyelids only just parted showing only a small section of his eyes, enough to know something was wrong. Pupils dilated and loss of colour, now, a much more bland silver colour rather than their enchanting piercing blue.

**What are you waiting for… finish him!**

Pitch, still holding Jack's head up turned around to face the demanding Presence. It was sitting in the stone throne with its arms crossed around his chest.

Pitch smiled smugly and shook his head as he turned back round to Jack. **"I shan't."**

The Presence huffed angrily.

**You disobey?!**

Pitch lifted his head, looking over Jack and to the entrance of the lair. He could have sworn he saw someone watching him.** "I disagree." **Pitch replied confidently.

The Presence growled annoyed but continued to watch what Pitch was up to.

Pitch ignored him and gently lowered Jack's head. **"Did you order Zwei to do it?" **He twisted his head slightly, looking over his shoulder and to the presence.

It did not stir, nor did it reply.

**"Hmph,"** Pitch groaned annoyed, his answer lying right in the silence. **"He wasn't ready."** Pitch lifted his left hand and stuck out his index and middle finger. He spun round his wrist, twisting it and started to coil away the wisps of black sand. Jack groaned, slightly winded as he fell into Pitch's arms.

Pitch silently held the frail body. One of his hands against his back on top of the blue hoody, the other slowly draped down his legs and under the poor boy's knees, scooping him up.

Pitch looked down to the Young Guardian as he carried him past the rusted globe. As he walked Pitch tried to make him a little comfier. He sat him up in his arms a bit more, making Jack's head rest just below his shoulder on his chest whilst Pitch's arm secured him, wrapping around his shoulder. Pitch walked to the left of the throne and stopped level with the Presence in his throne. He didn't look at him, just stared straight ahead.

"**I had everything under control."** Pitch almost spat and then continued through the lair, up and out of the main opening and up a thin set of stairs. Pitch continued ascending, his footsteps echoing as he travelled.

Jack's eyes slowly rolled open but he couldn't move, not even his eyes could trace around to see what was happening. As his eyes eventually focused he could see the cave forever twisting and turning with numerous cages hanging. Jack in the silence couldn't help but wonder what Pitch was going to do with him.

Pitch sighed deeply, **"You know, this could've been much easier for you. You could have chosen to be at my side." **in Pitch's arms all Jack could do was listen as he mumbled. Pitch turned heading up a new flight of stairs that ran up parallel to the cave wall.

"**We could have eradicated the Guardians easily in one swing if you had. But, no matter…." **Pitch reached the top of the stone stairs and turned again heading into the lair wall, through a small tunnel. Pitch continued ascending, his footsteps echoing as he travelled. Then the sound of Pitch's footsteps changed from the sharp cold surface of stone to a squelch, liquid and uneven.

"**I'll give you another chance." **Jack's eyes widened at this. He wanted to moan to save Pitch the small talk. He'd never dream of joining him, not after what he put him through.

_But where could you go?_

_The Guardians? _

_They never wanted you for who you are…for what you are._

_They just wanted you when they couldn't stop Pitch._

If Jack could he would have covered his ears telling himself that that wasn't true. How he so desperately wanted the voices to stop.

Jack's eyes rolled shut. His body felt like it could shut down at any second. His eyes rolled open again. No, he had to stay awake. He was going to get out of this. Pitch was leading him out- Was he honestly? When had Pitch said he was going to let him go. Jack cursed what if he was right before, he was never going to get out. He was never going to see them again.

**"Should you realize that you're not one of them, and understand you can unleash your full power with me. Just say my name, three times." **Pitch almost hissed as they continued walking, slower than before, the path becoming more and more uneven. **"That's all it takes…and all the nightmares." **He whispered encouragingly **"All the pain, everything, will stop, forever." **

The tunnel was slowly growing darker and darker, the little light from the lair struggling to reach the depths of this passageway. As they entered deeper Jack could hear the sound of water above him; The tunnel echoed with little drips and drops of water randomly. Jack felt his legs drop as Pitch carefully removed his hand from under Jack's legs. Pitch didn't look down to Jack as he reached over and touched the wall in front of him.

Jack watched as he pressed his hand against the wall, it sunk in a little bit, like the ground was wet.

"**Vil-á-gos,"** Pitch hissed darkly.

Jack didn't understand, it seemed to be a command or something. Sure enough he heard a rumbling behind him and an opening appeared in the wall. It wasn't like the tunnel continuing on forever, it was more of a ledge dug out of the wall.

"**But then again, should you wish to remain with the Guardians," **Pitch's hand scooped up Jack again, before lowering him onto a damp surface. **"and protect the children…"** he aped sarcastically but also hostilely as slowly he outstretched Jack's legs, removed his arm from underneath then placed his hand on Jacks far shoulder whilst his other hand slid up holding his head gently as he lowered him onto the damp soil.

**"Then you can lie here, and wait for the Guardians to find you." **Pitch definitely snarled through his gritted ground Jack was lying on was soft, but it felt rotten, the moisture soaking into his clothes and back already.

He placed the wooden hooked staff on Jacks body and picked up his furthest arm, placing it onto of the staff almost to reassure Jack that it was there.

**"You have an hour to think."** Pitch raised back to his full size his back now straight as he looked down on the delicate Immortal. His arms receded again, behind his back as his stare grew even more dark with each word. **"If, you have not decided by the end of the time, or chosen to be with the Guardians and they have not found you, then you will return to the watery grave from whence you came."**

Pitch outstretched his hand again as the ground started to rumble around him **"Till then," **Pitch smiled sinisterly as the mud wall on Pitch's side started to grow across, burying Jack alive in the ground.

It was just Jack.

No, he lied.

Jack and the darkness.

Jack could feel his body slowly coming back to life, he was starting to get pins and needles in his hands and feet and particular wounds -like the gouge on his leg, the cut on his head and the black scrape across his neck started to burn again.

His breaths were still quiet as his throat was sore, his red swollen eyes were all dried out. Jack tried to move his legs but winced as his leg left leg throbbed violently. It must have been worse than he had thought. Jack bit his lip and tried to dig his way out, heading up. His fingers spread deeper into the mud but his body was too weak to move any of it. Despite it being soft there was a large amount of pressure on it, making it impossible for him to move.

Jack took sharper breaths and screamed. His body tensed and he punched the ground above him. First his left arm, the ground just squelched and dripped mud as he tried again. Jack grit his teeth as he punched even harder; his arm was starting to ache and drops of mud fell onto his face and cheeks.

Exhausted Jack lowered his arm again. He was going to die. There was no way Tooth, Bunnymund or… Jack stopped himself. Sandy? He wondered whether Sandy may be able to reach him from down here. He had to dream happy dreams though and that was near impossible being next to the King of Nightmares.

It was the only chance Jack had though. Jack carefully turned onto his right side and tried to get comfy. He pulled his hood over his head as he curled up into a ball.

"Sandy…. Please…." Jack begged as his eyes began to water again, and in exhaustion he fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Stay tuned for 23/12 for Chapter 7 - To Die Again Pt. III**

A.N. And I decided I loved you all to much so am now going to be uploading every day until Christmas! :D

I'd love to hear your thoughts and feel free to ask any questions you may have :D

Cloaki xx


	9. Chapter 9

"_Time is not your enemy, forever is."_

_~Chris Avellone_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – To Die Again Pt. III**

* * *

Sandy gracefully glided the plane around the hanging marble towers and circled the main center, allowing Bunny to jump out before dispersing the plane into nothing.

"Bunny! Sandy!" Tooth's wings fluttered as she saw the Pooka hopping towards her.

"Tooth, no time to explain, answer quickly. Have you seen Jack?"

Her eyes widened in shock at his rush, and then her eyebrows followed similarly in worry "I haven't. Why? Where is he what's happened to him?" her quick thinking and heart beat got the better of her "No… no, no, no, no this can't be happening! First North now Jack!" Her worried outburst started gaining the attention of the other Tooth Fairies.

Bunny cursed, he probably should have prepared her a little better. "Toothania, we'll find him. And he's probably fine, he can take care of himself after all."

Tooth nodded and whipped under her eyes before rubbing them trying to calm herself down. "What can I do to help?" she asked following at his side as Bunnymund made his way over to Sandy who was already searching for Jack. He had sent out his wisps of dream sand to the children, looking for signs of Pitch. He hated searching for Pitch but, finding Pitch it seemed at this stage meant finding Jack. After a silent number of minutes there was nothing.

As Bunnymund approached Sandy he shook his head his eyes closed. Bunnymund ears lowered in disappointment before turning back to Tooth. "Tell you're fairies to keep an eye out for Pitch, not to engage, but just be prepared to alert us of any sightings," Bunny suggested to Tooth who turned to her fairies. There were a few already hovering next to her and overheard Bunnymund's suggestion, buzzing, nodding and notifying the others.

"Why would Pitch do this?! How did this happen?" Tooth flooded Bunnymund with questions, in which he tried to answer.

Meanwhile Sandy's eyebrows propped up. '_Can it be?_' His eyes opened as he gazed at this dream sand, to the left of him, heading south and east, there was a lot of wisps all traveling to the sleeping children in the eastern countries. Yet to the right, heading west. A very thin and just traceable child was sleeping.

Sandy closed his eyes again and touched this wisp. His mind raced suddenly with images as he traveled faster and faster. Passed cities, into villages, then back out. He traveled over fields, rivers, into new towns and started enter a wood. The majority of the flowers were starting to bloom, but as Sandy's mind searched deeper he saw an iced over lake. At this time of the year?

With that Sandy snapped his eyes open and flew off to tell Bunnymund.

"So, do you think you can hide it?" Bunnymund finally asked and she nodded, slowly at first (unsure) but then slightly faster. "I think so, I'm sure there's a cave with a plausible sky light. Sandy? Did you find him?" Tooth asked placing a hand on Bunnymund's left shoulder, supporting him as they both turned to face the Sandman.

Sandman knocked his head from one side to the other shaking his hand with his palm facing down in a _'possibly, possibly not' _manor.

"It's a start…" Bunnymund avoided eye contact, quickly thinking over the places he could be. "Tooth, if you can prepare the crystal for when we get back. I think I speak for everyone when I say we need a chat with MiM." He looked to Tooth first who lowered her head in worry, and then to Sandman who nodded once, a serious look on his face.

Sandman then took off the sack over his arm and opened it pulling out the large crystal. He hovered over to Tooth, the sand bag dissolving as he passed it over. Tooth struggled with the weight, a little shocked at first before having a little help from her fairies. She looked back up to the duo to see Sandy already in the plane and Bunnymund hopping towards it.

"Aster!" Tooth called to him.

Bunnymund stopped in his tracks and quickly turned to face Tooth. She simply smiled to him tears filling in her eyes, "Bring him home…" she almost whispered.

Bunnymund nodded once and without second thought hopped into the back seat. "Step on it Sandy!" Bunnymund yelled.

Sandy nodded and quickly turned the plane, following the fine wisp of sand heading towards the frosted forest.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes softly. He was in a room full of light, his body didn't hurt and his clothes weren't stained with blood or mud for that matter. He looked round slowly into the nothing but white background. Not to be misunderstood Jack preferred it to nothing but darkness, but he couldn't help feel just as lonely. Maybe even more so, since in the light he could see that nothing was in front of him.

"_Jack?"_

Jack's head shot up. It was her, his sisters voice. Pippa. His eyes darted round as she continued yelling.

"I'm here! Where are you?!" Jack yelled his eyes widen as each time she called his name it grew even more desperate.

"_I… I don't know… It's dark… and I'm scared…."_

Jack turned round a final time to see a large double door towering above him. The door was truly magnificent with incredible craftsmanship. Through the dark wood there were images of wisps and beautiful pattern. However, it had also a dark and decaying feeling to it as well as a threatening presence. Jack continued to stare at it, his mind telling him to run, to not go near it at all.

"_Jack…I'm scared!"_

"Hold on, you're going to be fine. Just keep talking-"

"_Jack their hurting me!"_

Without hesitation Jack ran to the door, now standing in its shadow. He outstretched his hand to open it but stopped suddenly

"_Jack help me!"_

Jacks heart wanted to rip the door off its hinges, but his mind kept burning, telling him not too.

Jack heard a hiss behind him. He immediately turned round and his eyes widened. Standing opposite him was… himself?

The other Jack smiled at this his confusion. He was wearing his brown cloak with his white woolen shirt underneath as well as his small and brown open vest. His hair was white as his own, but his eyes were silver and his smile was sinister and threatening. The most bewildering thing about him though was his skin. His skin was blue, like a corpse with no life, frozen in an ice cold lake.

Jack shuddered at the thought and shook his head trying to make some sense of this dream. He flicked his staff into a defensive position and readied himself "Who are you?!" Jack asked his voice in the back of his throat.

The other Jack simply smiled and opened his mouth a little more, hissing through his gritted teeth. Jack just shook his head puzzled by the stranger. Meanwhile the other continued hissing and turned watching Jack walk away but stood in the same spot.

As Jack continued walking away from the doors the white around him started to melt away into a rich burst of reds and browns.

Jack turned back to find himself standing in North's Workshop. He questioned that previous dream. Was it a dream? Whatever it was he didn't like it, that feeling to not enter that door was so strong, but so captivating at the same time.

"Jack! Jack?!" He heard a thick Russian accent calling his time. Jack leaped into the air, shooting past the slowly spinning globe and headed into North's office.

"North?" Jack entered and walked slowly into his office. He was mesmerized by the ice carvings. He hadn't got a proper chance to admire them the first time in his office. Jack looked to one of the train carvings and touched it with his index finger.

It grew suddenly deforming into a chunk, a mess of ice. Jack cursed and in shock accidently knocked the now ice cube off and it shattered to the floor.

"Jack!"

He sharply turned to see Bunnymund standing in the doorway. Bunnymund had his eyes focused on the smashed ice on the ground. Jack saw the anger growing on his face. "I-it was an accident! I swear."

"I have had it!" Bunnymund yelled at Jack. His hands were clenched into fists and his teeth stuck out as he snarled. "You think you can just prance in here whenever you like?!" He walked towards Jack, stomping his large feet in anger as he headed towards the teen.

Jack raised his staff against his chest trying to defend himself but Bunnymund wasn't fazed by it. He grabbed Jack by the scruff of his hoodie and held him up in the air, his legs dangling as his head knocked back. "Why could it have not been you that died? North was 10 times the Guardian you'll ever be."

Jacks eyes widened at this. He was right.

Pitch had said it as well, he'd made a mess of everything.

Jack sharply opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep, was the first thing he wondered. He was about to turn over when he saw something golden float across his shoulder.

Golden sand.

"S-sandy?" He whispered through is harsh throat. He touched the small wisps and it burst into life. The sand multiplied and took the form of beautiful little dolphins. Two of them. Jack smiled his eyes watering. He was going to be alright! The guardians where on their way!

He laughed softly as he watched the dolphins rub their little heads against his cheek, happy to see him, before continuing to circle him. Jack laid back down watching the therapeutic dolphins dance together. He felt his eyes rolling shut, peacefully, a good dream on the way.

Then he heard a cold and sharp crack.

* * *

Sandman's hair stuck up suddenly. He displayed above his head a pulsing snowflake which slowly span.

Bunnymunds ears shot up "You found him?"

Sandy nodded his head bouncing up and down in excitement. The wisp was slightly larger as Sandy started focusing his sand on it, sending the Young Immortal dreams of playful dolphins. Those were always the dreams he sent Jack.

"Oh Sandy you beauty!" Bunnymund remarked but startled suddenly. Sandy's shoulders were up and he was travelling a lot faster.

"What is it?!" Bunnymund asked but the Sandman didn't answer. Bunnymund stuck his head slightly out the plane, his ears violently flapped in the wind. He saw the once thick beam of sand rapidly fading into nothing.

"Hang on Jack we're coming!" Bunnymund said out loud as they raced out of the Burgess town and into the forest.

* * *

Jacks heart raced. He had completely lost track of time. His body was cold and tensing up in the ice water. He squirmed as the pressure of water and mud collapsed onto him. Sucking up his last breath, (a pathetic excuse as a gasp) before struggling out from under the mud.

He kicked and thrashed his arms breaking free from the weeds and mud, which with the help of buoyancy he escaped before it set.

Jack's eyes darted up. There was light still, but it was blurred, something blocking it. His mind started panicking as he remembered dying from this when he was human. Jack's cheeks puffed out as he continued to hold his breath. He reached for his staff and kicked his legs violently to the surface.

In all 300 years (and 18 years of mortality) he never saw it necessary to learn how to swim, heck when he became Jack Frost he didn't need to swim, he could simply stand on ice that would form under his feet. He wished at least he'd know how to sufficiently hold his breath.

Jacks eyes widened as he reached the surface of the water. Covering the lake was a thick coat of ice. Jack cursed as he remembered that he formed it in his rush to go after Pitch. This power was very strongly linked to his emotions and he had never learned how to properly control them.

Jack grit his teeth as he tapped his staff against it, wanting the ice to recede but the ice just grew thicker. Jack seeing this immediately pulled the staff back, and started to bang against the ice. Jack screamed, but only bubbles of air hit the ice above him.

* * *

The plane dissolved and both Guardians hopped out of the cloud of sand. "He was here…" Bunnymund nodded convinced. The line was clear from where spring clashed against winter again, as a layer of frost cover the grass and lake.

"Sandy can yo-" Bunnymund stopped himself suddenly as his eyes darted and his nose fumbled. His ears twitched and eyes widened as he saw a pair of pale hands flat, pushing at the ice from underneath.

"JACK!" Bunnymund yelled as he hopped onto the lake. Sandy not far behind.

Jack's eyes perked slightly at the scream of his name. It was mumbled, blocked out by the freezing water numbing his ears, but it was his name. Jack looked up to see above him an outline of the large Pooka his knees were pressed against the ice as his large hands were cupped trying to look through.

Jack heard him call his name again and he banged his hands against the ice. He tried pushing again but to no avail.

"Dammit! It's Jack! Hang on! We'll get you out!" The Pooka yelled as he pulled out his Boomerangs and began chipping away at the ice. The Boomerang was just bouncing off it. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" Bunnymund yelled in frustration. Sandy compressed his hands and created a Roadside drill out of sand, with a helmet and goggles over his head. The machine of sand buzzed violently as it only just started to chip the ice.

Jack lowered himself and twisted his body, kicking hard and barging into the ice with his shoulder. It wasn't making any difference. He clenched his left hand into a fist again and beat the ice. The cold water slowly freezing his body. He punched again, the ice cold temperature slowing down the winter sprite.

Jack pulled back his hand again for a third punch when he felt his chest fighting against him; forcing him to open his lungs, begging him to breath. Jack's eyes widened as he screamed for the second time.

**Just say my name,**

Jack's eyes twitched hearing Pitch repeat those words in his head.

**Three times.**

"Hang on Jack!" Bunny's eyes widened as he saw Jack squirming awkwardly.

"Sandy!" Bunnymund yelled but Sandy couldn't hear, he was slowly getting into the ice but knew he wasn't going to be fast enough!

**That's all it takes,**

Jacks hand pressed flat against the ice and he pushed his face to see what was happening their side. Bunnymund placed his paws on top of Jacks hand on the other side.

**And all the nightmares,**

"Just a little more Jack we're almost there!" Bunnymund hopped to the side of him, one paw pressed onto the ice. The other started hammering away much faster.

**All the pain.**

"Son of a-!" Bunnymund yelled louder with each hit.

**Everything,**

His body was slowly freezing at his joints. He could only watch as he saw the blurry outline of the Pooka knock at the ice faster, his vision was starting to get very clouded, as the oxygen sapped from his brain.

**Will stop forever.**

"Come'on!" Bunnymund yelled as he managed to crack the ice finally**. **"Almost -Jack just hang-" Bunnymund couldn't finish his sentence as he looked back to Jack. Jack's hand was under his paw again, pressing on the ice.

"-J-Jack-!" Bunnymund's eyes widened as Jack was…smiling?

His head shook as he watched Jacks mouth open slightly and small little air bubbles flew out. "No…" Bunny couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it "NO!" He screamed as the little delicate sprite started to sink.

Jack's eyes, only slightly open watched as the Pooka tried to crack the ice faster. He could hear his yelps that slowly started to fade into silence as Jack slowly continued sinking.

The last thing he saw was the silhouette of a much bigger, broader shouldered figure. The Pooka hopped out of the way as this figure slammed hard on the ice, making the whole lake shake.

Jack could feel his eyes rolling shut. As they did he never took his eyes of the outline. He couldn't tell, but it looked a lot like North.

* * *

**End Chapter 9**

**Stay tuned for 24/12 for Chapter 10 - 28 Degrees C**

****A.N. Would love to hear your reactions to this! :D

See you tomorrow!

Cloaki xx


	10. Chapter 10

"_Immortality is the condition of a dead man who doesn't believe he is dead."_

_~ H.L. Mencken_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - 28 Degrees C**

* * *

"JACK!" Bunnymund yelled into the ice. He jumped to his paws and stamped on the crack he had finally formed. After the third stamp the crack started to grow but it was never going to break the ice. Bunnymund repositioned himself and thumped harder than he ever had "Don't you dare Jack!" he yelled as his paw started to chip away at the ice. His body was telling him to stop, the cold numbing his toe pads but he wouldn't stop, not until he had Jack in his arms. The ice crack now a little deeper he stamped his paw again.

Sandy eyes widened as he saw the last breath escape Jack's lips. He shook his head as he felt all hope drain from him, his sand fading and slowly dropped to the ground; Bunnymund's screams echoed in his head. His mouth dropped open as tears started to form in his eyes.

He looked up to the Pooka and eyes snapped back immediately as a large creature standing on two legs and arms in the air stood above Bunnymund. Sandy snapped back into life his golden body gleaming quickly and bolted towards Bunnymund.

The Pooka once not being able to see Jack focused on a large shadow towering him. He turned round staring at the large creature his eyes widening as his body froze and groaned as Sandy grabbed him, pushing him out of the way. Not a second later the giant creature slammed onto the ice, cracking it under its weight and plummeted into the icy water.

Bunnymund shook the snow off him, clambering out of Sandy's grip. "JACK!" he continued again as he leaped for the fresh hole in the ice.

He grounded to a halt as he watched a pair of furry round ears followed by a large black noes poke out of the water. Slowly a brown head shot out of the lake with a blue fabric in its mouth. The Pooka watched bewildered as a brown bear crawled out of the freezing water and onto the ice. Carrying in its mouth (like a bear would to its cub) a thin and unnervingly still body.

Bunnymund fixed to the spot seeing Jacks head flopped over as the bear continued to walk with him. Both animals ears shot up sharply to the sound of a strong whistle, followed by an encouraging call.

"Over here, come on!" The voice was soft, gentle and familiar to the Pooka's ears; Likewise for the brown bear as it picked up its pace and trotted over to the call.

Bunnymund hopped off the lake to the side to see a young girl running towards them and falling to her knees just before the lake, encouraging the bear closer. As she knelt the snow and frost around started to melt away and little flowers started to grow around her. Her bright red locks fell forward as she leant towards to the bear, stroking its head briefly before attending to the drenched body.

"Nay…" Bunnymund's voice sounded foreign as he watched the bear drop its catch and continue walking, shaking of the icy water before hovering next to its master. Meanwhile Jack lay deathly still. Bunnymund swallowed hard and jumped towards Jack. Sandy too not far behind.

The shadows under his features stood out sickly against his pale face. His eyebrows, even though put through so much stress and pain were relaxed, with gentle flakes of ice and snow frozen onto and in them. His eyes were closed but swollen, in a pinkish red colour on the eyelids but a deep, horrifying purple underneath the eyes. Trailing down from his eyebrow on the left side of his head were numerous trails of blood in a variety of directions, from where his head hung from different angles as it bled.

Though he had never seen the girl before Sandy knew she meant well. He flew over and down to Jacks left side (as the girl knelt on the right) and softly touched Jack's left hand, in fear that if he held it too tight it would break in his hand; Sandy had never seen anyone so fragile.

"C-can you help him?" Bunny ears were low as he continued to stand over them.

"I'll try. Aster I can't promise he'll…" The girl stopped unable to finish her sentence. Bunnymund just continued stare at Jack, his eyes watering up. He'd never felt so useless. His mind flooded with hatred and anger at himself.

_I_ should have kept a closer eye on him,_ I_ should have been stronger for him.

Bunnymund tried to push the thoughts out of his head. He took a step forward his voice still quiet. "What do you need?" He murmured.

The girl didn't look to the Pooka as her fingers held up Jack's wrist pressed against a vain whilst her head hovered over his mouth and nose. "He'll need dry material, towels, blankets. Whatever you can find."

At that Bunnymund thumped his foot without hesitation and dived through his hole. Sandy turned as he watched Bunnymund set off before slowly turning to Jack again. He wrapped his fingers around the cold hand a little more, to support himself mainly.

The girl gently repositioned Jacks head, pushing down gently on his forehead with her right hand and lifting the chin with her left. Sandy watched as below his neck he saw Jack's veins, rather than a blue they were thick and black, close to the surface of his skin. Sandman couldn't help but wonder what Pitch had put him through. Part of him wanted to take away all of Jack's pain, but the other wanted to not know a thing about it. He knew if he reflected too much he too would go after Pitch alone driven by anger.

The girl then quickly propped open his mouth and lightly squeezed his nose before placing her mouth and to his blowing into his lungs.

Sandy watched as his chest struggled to rise, starting to freeze. After the fifth breath she moved back to his chest and locked her hands pushing down as she started counting. Sandy watched Jack's head shook from the force of the girl on his body.

She cursed and moved back to his mouth again breathing harder into his lungs as his chest rose again a little easier this time. She counted again as pushed down on his chest. Sandy heard the whoosh of a rabbit tunnel opening but didn't turn to look.

Bunnymund jumped out and knelt by Jacks feet on the now fresh green grass.

Jacks body twitched suddenly, his head rocked to the side as his mouth opened widely in a coughing fit. Sandy jumped out the way relief in his eyes while the girl rubbed his back encouraging him. Jack, his eyes still closed continued to cough up the ice water, his body shaking a little.

The girl sighed, "Thank goodness."

Jack was breathing, but by the looks of him he was still far from okay, let alone his usual self. Still rubbing Jack's back the girl stated "We need to get him dry." now looking to Bunnymund, who simply nodded in response. He was glad she was here, he wouldn't have a clue what to do in this situation. As Jack steadied, gasping through a sore throat she gently rolled him onto his back again.

She then rose onto her knees as she carefully opened Jacks right eye first, between her fingers, then carefully his left. Sandy saw that the once radiant blue eyes had gone, leaving a bland silver in its place and his pupils were not dilating in reaction to the light. Jack's eyes rolled shut slowly after; he started shivering as they started to remove his wet clothing. Shivering was a good sign at this stage. It meant his body was fighting.

"Son of a-" Bunnymund cursed under his breath. He slowly started to uncover his body the crimson stains revealed the terrible damage. Sandy gasped at the wounds as they slowly took off the wet clothes leaving him in his boxers.

They were bad, no, bad doesn't begin to cover it. "Aster, we can attend to them once he's stable. His heart and body are too weak to tend to anything else right now." the girl suggested as she started to dry Jack with one of the towels, Bunnymund just nodded again.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what Pitch put him through, and they could only see the physical side of thing at the moment. He dreaded to think what else Pitch did.

The name hissed in his head. One day, he was going to put him in his place - for good.

The group slowly and careful dried Jack with the towels. The girl took off her yellow winter coat, left in a beautiful white dress made out a light material. She took the first blanket from Bunnymund and wrapped his torso. Then another to cover his lower body.

"Sandy, can you get the plane ready? I won't able to transport him like this through the tunnels." Bunny suggested as he helped wrap up Jack. Sandy shot into the air violently nodding at his task and started conjuring up his golden sand.

The girl looked down onto the sleeping Jack and lifted up his right arm gently, pushing it through the coat sleeve. Bunnymund saw what she was doing and knelt down the opposite side of Jack as he helped her.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked as she handed him the coat behind Jack's back

"Oh, I was just hanging around, making sure all the animals were out from hibernation. It is my job after all. You bring eggs to the children and I wake up the other animals maintaining a balance so they can collect enough food in time for winter."

"And the bear?" Bunny raised an eyebrow as he started to pick Jack carefully.

"Bastian?" she cocked her head to the side before laughing softly "He keeps me company..." she smiled as she reached up to scratch his neck as he sat behind her, giving a small growl of appreciation.

Sandy approached the pair and summoned to golden sand wisps which picked up the final blanket he was lying on. Once the blanket was crossed against his chest Sandy turned the two wisps into a buckle, that fastened it the cloak in place. He then sprinkled some more above Jack's head trying to give him pleasant dreams of the Dolphin again.

"Nice touch Sanderson," She smiled to him, as he returned the smile producing a question mark above his head and holding out his hand. She smiled and shook it playfully. "Please to meet you, my name is Mother Nature, but everyone calls me Nay."

Sandy smiled his eyes wide at meeting a new Immortal. He formed a hat above his head and took it off to thank Nay, before turning and continuing on the ever growing sand cloud, transforming it into their transport. He had to admit he was surprised that_ Mother_ Nature was so young!

The pair smiled but it got very tense very quickly. Nay saw the way Bunnymund was looking at Jack, he probably thought it was his fault. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Aster, I… I heard about North."

Bunnymund looked up to her, his face holding a questioning look but her gaze stared back to the floor. "Ombric told me... about the factory too." She paused staring at the grass. She had heard the explosion from Santoff Claussen. Ombric had not long before sensed something was wrong and so had left Nay on her own with the other mythical creatures. Later on that day she had found the ruined site with the memorial plaque and placed her own respects along with a Russian doll, Sand present, and beautifully red painted and decorated Easter egg.

"I can't believe that he's actually..." Bunny couldn't say it, his left hand curling around Jacks shoulder as he held him.

Nay leant forward and placed a hand on his right shoulder, gently rubbing it, making him not have to say it. She knew how he felt. Bunnymund then scooped his right hand underneath Jack's legs and picked him up slowly rising to his paws. "Thanks for... for everything Nay, I don't know what we-"

Nay rose too, "Don't, he'll be alright. He's in safe arms." She smiled supporting the large Pooka. "Bring him to Santoff Claussen. Ombric can then look at the wounds, see if there's any of Pitch's contamination."

Bunnymund nodded, considering how and in what sense Nay meant 'contaminate', "Alright," he finally answered.

Nay smiled and walked away from Bunnymund calling Bastian to her side. The bear trotted to catch up to her, and Nay gently praised him by giving him a small scratch behind the ear.

"Nay," Bunnymund called to her, she turned, her hands clinging onto Bastian "Be careful ya little ankle biter."

Nay smiled, nodded once, and hopped onto Bastian's back, taking off into the forest.

* * *

**End Chapter 10**

**Stay tuned for 25/12 for Chapter 11 - Green Coat**

* * *

****A.N.

RIGHT! NORTH'S OUT TONIGHT SO LEAVE YOUR STOCKINGS OUT AND SOME LOW CALORIE MINCE PIES OR COOKIES :)

I will be uploading tomorrow's chapter at 7:30 PM GMT (UK time) - So don't spend all day waiting for an Upload! Get off your internet and spend Christmas with someone special :3

Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and were ever you are in the World I hope that you have a magnificent day!

And in view of the story! What did you think? What's your approach to Nay? Like/Hate/Marmite? :P

Haha, till tomorrow!

Charli xx


	11. Chapter 11

_"While death and darkness girdle me I grope for immortality." _

_~ Lionel Johnson_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Green Coat**

* * *

_'I guess the plane won't extend for three_.' Bunnymund wondered to himself as he looked over the end of the sand sailing boat, dream sand glowing and trailing behind them as the smoothly travelled across the sky. The wind was peacefully flowing against his ears causing them to flap a little and it gently stroked through Sandy's hair as he hovered behind the wheel as he steered them over the different towns. Night had fallen as they had set off and Sandy had to focus a little more on the sleeping children, giving them pleasant dreams as they floated to the North Pole. As it travelled over the roofs of sleeping children wisps of sands fell down to the children giving them sweet dreams in this time of chaos. Sandy wore a relaxed, wearing a peaceful smile on his face as he held onto the helm.

Bunnymund only wished for the same with Jack. He stepped away from Sandy and trudged down a set of small stairs in the middle of the yacht leading to a small covered cabin. Just as the exterior the interior was made out of sand, but with a slight loss of colour, giving it a browner shade so it was a gentler light on Jacks warn out eyes… should they open.

There were two small benches built off the walls of the cabin. On the right, Jack lay silently, comforted in a golden sand blanket and cushion under his head whilst on the other bench lay Jack's staff. His breathing had started to improve, getting stronger but they were still irregular and sharp against his raw throat. Bunnymund's eyes instantly locked to his chest, he watched as it rose very sharply and sank back again. He then looked up to the rim of the yellow coat around his neck and scowled at his neck. The black threatening vines were starting to grow higher up his face.

Bunnymund's ears perked to the sound of violently buzzing and high pitched squealing. Bunnymund recognized the sound and gently raised his paw, outstretching it for her to scratch her feathered head against. The little Tooth fairy smiled and took his offer, before heading for his whiskers and face, returning the favour by lightly scratching behind his ear. He smiled at the innocence for a second before her little eyes widened and wings stopped for a second.

She screeched even higher at first before swooping down to the weak form. She stopped just above his head turning back to Bunnymund who's eyes met hers. Her stare of confusion and worry was like a punch to his stomach. Her eyes wide, collecting the tears that would fall down her little feathered face at any second whilst her lower lip quivered as her little high voice mumbled.

'What happened to him?'

Bunnymund imagined the translation to be.

**Why didn't you protect him?**

Bunnymund's ears flopped. _'Yeah… that's more like it.'_ He sighed, his body slouching as his ear dropped and he fell into the other bench on the other side of the cabin. The tooth fairy sniffed before hovering over to Bunnymund and sitting on his knee.

He looked at her again to see him staring up at him and he sighed again. He reached down and carefully scooped her up, bringing her closer to his face, looking to Jack.

"W-we" his mouth quivered, pushing all thoughts out of his head. "We found him in a lake of ice..." Bunnymund looked down to the fairy to see her wings had curved to the side, and head lowered with eyes shut.

Tooth was listening via telepathy.

Bunnymund kicked himself. Why did she have to find out like this.

* * *

Toothania eyes sprung open, "You found them!" She smiled cheerfully dashing out of the central tower and too the edge of it.

'_Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute slow down, let me hear'_ Toothania assured the little panicked fairy in her head. Her eyes sharpened widely as her hands fell to her sides dropping their contents. She fell to the mosaic tiling; her wings just stopping in her emotion.

'_Mother Nature says he could be infected with Pitch's sand… or, something like that.'_

She heard Bunnymund's voice. _'Something like that? They don't know what's wrong with him!?'_ Toothania gasped sharply inhaling almost forgetting to breathe as the tears fell down her face.

* * *

"After Sandy's done his night round here, so the children don't stop believing in him we're heading to the Satoff Clausen." Bunnymund finished. The silence was killing him. He could only imagine Tooth crying as he explained through the fairy. He shut his eyes sighing again.

The little humming fairy moaned a questioning motif. Bunnymund looked down to her to see her pink and blue eye brightly staring back through her watery eyes as her head gently held to the side in a questioning manor.

"Ombric's there, he said he's look at the injuries." Bunnymund explained and she lowered her head in thought.

* * *

Tooth caught her breath, calming herself down before taking off quickly into the sky.

Meanwhile now a mile below, a single neglected tooth continued to fall, it's odds of getting remembered decreasing to nothing as it plunged to the ground.

* * *

The little fairy picked herself up quickly buzzing rapidly as she rose out Bunnymund's paw. She sung and sung in her tweeting voice. Bunnymund shook his head as he sat forward.

"Sorry little biter, I don't know what you're trying ta say" he shrugged his shoulders as he held out his paw to sit on again, which she gently took and knelt on it. She rolled her eyes before shaking her head and crossing her arms, glaring up at him annoyed at this communication problem.

Bunnymund rose to his feet, a small sigh leaving his lips as she hovered out of his hands again. "Look, just tell Tooth that we're heading to Santoff Claussen. We'll find Mother Nature and Ombric there."

The little humming bird mumbled again squeakily as to protest but Bunnymund's back was turned heading out of the cabin. As his paws vanished from her line of sight she sighed in annoyance.

Jack groaned quietly, his eyes tightly shutting for a brief second as his head twisted to the side.

The fairy's wings buzzed even harder screeching just once as to call his name as she turned to him. He didn't respond, his eyes relaxed again as he went back to his usual irregular breathing. She hovered closer to see sweat drops starting to form on his face.

She whimpered softly in worry as she couldn't help her dear friend.

* * *

"THEY"RE DOING WHAT!" Pitch's eyes were wide and fierce as his cry ran throughout the cave.

The presence in his chair smiled, chuckling deeply and darkly to this as he watch his operative pace from one side of the circular level to the other, sometimes even circling the globe.

**So Zwei tells me.**

Pitch stopped in his tracks. "What?" he spat through his gritted teeth. His hands dropped to his sides as he stared at the presence, his back turned but head looking over his shoulder staring darkly at the Presence.

**Don't be afraid. It won't hurt him…**

The presence laughed.

**…much.**

He laughed even louder at Pitch's reaction. Pitch had sharply turned and opened his mouth quickly to answer back but shut it, shaking his head and cursing he believed.

The figure though not visible in his dark wisps covering all parts of his body smiled.

**You doubt my power?**

Pitch shook his head his eyes scowling. "I'm sick of it." He spat turning away from it. He sharply pointed his finger at the ground as he emphasized every word. "That was not my plan!" Pitch growled now facing the figure to the side of the globe.

**And look were your plan got you!**

The figure rose out of his throne.

**You only made the faith the children that have in the guardians stronger.**

He hissed.

Pitch's blood boiled and he inhaled sharply through his nose gritting his teeth. Pitch then lowered his head, keeping calm. "You're right." He shrugged his shoulders as his eyes brows raised in acceptance while his eyes closed. He stopped his face pointing to the ground and eyes slowly opened staring fiercely at the presence. He kept his eyes focused on the presence as he secretly summoned another shadow of himself.

The shadow pitch's eyes and mouth grinning grew out of the darkness raising his scythe above his head and slicing through the figure.

Pitch smiled sinisterly at his scream as he vanished into nothing.

"Now we do things my- " Pitch stopped mid-sentence . A voice cackled darkly across the entire cave. Louder and louder each second. Followed by

**I'm curious, after killing me what did you plan to do next.**

Pitch growled as Pitch was grabbed and held around the neck by the presence and watched as the presence stood behind the shadow Pitch had summoned. The two stared at each other in the eyes when brought into the light they were exactly identical, unrecognisable.

** Do not question me.**

Pitch gradually shut his eyes as he watched the shadow Pitch slowly have two hands placed over his ears as his the figure spoke. He gritt his teeth ad the clashing sound of a final scream followed by a crunching of a breaking neck noise. Pitch opened his eyes again to see the shadow of himself thankfully fade into wisps of black.

**My, my. You're still a coward.**

Pitch's eyes widened as he struggled out the grip as the Presence started to walk towards him.

**I the one that found you.**

Pitch thrashed his shoulders awkwardly and whimpered quietly as he was forced back a hand now clinging onto his chin forcing him to look at the presence.

**I the one that saved you.**

Pitch forced his eyes shut, only to have them held open by bony fingers. Pitch looked back to the Presence, now meters away from him. He lunged forward at Pitch. Water started to fill the bottom of his eyes as his eyelids were fiercely stretched open staring at the figure. It suddenly lunged towards him.

**I**

It's voiced growled darkly at each word a grey and black skeletal face with places of the muscle still attached lunged out of the cloaking black shadow.

**THE ONE THAT GAVE YOU ALL THIS POWER!**

The presence roared.

**Know your place.**

The face spat at Pitch as it unhurriedly sank back into the black shadow. As it turned the grip around Pitch's face and neck disappeared and he fell to all floors to the ground. One hand reached up to his neck gently rubbing it.

"What do you suggest we do" he murmured under his throat, keeping his eyes to the ground.

The figure exhaled groaning deeply in content.

**"We've done our damage, all we can do is wait." **

He leant back into his thrown placing his hands over the edge of the arm rests.

* * *

Jack's head twisted sharply as he started to groan a little louder, sweet pouring down his face. "Don't… *pant*…don't leave…. *groan*… we have too… *wince*…"

"Jack!" Bunnymund appeared at the bottom of the stairs and quickly ran over to Jack's side seeing him struggling, his body and twisting in ways he couldn't handle, not with his injuries.

"Jack it's okay, you're safe now" He tried to encourage the sleeping immortal who panted harder and faster, knocking the sand blanket away.

Sandy felt the blanket fall off him and placed his hand flat against the helm, instructing the sand to put Jack into a pleasant dream, to calm him.

Bunnymund watched as the dream sand grew from different parts of the walls and started to form the usual dancing dolphins above his head. But Jack just screamed louder. Bunnymund shook his head as he watched the dolphins shrivel and turn into a shark, biting at the other dolphins and turning them into black sand.

"Jack you have to wake up you're safe!" Bunnymund tried to encourage as he placed a hand on his shoulder. With that touch Jack's eyes shot open and he stared sharply at Bunnymund. Bunnymund looked closer, his eyes, they were wide. He was scared of him.

Jack screamed louder, forcing his body up as he tried to crawl away from Bunnymund.

The Pooka shook his head. "Jack you have to listen to me! Your body can't take this!" He called a little louder over Jack's cries, the nightmare sand dispersing above his head but not fading. Jack shook his head violently.

"You're not him, you're not him! YOU'RE NOT HIM!" he screamed.

"Jack-!" Bunny winced sharply, releasing his grip as his hands ran to his chest. A large scratch had formed where Jack had cut him with an Icicle he had formed in his hand.

"I *pant*… I said get off me…!" Jack gasped his hands pushing against Bunnymunds but there was no way he letting Jack go. Not after last time. He didn't care how many times he scratched him.

The black sand unnoticed merged into the wall of the sandy yacht and like acid slowly spread on the wall decaying it and rather than creating black sand, started to leave a growing hole of nothing.

Sandy's eyes widened as the yacht suddenly became a lot harder to control. He grit his teeth struggling to keep the boat on course.

Jack saw beneath him the hole growing.

"Crikey-! SANDY KNOCK HIM OUT!" Bunnymund yelled as he now had his arms locked around Jacks chest. Now off the bench Jack in his struggles reached down to the other seat were his staff lay. Once it was in his hands Jack flipped around the icicle, the point facing away and dug it into the pirates leg.

Bunnymund screamed loudly, not expecting it and his arms relaxed slightly. His eyes widened as he realized and lashed out for Jack but he was gone. Bunnymund fell to one knee. "JACK-!" He screamed as the yellow coat started to get smaller and smaller. "NO-!"

Sandman heard the scream and ran to the side of the yacht and too saw Jack's body fall. He was about to send wisps to catch him when suddenly the ship lunged to the left away from Jack. Sandy was knocked back with it, and watched as he landed the helm continuously spinning left. Sandy grasped back onto it trying to hold it steady as he slowly brought it back around.

Jack didn't dare look back to the ship, he pressed his leg tighter together, staff in hand as he called the wind to his side. Sure enough the wind started to pick him up again and he soared over the village. Jack winced suddenly cursing as he felt his leg give way in the pressure he was putting on it.

His eyes widened as he felt a burning feeling on his wrist. He turned to it to see a black wisps had latched around it and was pulling him back to the ship. Jack winced in agony, remembering the wisps back in Pitch's lair, they were exactly the same!

Sandy sighed relieved that he got him and flicked his whip behind him pulling the immortal back to him.

Jack struggled in its grip as he watched more vines grow out of the one holding him and reach out for him. Jack turned, now looking up to the ship and whacked his staff against the golden wisps, freezing it and quickly snapping free.

Jack panted relieved he broke free. He turned to his left to see a Fearling stallion galloping towards him.

Bunnymund eventually pulled out the icicle melting as it hit the sandy floor. His eyes sharpened as he watched Jack prepare another attack at "-TOOTH! WATCH OUT!" He screamed at her. Tooth looked up seeing Bunnymund and quickly turned back to look at Jack just sending a frost bolt towards her. She quickly rolled out the way and hid in the cloud.

Jack's hands tightened on his staff as he looked around, just hovering in the air as his eyes searched the clouds. "

"You have to remember Jack…" He heard a whisper in his ear as his body was locked. Arms had grabbed him from under his arms and locked around his head. He squirmed against the grip, screaming again. "Jack, relax, it's us. The Guardians." Jack slowed down, in exhaustion and confusion as he listened. "Trust me." The last whisper was soft, a woman's, and slightly tearful. Jack's arms lowered as did his head as he let out a final sigh in exhaustion.

Tooth too sighed as she repositioned him in his arms, carrying like you would a baby and rapidly ascending into the sky, back to the yacht.

"Are you hurt?" Was the first thing Bunnymund answered as she entered through the stairwell ( the hole now patched up. She glared at him not approving his first question at all. "Jack's sleeping." She answer the correct question first, "And I'm fine," she then answered as she lay Jack back on the bench but repositioned him so that his head rested on her lap.

She gently stroked the wet hair out of his eyes and face, before gently stroking his head. She started to hum to him, hushing Jack's soft gasps and winces as he slept in her arms. The golden sand started to form dolphins above Jack's head again.

"Sandy says we'll arrive in an hour." He said looking towards her part way up the stairs.

Still humming she turned her head and nodded, before looking back to Jack and placing pulling out a vial of teeth from her satchel. She gently reached over and placed Jack's hand on top of it. His eyes relaxed as it started to glow. "You'll be safe Jack, I promise." She whispered as she finished her lullaby and started again slowly.

Jack's head sunk into her lap a little more, as he remembered a surprise celebration he had planned for Pippa's birthday. The look on her face, her smile bringing tears of joy to his eyes.

* * *

Sandy gently dropped altitude from the sky gently landing on the snow. Bunnymund stepped out of the cabin carrying Jack with Tooth not far behind (Baby Tooth sitting on her shoulder) and they both walked to the edge of the boat. Sandy removed the boards they were standing on from the rest of the boat as it absorbed into him, and all five of them slowly sank to the floor.

Bunnymund's eyes gazed down to Jack in his arms, his head was propped up resting against his chest as his arms hung loosely. One of Bunnymund's arms was wrapped round his shoulder, while the other scooped under his knees.

Tooth gasped and stopped in her space hovering off the ground, Sandy stood beside her. Bunnymund still walking then looked up.

Standing, not far ahead was a well-dressed man his arms crossed one hand stroking his beard as he waited for the group. He stood firmly in the ground with his feet shoulder width apart. He wore thick black boots and brown baggy trousers hidden shortly by a long elegant green coat with golden sequins and buttons. On this magnificent coat for shoulders were brown fuzz pads, also along his cuffs and neck for warmth most likely. His thick and hairy grey and white beard covered the majority of his chest and face for that matter, running over over his nose and merged with his hair. His eyebrows were a sharp black, and his eyes were a vibrant blue.

His eyes widened as the group approached and his arms dropped to his side, his mouth gaping open.

"Shostakovich…." He cursed.

* * *

**End Chapter 11**

**Stay tuned for 28/12 for Chapter 12 -Fruitcake**

* * *

**A.N.**

WHOA! Thanks for the responses! I literally just fell asleep after I wrote that chapter! So apologies for not responding to them yesterday, I will do for this chapter!

I've decided to take an extra day off! I've got cousins aunts and uncles round squishing into one house tomorrow... IT'S GOING TO BE CHAOS!

So a mixed view on Nay, some thought cheesy, some thought excited, some thought cunning ;)

Yes Nay and Ombric are in the books however I have not ready them yet (Christmas mail is slow so they'll be arriving in the post on 28th apparently ~_~) so because of that if I do get anything wrong I'd love a lesson or two in it and hopefully will put straight. There are parts of the books I'm sure are not correct but have to set in-order for this to work. Which hopefully it will! So yes apologies in advanced!

For those not reading/haven't read the books don't worry I'm not asking you to buy them (although you should because I'm sure they're amazing!) but in advanced Ombric and Mother Nature are not key parts. Well... not enough that you have to know about their back story in order to understand the books.

And apologies in advanced for being a tad late. Was stuck in a game of monopoly and ran out of alchol lol :P

**WISHING YOU ALL A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! Whether your waking up now or slowly tucking into bed I hope you have had/having a fabulous day! **

Take care!

Cloaki xx


	12. Chapter 12

_'Love without, love gone wrong__  
Life less words, carry on  
But I know; All I know,  
Is that the ends beginning'_

_~Trading Yesterday – Shattered_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Unfolding Creases**

* * *

"N-North is that-?" Before Toothania could even finish her sentence her arms were already round his thick neck tears of joys seeping into his hair.

North -a bit surprised at her speed and force- jumped a little, but returned the hug softly. His face twisted slightly, kicking himself mentally as her shoulders started shaking a little as she started to sob softly. He sighed softly before hugging her a little tighter, closing his eyes momentarily. Tooth slowly pulled away and North released her, opening his eyes to see Sandy hovering over to him; a smile growing across his face in happiness and relief.

Bunnymund stood to the spot. His ears were up in defence yet his eyebrows had wrinkled slightly covering his eyes in a glare. He was more disgusted than happy at this moment.

North then turned to him and eyes focused onto the little bundle he held in his arms. "What happened to Jack?" It had taken North a while for him to identify who Bunnymund was carrying, Jack was unrecognisable. It seemed the hypothermia was starting to wear off, yet on their way to Serbia -Santoff Claussen being based there, in the Russian mountains and not the wasteland of the North Pole- Jack often moaned that he was cold even though his head felt like it was burning and sweat continually poured down his face.

Bunnymund couldn't help but roll his eyes shaking his head and groaning in annoyance as he walked past him "Wouldn't you like to know." He mumbled under his breath.

"He's trying to help…" Tooth called after him as he trudged through the soft snow, coating the village creatively.

The little village was obviously not your ordinary; anything was and still is possible, for it was unlike any other village in the world. Tunnels, secret passage ways, trap doors and magic rooms littered the entire ground beneath them. Whilst over and on land small houses lined a center passage left and right, where telescopes and retractable roofs made of evergreen sprigs were the norm. Instead of homes in some cases there stood large thick trees with great doors and small windows leading into them. These trees could grow to any size and at any time, providing for the requirements of the owner.

Bunnymund headed straight at first until the door to the largest of these trees swung open suddenly; a pale yellow light flickering towards them as the sky started to darken into a red sky.

"Aster, this way!" Bunnymund looked to see a young woman stand just outside the doorway. One hand was outstretched behind her, pointing to the open door whilst the other beckoned the Pooka faster inside. The lady was graceful, and elegant in all nature. As her arms pointed her long, black coal hair, brushed against her body, and over a beautiful green long dress. The dress made of a tough, coarse material had white layer underneath, seeping out around the edges as the green dress sat on top of it. Over her shoulders was a grey thick cloak, along the edges a beautifully embroidery, unable to make out in the light. It was fastened on her right shoulder, by a small golden pin and left enough space at the back to pull into a hood should be required. Just under her cloak a brown buckled belt gently rested, at the mouth of the layers of cloak sat a small brown pouch containing a mixture miscellaneous items.

Bunnymund without saying another word hopped over to her, as she invited him in; leaving the door open for the other guardians to follow. Bunnymund hopped up the spiral stair case higher into the tree trunk close behind the lady. He heard the door closing behind him, followed by a set of louder, heavier steps, undoubtedly North.

Bunnymund turned his head back to the Lady "What are you playing at Nay-?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a child." She almost spat at the Pooka.

Bunnymund's eyes flinched a little, surprised at most. "Fine. Mother Nature?" He asked in the same tone. The lady didn't even turn to look at the Pooka as she clasped a hand around one of the doors leading off the stairwell and into a small room. "This way." She stated as she entered.

The room was cosy with wooden brown walls but had vines running through in different places. Against the opposite wall were two beds both with a bedside table next to them and where separate slightly by a window in-between. To the left of the room against the wall lined a number of cupboards, in which one contained a sink above the work surface, and on top of the others a large variety of different shaped vials and flasks. Above were more glasses, containing different plants and herbs, most likely for medical purposes.

"Lie him on the bed," She then ordered as she walked to the far corner of the room bending into a small cupboard pulling out a bowl and then filling it with cold water. She then pulled out a towel from the drawer before walking over to the bed, and placing the water bowl on the table next to it.

"What happened after I left?" She demanded again as she undid the golden pin and started to remove Jack's layers.

"So that was you-?" Bunnymund questioned standing at the end of the bed watching as she gently soaked the cloth and dabbed on Jack's forehead lightly before soaking it again and folding it, resting it on his forehead.

"Of course. Now answer the question." She snarled at him, desperation in her voice as she removed the yellow coat, which had now turned into a greyish brown color and rested it the post on the foot board closest to her.

The other Guardians had now walked in by this point, and took their places around the room. North leant against the wall not far from the door, Sandy hovered looking out of a window to the rest of the twinkling lights of Santoff Claussen whilst Tooth sat at the foot of the other bed.

Bunnymund shook his head in annoyance looking to the ground. He explained to her about the hallucinations, and how Jack would sweat buckets whilst saying he was cold, as well as the nightmares. Mother Nature didn't look away from Jack, but her eyes darted up and down, thinking, calculating what happened as he lay on his back.

Jack's breathing had indeed grown stronger, but he was hissing through breaths trying to control his breathing and cool him down. He could hear a blur of voices but was too tired to focus and make anything out. Instead he tries to open his eyes, but his body is too weak.

"Once we had Jack back on the ship-" Bunnymund stopped as the door to the room opened again.

The oldman's eyes fell straight to the frail body. His mouth gaped open slightly before sighing and shutting the door behind him. As he shut it Tooth heard a little groan in annoyance, sounding like a child from outside the door, wanting to possibly help or hear what was going on.

"-we headed straight here. Tooth managed to calm him down." Bunnymund finished watching as the oldman rubbed his fingers over his mouth and rim of his beard in thought.

"Well," Mother Nature sighed standing tall now and turning to face the wizard Ombric. "The hypothermia has passed..."

Ombric held his stance as his eyes focused on Mother Nature "True, but, he still could get Anaemia. Any signs of Auto-toxemia?"

"Not that I'm aware of, fortunately the most severe wounds besides the circulatory and nervous system no toxins have leaked. However, I'm not liking the look of that leg. There must have been strain on it from the lake and by the sounds of it trying to fly." Mother Nature slowly wrapped her arms across her body in thought before walking to the supply of herbs and grabbing a couple of the shelves.

Ombric tapped his staff once in his right hand, getting everyone's attention. "Guardians, I welcome you to Santoff Claussen, all be it in not the most preferred conditions but never the less..." He turned to North and facing the entire group, giving each one a small nod of welcome. After a brief pause the sound of stone on stone as Mother Nature started to grind herbs in a mortar and pestle.

Ombric cleared his throat, his voice deepening "Katherine," he called. Not a second later the door swung open sharply on its own to show the young girl with deep red locks over her yellow coat and white thick tights with cozy brown boots stood with her hand ready as if to knock on the door.

"Y-you wanted me?" She smiled stepping in her head stretching to one side, then the other trying to see what the fuss was but Ombric blocked her view.

Ombric sighed, he was annoyed but he didn't blame her curiosity. Meanwhile in the corner Sandman crossed his eyebrows slightly confused about the two different girls now in the room. If he remembered correctly this girl now called Katherine had saved Jack, but it was actually Mother Nature who was really a much older girl, in fact lady he should say, who didn't like being called Nay. Yes, this Katherine was actually Mother Goose, and was constantly making stories of the Guardians and their adventures, some of which came true.

Ombric removed his hand from his mouth and pointed his finger into the air, "Since you heard every word, you can lead the Guardians to the living room and prepare some refreshments." Katherine lowered her head slightly annoyed but nodded. "You too Nightlight…I can see you glowing." From around the corner came a clatter of rod, sounding like he jumped in surprise. Nightlight gently walked into the room clinging onto his staff tightly with both hands as he walked in, his white hair flopping into his face whilst the rest circled upwards in the similar style of MiM.

Tooth couldn't help but smile at their innocence as Katherine gently place her mitten gloved hand on top of his encouragingly. Nightly nodded and smiled shyly to the other Guardians. "Come on it's this way" Katherine smiled as she walked over to Tooth and Sandy and took both of their hands in hers as she started to lead them all out of the room.

Nightlight stood to the side now standing a little more confidently allowing the Guardians to pass. Bunnymund kept his eyes on Jack as he headed to the door, he gently shook his head as he turned and followed the other Guardians back down the stairs. Nightlight playfully leaped towards the door placing his hand on the knob. He stepped out, into the trunk before looking to Ombric. He signalled in a cloud of white, grey and blue dust a picture of the full moon.

Ombric thought and nodded. "It may be wise to see what he makes of this." Nightlight nodded once, and slowly pulled the door shut behind him.

Ombric moved closer to Jack and looked down at him as Mother Nature joined him around Jack. The grinding set and herbs in one hand she extended her finger and counted aloud. "One, two three….seven wounds, four of which will need stitching." She took a small step to the side and pointed to the wound on his right leg. "The most serious one running through the flesh and scraping the bone," Ombric struggled to keep his face from screwing up in disgust, instead he simply closed his eyes and listened.

"Painful, but it will heal." She concluded as she went back to grinding the leaves.

Ombric then slowly walked to the end of the bed and looked down at the young immortal. "That's all well physically. What about mentally though?"

At his words Mother Nature froze to the spot. The crushing of herbs too.

The wizard cocked his head to the side in questioning. "Why have you stopped?"

She placed the herb kit to the side as she gently held his upper body, examining, she then placed her hands on Jack's face. She gently twisted his head from one side to the other. Running up to each ear was a thin vein sticking out slightly but black. Though it stood out now notice, it was misable (clearly) from a distance.

"What is that?" Ombric moved to her side again. he had never seen anything like that. He watched as Mother Nature leaned over Jack, placed his head upright again on the pillow before slowly closing each hand around each ear. "What are you-"

"Shsss" She hissed at him asking him to be quiet. After a while, including Jack struggling a little she took her hands slowly, a grey wispy cloud still sitting in his ears.

"I don't understand what are you doing?" Ombric insisted again as Mother Nature picked up the mortar, pestle and herbs and started grinding them again walking back to the cupboards and mixing the herbs with a thicker substance.

"Someone else was listening."

* * *

**Very good. She's smarter than I expected.**

"She?" Pitch asked emerging from behind the globe.

**A close relative of yours.**

Pitch shook his head "I have no family." He almost spat as he looked to the floor, before rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "All I have is darkness, fear..."

**And me.**

Pitch could feel the presence smirking, he only bowed his head in response before turning away gracefully and gazing at the globe. "So what do you propose we do."

**I will give Zwei the order.**

"No." Pitch stopped in his tracks, gazing up at Russia. "It's too soon, they will suspect something is up."

**And you're worried about that? They know who attacked their youngest kin, I am not afraid nor ashamed of it.**

"You misunderstood me." Pitch shook his head again, looking to the ground. He then raised his head eyes locked on the presence. The presence nodded once, encouraging him to continue. "If I was in your position, I... would wait, let the boy heal." He twisted from the globe as his hands curled up behind his back in signature habit. "Give the Guardians false hope. Let them attack, let them defeat us and think it's all over." Pitch smiled before turning back to the globe now staring at the Russian mountain range. "But then... and only then, do we make our move. And once more covering the entire world then universe in order and darkness."

**Very well. See that it gets done.**

The presence rose out of the throne and headed down a set of stairs trailing into the darkness. His laughed echoed throughout the cave once more until mid breath it was gone. Silence. Pitch felt as if a burned had been lifted off his chest. He walked slowly to the edge of the platform watching the stairs sink into the darkness.

Pitch smiled. "You old coot. By the time that your plan starts, mine will be just be finishing and soon you will be working under me, with my disciple by my side. Everything is set in place."

* * *

**End Chapter 12**

**Stay tuned for 31/12 for Chapter 13 -Fruitcake**

* * *

**A.N.** So! That's the end of that chapter!

Shout out of SO MANY THANKS! To Crystal Peak who's been brilliantly helping me out with the books information, and pointing me in the right direction to pretty much what the books say. I've had a couple of mentions as to keep it more to the sense of the movie rather than Books as it's confusing some people but in my opinion I want to encourage people to use these characters particularly Katherine, Mother Nature and Nightlight because they are truly (from what I've heard) remarkable characters.

They are not the major plot twisters though! They will just help in a couple of spaces that's all, like now.

I've decided to extend the gap of the next chapter so I can start to get ahead with my writing, this is because I have exams coming up in January and I want to be as best prepared for them as I can. It's Physics, Maths and Further Maths...why do I do this to myself :/

So yes! Please let me know what you think!

Cloaki xx


	13. Chapter 13

_'Persistent prophecy is a familiar way of assuring the event.'_

_~ George Gissing _

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Pages and Prophecies **

_For days he did not wonder  
for days he did not wake,  
the little boy kept sleeping,  
as his frail frame could break_

Katherine continued to stare at those words on the page. For years she thought nothing of them, a small doodle – which Mr. Qwerty did encourage at all times, to keep her mind free and alternative all the time. In some of his lectures he would continually saying how doodling was the minds way of telling us what to focus on next.

She sighed sinking deeper into the pillows and cushions of her little den up in Big Root. She liked to sit there, through the beams, vines and leaves of the tree she could watch the village children playing in the snow.

_he did not __**wonder…**_

_he did not __**wake…**_

Katherine stared again. '_It has to be coincidence.'_ She kept telling herself. Has to be! Yet, she still couldn't help but feel a little responsible. It's been four months since Jack was first brought here.

The discussion with the Guardians after was tense. Apparently Mother Nature had masked herself as Katherine for some kind of defence? Katherine for sure didn't understand. Either way Ombric was furious. She remembered him threatening to ban Mother Nature from the village entirely!

Once Katherine had settled everyone with some sort of beverage they discussed the past events. Pitch's defeat, apparent resurrection and reckless destruction of the World. Each of them dreading that this World was just the first stage. How long till the universe?

The Guardians agreed to take it in turns amongst them to keep an eye on Jack. Bunnymund had hopped to the opportunity immediately, his speech focusing on how Easter had passed and he was most available.

North was excused half his share due to the work needed on the Workshop Mark II.

Sandy and Toothania had an equal amount even though Katherine insisted she could take more of theirs so they could focus on the other children – they had both thanked but declined the offer, wanting to take care of their younger kin.

The rest of the time was given to Ombric (and when he allowed - Katherine) to amend his wounds, change bandages and so on. Katherine liked to do her bit for the Guardians, after the times she was saved by them this was the least she could do.

Everyday she would make and leave out food for him, practising a charm that would levitate the food towards him every time he stirred, in order to help Jack. However, each time Katherine would return to collect and replace the food she would always find it in its same location, unwanted and untouched.

Nightlight seemed intrigued with the young Immortal. Was it that? There seemed to be some immediate concern. She would either find him perched on the bed side table, the end of the bed or hovering outside the window. She smiled, it was like he had his own body guard.

Her eyes drifted back to the page.

_his frail frame could break…_

Katherine tapped her fingers vigorously in thought, if maybe she predicted the future with Jack being a sleep, maybe she could awaken him? Or was it more than that? She stopped and flicked through the next pages noting how the next was left blank after the small poem.

_'Should I make it a ballad?' _She wondered to herself as she took out her pen and ink ready.

She doodled again on the separate page an image of the Winter Sprite. The sketch was beautiful and held such grace, a comforting sight for her to work with. Now having an inspiring draft she started to write, gazing back and forth at the sketch.

_But strong was he in will and mind,  
and fight he did to wake,  
in time he grew well, now fit and strong…_

'_Hmm… fit and strong…' _Katherine pondered as she bit on the end of her pen and scribbled down the ending phrase. Proud of her work, she re-read.

_For days he did not wonder,  
for days he did not wake,  
the little boy kept sleeping,  
as his frail frame could break_

_But strong was he in will and mind,  
and fight he did to wake,  
in time grew well, now fit and strong  
which is where it starts to go wrong._

'What?' Katherine tilted her head to the side in confusion. 'I'd never…'

_The illness symptoms vanished  
from the surface of his skin,  
but that just hid the secrets  
that stirred from deep within._

'Stop it!' Katherine exclaimed as she watched her hand just write faster on the page. She tried pulling away but it seemed to be drawing her in, closer to the page. No sign of stopping. _'No! What if it comes true?!'_

_Three times was what it asked for,  
three times is what he gave,  
the name of which he had to call  
to save him from his grave _

Her eyes widened in fear as she continued to read the page. The writing becoming thicker and jagged, almost unreadable. The scrawny writing looked foreign to her not of her own hand. "No! No!" Katherine screamed louder.

_And darkness will consume him, _

"OMBRIC!" Katherine was scared, the ink from the text started to grow from the confinements of its outline, running onto the sketch of the brave sprite.

_and darkness shall obey his call, _

Her hand started to burn, she cried as she tugged hard, pulling away from the book. Through winced eyes she could see the pen digging deeper, engraving into the pages. With another scream she ripped the book away, throwing it to the side; the pen falling to the floor as the connection was broken. She leant back cradling her burnt hand, it was sore and ached from the struggle as the old sorcerer ran to her side.

"What happened? Is everything-"

His questions rapidly thrown at her as he took her hand and examined it.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered looking to the book and then her hand now in Ombrics. "It was just a nightmare," leaning forward now and looking at Ombric's worried face. Soon after she explained his worry vanished turning to a smile.

"Not like you to have a nap at this hour!" He joked content there was nothing wrong. "Come, you can help me arrange some of my elixirs for the elders." The old Atlantean rose to his feet as he headed into Big Root once more.

Katherine too rose to hers "I'll be there," she called after him as she fastened her coat. Once secure she started for the door but remembered the book. Turning on the spot slightly she looked down at the open page.

The sketch was now a lot darker. To any of us it would look like the artist spilt their jar of ink and smudged their work to ruin, but Katherine recognized that fluidity. It was if black sand, darkness was engulfing the sprite. Her eyes glanced to the adjacent page;

_And darkness will consume him,  
____and darkness shall obey his call,  
__he'll lead the Fearlings in the night  
__and so the world shall fall.__  
_

* * *

**End Chapter 13**

**Stay tuned for 27/04 for Chapter 14 - Recovery vs. Relapse**

* * *

**A.N. **Long time no see!

Sorry its been a nightmare over here, college work, and we pretty much have no internet (doing this off my phone - bored at a party) ~_~ yay I have no social life haha

So I'm back in the game, until I can get myself sorted down here there will be a slight break between Chapters, will hopefully be back to normal by June! Hopefully... :P

We shall see!

So this is an additional Chapter, I have been wondering to keep in GOC Characters as well, but that'd mean having to keep the other Guardians in those characters in which Bunnymund is SO different...

Anywho tried to change category but can't so shall leave in this area! Many apologies if people don't understand!

Please feel free to ask questions!

Speak to you soon!

Cloaki xx


	14. Chapter 14

"_Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving." _

_~ Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Recovery vs. Relapse**

A beautiful wild grassy patch started to deepen before splitting open; forming the end of a tunnel as Bunnymund hopped out of it. He loved seeing Santoff Claussen at this time of year. As it was quite high up in the mountains, the only time it seemed to flourish in beautiful colours and fresh grass was around autumn, as the thick snow would still be melting in spring and summer.

Yet when it did bloom the village was filled with bright radiance, the leafy roofs were in full bloom and Big Roots vines were fresher and greener than ever before; Ironic that such a place was the sleeping ground for a life-less Guardian. Bunnymund shook the thought from his head as he made for the door, the tunnel closing behind him and leaving a beautiful orange begonia in its place.

The whole village was quiet, he assumed the children (the usual noise and commotion of the village) had already set out for their adventures, making the most of the sunny weather. Had he known he would have left out some chocolate goodies to take with them.

Upon arriving into Jack's room Bunnymund couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He would never admit it to the other Guardians (or even himself) that he was losing hope of Jack ever waking up again. As the days passed by he continued to put more and more blame on himself.

Again with his back to the door Nightlight rested sitting on the foot board of Jack's bed. Bunnymund couldn't understand why the little sprite resided here, he was always there in-between the Guardians shifts watching, waiting and caring for Jack.

"So how long have you been 'ere this time?" Bunnymund asked as he shut the door behind him walking to Nightlight's side. Nightlight smiled glad to see him and shrugged his shoulders in response. He didn't mind waiting for Jack, he was curious to see when he'd wake up. Bunnymund knew it was a pointless question, but routine demanded it "Any improvement?"

Nightlight lowered his head shaking, to which Bunnymund too sighed. "You know, we could really use you out on the field. Pitch is up to something and-" before the Pooka could finish Nightlight was on his feet from jumping off the bed. He pointed to himself with his free hand before tapping his staff on the ground twice as if to say _'I have to stay here.'_

"I'm just saying, it'd be good for you stretch your legs a little now and then." Bunnymund insisted as Nightlight scratched the back of his head a little apologetic. The Pooka sighed again. "You're right, I just… I just wish Jack would wake up soon," his ears flopped and whiskers drooped as he continued to watch Jack, before looking to the ground, closing his eyes.

Nightlight opened his mouth, trying to find the right words from behind the large figure. He reached to the over sized rabbit as if to pat his shoulder when-

"Hang'on…give me, five more minutes ya darn kangaroo…" A very sleepy groan caught both of them off guard.

Bunnymund immediately crouched to Jacks level on the bed, he rested a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Jack! You're- How are you feeling?" he bombarded him with questions which Jack wasn't too fond of. As he continuously shook him Jack seemed to groan louder.

"Gee you deaf? Five more minutes…" Jack sighed turning the other side to face the wall.

Bunnymund cursed annoyed – of all times why did Jack need to be stubborn now. "Oi! You bloody drama queen get up! You've been saying that for the past hour now come on!" The Pooka's accent thickened as he grew annoyed.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your cotton tail in a twist," Jack muttered under his breath as he turned and sat up – a little slower than usual, probably because he was so stiff, to which Bunnymund gave him a paw helping him in his bed.

"Tha-" The atmosphere changed sharply as Jacks eyes opened. Bunnymund a little spooked moved back as Jack scrambled into the corner of the bed next to the wall. Nightlight instinctively looked round the room, seeing if Pitch had crept up on them - but everything seemed normal.

Bunnymund held out his palm to calm Jack down. "Jack? What's wrong-?"

"You're not real…" Jack shook his head, repelling from Bunnymund's hand as he continued to back into the corner, continually pushing back even though he couldn't go any further.

"Jack?" Bunnymund's tone dipped concerned as he receded a little before trying again more comfortingly.

"Get away!" Jack screamed as his eyes darted round the room looking for his staff but there was no sign of it. He hurried onto his feet and cried as his leg gave way, not properly healed yet. Now on all fours he panted as he looked round the room again.

Nightlight took a step forward towards the end of the bed, the direction Jack was going in.

"Night-" Bunnymund called to him, he was going to ask what he was doing but Nightlight simply held out his hand to stop Bunnymund from speaking. He took a step closer, the sound of the floor boards spooked Jack and looked in his direction.

"S-stay Back!" Jack stammered as he tried to rise to his feet again, using the wall as support. Nightlight gently rose his staff to his own chin; his left hand holding it close to his chest whilst his right clung onto the end.

"Get Away!" Jack howled again as a sudden wind picked up in the room. Intrigued as he was with Jack's power Nightlight didn't take his eyes off him, instead he took another step closer.

"Nightlight!" Bunnymund warned him to stop again but he didn't listen. The storm in the room grow colder and wilder, vials on the shelf shattered as they hit the floor. Bunnymund's mouth gaped open, he didn't know Jack was this powerful without his staff!

Jack started to shake his head through his deep sharp breaths. "I'll never join you!" Nightlight questioned his statements as he continued to hold the light in front of Jack. Behind it he could see Jacks eyes rolling open and shut. "I-" before Jack could finish he fell sideways, following the wall and over the end of the bed. Fortunately Nightlight was there to catch him in time. In his arms he continued to sleep as Bunnymund thundered to his side. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Nightlight didn't answer, he carried the exhausted sprite back around and laid him on the bed. Once content he turned back to the Pooka and pointed his staff towards the window.

Bunnymund rose to his feet keeping his head down. "I'll get the others." He watched Nightlight run a couple of checks on him, focusing particularly on his eyes. As the Pooka headed to the door he took one last look at them both. "Do...-" Bunnymund struggled to find his sentence. Seeing Jack like that scared Bunnymund. It drained and hurt him to see someone, anyone act like that. Worst of all he knew Pitch had to do something with it. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" he finally finished his shoulders slouching not his usual posture at all.

Nightlight continued running his checks and once appeased he stuck his right hand towards Bunnymund signalling a 'maybe' sign by twisting his wrist keeping his palm facing down.

"N-no…You…ahh-" Jack moaned in his sleep wincing every so often as his head twisted sharply. At this Bunnymund removed himself from the room and left to fetch the other Guardians. Jack's breathing was getting louder and sweat started to slope down his face. Through his mumbles Nightlight gently stroked his forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

_'He's burning up…' _Nightlight couldn't help but notice. The grip on his staff slowly tightened, his knuckles turning white as he continued to stare down at Jack.

_**Have faith, he'll recover**_

Nightlight felt the little glowing orb in his staff radiate onto his face. Nightlight sighed _'It's my fault he's like this. If I… I had only...'_

_**But it was I that found you and brought you back. **_

'_Only I should be dealing with Pitch.' _The grip on his staff released as he turned away rubbing his forehead in thought before looking to his staff point again _'Why is he so focused on this young Immortal?' _The question had been burning in Nightlight's head ever since Jack had arrived.

_**I may not know the reason, but I will not stop protecting him. Will you?**_

Nightlight looked from the glowing light to Jack in his now disturbed sleep. _'I will be there to protect him. Yet I fear Pitch already has plans for him…' _Nightlight stepped closer to Jack, resting his left hand on Jack's forehead and his right hand softly on Jack's chin, he tilted his head out slightly and looked closer at the black scar residing underneath.

_**The wound is evil.**_

'_Very…'_ Nightlight agreed.

"I…v-vow…watch over…the children of the…world"

_'What is he saying?'_ Nightlight twisted his head to one side slightly confused.

_**It's the Guardians vow… probably the last thing he can hold onto...**_

"Guar-d them… with my –l-life…" he winced again, his breathing a lot heavier and sharper hissing in his throat. "their hopes…wishes…an-nd…dreams." Nightlight sat next to Jack on his bed and stroked it softly again, hushing him; trying to settle him as he continued repeat the vow over and over.

* * *

_I dream of a door._

_A wide wooden door, almost fit for a king._

_I don't know how its here_

_I don't know why its here_

_But its there._

**_Jack!_**

_And every time I visit it..._

_**I'm scared - Don't let them get me**  
_

_I hear her voice_

**_Stop it!_**

_That voice_

_**Jack..! Jack!**_

_It keeps haunting me._

_It's driving me insane._

_**Don't leave me hear! **_

_**Please! **_

_**Come home!**_

_I always walk towards it. I always want to go through, but someone's watching me. _

_Whether he wants me to go through I don't know. _

_So I leave._

_And her voice screams louder._

**_JACK!_**

_..._

* * *

_'It's dark but, I feel warm…_' Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to body ached, he tried to roll his head from one side to the other; which he could do but only painfully._ 'What's going on..?'_

"Jack? Can you hear me?" Jack recognized the voice, soft, gentle and female.

"Tooth is that?"

There was a small chuckle of hope, maybe relief. "It's me," she replied, by the tone of her voice he could tell she was smiling. Her soft sound was very gentle and yet a hint of concern was present too. "We're all here." Tooth informed him.

Jack bit his lip as he pushed himself to sit up in front of them. His legs were left outstretched in front of him (too stiff to move) so his arms locked behind him holding him up. Jack closed his eyes tighter before slowly opening them. His eyebrows furrowed confused.

"Why- why can't I see?" Jack asked them all, he couldn't tell if they were there or not, now twisting his head testing to see if looking through a different angle would help but to no avail.

It was Bunnymund that put him out of his misery. "We think Pitch has cursed you, just trust us for a minute would ya." He explained, meanwhile Jack slowly turned his head trying to find out where each Guardian was standing.

"What do you mean? What's with the blindfold?" Jack asked getting a little annoyed now.

"When you look at us, you see fearlings?" Bunnymund suggested? Jack couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question though.

"In my dreams," he corrected him. "I see, copies, morphs… impersonations of you all out of the nightmare sand." He explained. "You all look twisted, deformed in some manner…" his head titled to the ground slightly. Jack could hear the humming of sand brushing against each other. Sandy must have been trying to suggest something.

"But you have to understand Jack, it is really us." Tooth encouraged. "You're not dreaming, you're eyes are deceiving you." She explained.

"And my ears aren't as well?" Jack challenged leaving them to mumble, but Tooth persisted.

"You have to trust us okay?" She tried to reassure, but Jack could make a sense of 'doubt this would work' in her voice. There was a bit of a pause. He guessed they were discussing what to do, when actually they just looked at each other for ideas.

"Jack, I'm going to remove the blindfold. Do you understand?" Tooth asked. Jack raised his head to her, feeling the flutter of wind brush his face from her wings. He shivered a little, feeling her hand stroke the side of his cheek.

"How can I know it's you?" Jack asked as he felt her hands untying the knot. He closed his eyes feeling the cloth fall from his eyes.

"Open them Jack…" Tooth called to him as she drew away.

Instead Jack just closed them tighter. "I'm scared." He whispered softly before taking deep breaths and calming himself. Slowly he started to open them, they were hazy at first, but as he started to focus his stomach churned as he saw five gleaming figures smiling evilly at him.

There was a tall lanky one to the right, next to him a plumper one and in front stood a similar sized one to Jack with the darkest smile, to the right of him a much shorter one and on the other side, hovering in the air was the last.

He kept his eyes focused on the flying one, ruling it out as the only one that can meet Tooth's characteristics (as she was still flying). The flying Nightmare lowered its clawed hand to Jack.

He starred at it before starring at the Nightmare who urged him to take it. Hesitantly and slowly (bringing his legs to now hang off the edge of the bed to twist his body and not strain his arm) he took her hand. It felt warmer than he'd imagined.

The rest of the Guardians were silent, not wanting to push Jack too far and leave the mothering Guardian to it.

"Answer me this." Tooth instructed as she held his hand as once he placed it in hers. "If I was a true creature of Darkness, I wouldn't have a heart would I?" She asks as she sits next to him on the bed.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find the words. Instead he clenched his teeth and just focused on the ground where the Nightmare was just levitating. He couldn't help his body shivering his mind begging him to run, as the Nightmare sat next to him.

"But listen…" Tooth whispered into his ear. With her free hand she gently pulled Jack closer to her, resting his head on her feathered chest. "…can't you hear it?"

"You're heart…" Jack kept his eyes to the floor as Tooth brought him to her to embrace him. He felt her clawed hand caress his hair before holding him a little tighter, her arms wrapping round him as she gently rocked him.

"I –" Jack stammered, his heart ached the most out of every muscle in his body, maybe it was trying to see around them, he couldn't tell. Perhaps it was from the love and family he felt from the Guardians. For sure, this feeling was new to him, but not completely foreign. "I know its you… but,"

"We still appear like them?" Tooth asked to which Jack nodded. She gently pulled away from the hug and tried to look into his eyes, but he kept them to the ground.

"We have a friend here who thinks he can help." Bunnymund stepped forward a little as he informed Jack, all the Guardians stared as Jack started to laugh to himself. "What's-"

"Don't make me laugh…" Jack chuckled softer "its Pitch isn't it." Jack challenged again, to which he received an enthused answer from Bunnymund with his usual low toned groan.

Again Nightlight scratched the back of his head as he rolled his shoulders.

"We might as well try" Bunnymund thought allowed as he looked to North who nodded once. Nightlight huffed loudly trying to calm himself as he took his staff up to level with his shoulders. Once positioned the staff end started to glow.

* * *

**End Chapter 14**

**Stay tuned for 27/04 for Chapter 15 - Deception**

* * *

**A.N. **So! Early Chapter to say thanks to all the great response on the last chapter!

I honestly didn't think people would still be around for this story :P So you know who you are but I'm going to mention you anyway :P

AnaEl92  
Googs04  
Canadiangirl13  
The Bloodless  
OtakuAme  
Magiccatprincess  
Naturefreak88  
CrystalPeak  
Redblade  
ElvenstarImrahil  
CaptainHooksGirl

Thanks you guys so much its great to hear what you guys think and inspires (and encourages me) to write more :D  
So Jack is waking! Slowly! :/ I wonder how they'll get Jack back to normal

See you Saturday

Cloaki xx


	15. Chapter 15

"_While all deception requires secrecy, all secrecy is not meant to deceive."_

_~ Sissela Bok_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Deception**

"We have a friend here who thinks he can help" Bunnymund finally spoke up looking watching Jack.

_'That's our queue'_ Nightlight sighed silently as Bunnymund spoke.

**_You know what you're doing?_**

The orb asked as glimmering slightly as it spoke. Nightlight pulled a non confident face. '_Not in the slightest.'_

**_You sure this is a good idea then?_**

The orb was cut off as Jack started to laugh to himself. Nightlight stared at him, worry starting to squirm in his gut as Jack continued to laugh, sinking so low to think that his end was here and laugh in the face of it. Nightlight shook the thought from his head. '_Does it look like we have a choice?' _he inhaled deeply as he looked down to his spear as he gently tossed it in his hand, twisting as he tried to calm himself before rolling each of his shoulders and swaying his staff here and there in comfort.

_**So…are we going to stab him?**_

Nightlight froze on the spot and stared down at the spear head again. _'Are you serious?!'_

_**I was till you pulled that face.**_

Nightlight scratched the back of his head in thought as he rolled his shoulder again. Continuing forward, now spinning the spear up it up holding it at roughly the same level as his shoulders. _'We can't, his body's too frail. Just, let me try this.'_

_**Be careful**_

Nightlight took a step forward and held his stance. Then, the tip of his spear started to glow. As the light developed brighter and brighter Jack lifted his head to stare into it. He was blinded, but it didn't hurt him so he continued to stare.

Nightlight noted that he wasn't wincing so kept holding his stance, encouraging the light to glow even more: Which is when his eyes started to get heavy. Not just his eyes, his whole body.

_**Who knows this could work!**_

The glow exclaimed not noticing anything unusual, yet Nightlight didn't answer. His eyes were locked open staring at Jack whilst he was still staring into the light. Suddenly Nightlight's body felt it was being dragged forward, but there was no sign of him moving! It was like someone was ripping out his heart, forcing him forward but his body held firm. Nightlight took deeper breaths trying to calm himself down as waves of pulling became harder and harder.

_**Nightlight?**_

He gasped suddenly, taking in deep sharp breaths. His body jerked as the attraction was broken leaving his lungs to expand fully taking in the deep breath he craved desperately.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightlight!"

The other Guardians started to flood him with questions as he continued to pant. Nevertheless he kept his stance strong. The frozen feeling had passed, and Nightlight (with the little energy he had left) watched closely. He saw Jack's dull grey eyes dissolve into their original shade. To be more specific from the centre pupil a yellow ring grew out, (almost like a ring of fire) along the iris taking up the grey with it and leaving the resonating blue underneath shine again.

Once Nightlight was satisfied, he held his stance a little longer but dimmed the glow from his spear.

"Did it work?" Bunnymund was the first to respond as Nightlight brought his feet together, his free hand holding his head as it continued to burn in exhaustion.

The first thing Jack noticed was a dramatic change in colour. The shades and variety as well as contrast was a lot was a lot more of it and it blurred his eyes a lot when he first adjusted them. He blinked a couple of times before gently rubbing them with the sleeve of his hoody.

"W-What did you do?" Jack asked baffled as he saw the young boy in front of him in his armour. He looked younger than Jack at least his body, but there was something old about him. Jack couldn't tell whether it was the armour, the spear, or just the colour of his hair.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Jack thought Nightlight would answer rather than just shrug and scratch the back of his head again. Jack casually laughed it off, "Well whatever you did, thanks." He smiled to him.

Nightlight looked a bit awestruck, only briefly like he was expecting something before smiling back and nodding once, content his work here was done. He looked to all the other Guardians before heading out of the room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The young immortal continued up the stairs, walking, not flying until he came to one of the spare rooms.

**_Spill! What happened!_**

The light asked desperately wanting to know what exactly he (or Nightlight) had done.

_'He doesn't remember…'_ Nightlight mumbled to himself as he walked into the room, leaving the door to swing shut. His steps were hard and heavy as he almost dragged them behind him, trudging into the room.

**_Nightlight?_**

The orb kept calling to him but he never responded.

**_Nightlight!_**

**_What's wrong?_**

The cries were even louder as the spear fell from his little hand, the sound of metal clanging against the old wooden floor. Again and again the knife end shined brighter, screaming his bearer's name as he fell to his knees, plummeting to the ground.

As he rested on the ground his head was facing the other way, only the back of it receiving the constant flashing of the little orbs efforts.

* * *

"How are you feeling? We don't want you keeling over?" Tooth joked as the Guardians (now the danger over) stepped forward a little closer. Sandy levitated next to Jack onto his right side, with Tooth still on his left.

"I know my limits" Jack laughed softly with her as Bunnymund too joined teasing him

"Ya sure of that?" The Pooka challenged laughing but Jack stopped. He remembered the fire, the explosion and North. Jack tilted his head as his body slouched. "I know now."

The atmosphere was dark again. Jack seemed to be mourning as the room continued to be silent. North hadn't planned for it to come out like this he cursed to himself a little before taking a few steps towards Jack. He wanted desperately to mess up his hair, to tell him to cheer up yet he resisted. Letting Jack take his time. "You're not only one that learnt lesson." His accent was a little to strong almost sounding foreign.

Jack's head shot up with his wide now blue crystal eyes. "N-north?! What the-" He clambered onto his feet, if it wasn't for Bunnymund stepping in he would have been on the ground. Jack quickly thanked Bunnymund as he mumbled back to take it easy, whilst helping him onto his feet. "-I thought-"

"With help I got out." North interrupted trying to calm Jack down. Jack wasn't happy with it "You going to explain more than that I hope?" he said with a grin of 'I'm not buying it' look on his face.

North nodded understanding keeping his eyes on Jack. He wasn't going to cower away from this, from the pain he had caused Jack. "As soon as Pitch realized what I was planning to do he vanished." There was no response.

Bunnymund kept his eyes still on Jack as he continued to hold him up, whilst Jack kept grip on his fury arm.

North continued, "To my unknowing Ombric had set up an alerting system that would tell him whenever I had set the factory to self-destruct." The words were crisp and sharp to all of the Guardians ears; "There is a tunnel hidden, that only he knew of, created with sorcery so it will always be protected from the destruction."

Jack looked at him slightly confused. "But, surely.. judging by the outside we're not in the North Pole that is, how does the tunnel-?" North hushed him again.

"I lie when I say tunnel – for good intention!" He corrected himself. He held up his hands trying to demonstrate "Is very complex. Is like a portal, so tunnel journey is short, very short! Five maybe ten seconds at most." Jack looked to the floor, it seemed something unsettling his mind.

"This tunnel he used to get in, found myself unconscious and brought me to Santoff Claussen where we are now." North finished lowering his hands to his side.

"What I don't get though…" Jack raised his eyes, looking deep into North's searching for an answer. "Why?" North looked away, sighing. Tooth too and the other Guardians had already asked him that when they first regrouped. They hoped he had a better answer this time round. "Why would you do that? Just throw away everything!?" Jack started to raise his voice in desperation.

Bunnymund held to him tighter as he felt Jack try to walk towards North. "Easy mate, take it easy" Bunnymund whispered into his ear. North looked back to Jack, his eyes now fierce determined to get an answer.

He knew this question was coming. He inhaled deeply puffing up his shoulders and belly "I would do anything!" his accent stronger than before his roaring voice stressing how serious he was, yet still he controlled himself showing his caring side. "I'd do anything, to silence Pitch." Jack lowered his head almost in disappointment. "And at that time, I thought this was the only option." North finished.

Tooth lowered her head. It was the same answer he gave them. Are they really this desperate? To sacrifice everything to chance?

He couldn't tell if Jack was satisfied with the answer. Looking to Sandy who puffed out his cheeks and sighed in all the tension. The little man didn't unfortunately know what to make of the matter.

The silence was broken by a small knock on the door "I hope I'm not intruding," came a small voice from behind the door as in stepped a tall and rather lanky man. He wore the common outfit to the villagers here, with some leather straps and holds carrying lots of tools and goggles around his neck. In his hands, a wrapped up bundle in a green/blue coloured rag.

"Ah Guardians, I heard you would be in here!" Walked in Ombric behind the man, his fingers neatening his beard. "I'd like you to meet a dear friend of my." Placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder he gently shook in great confidence. "This is Tinker, he's a human who travelled here for the soul purpose of understanding and wanting to find out more." Tinker nodded to this a little nervously.

"It is an honour to meet you all." He said as he bowed his head to each of the Guardians taking a step closer into the room. "You told me you had some trouble with the Pirates?" Tinker addressed the group. Jack looked from Bunnymund first who agreed explaining he had asked for Ombric's help.

"We found a way past it but, no offence Sandy it's a little long, and we're blatantly open whilst we're waiting." Bunnymund explained to everyone and Sandman did too nod in agreement. It was difficult to fight everyone else's battles and his own because they had some charm or something protecting themselves needing dream sand to break.

"Ah! Which is where Tinker comes in! I told him of this and he's devised several interesting samples." Ombric smiled instructing Tinker to place the bundle in his arms on the table to the back.

Jack noticed his staff sticking out as he walked past. The Guardians turned (whilst Jack hopped with Bunnymund) to get a clearer view of the man had done.

"Sir Aster –"

"Bunnymund's fine mate – don't need to get too formal," The Pooka smiled as Tinker stepped forward carrying his Boomerangs and a rather large vial with a cork in the end. "Bunnymund – Your boomerangs have been infused with The Sandman's dream sand." He handed the pair to Bunnymund first. "Inside the centre of wood I've inserted a small vial containing the sand. As you throw, the pressure inside will exert on the sand pushing it down these two tubes and out, lining the boomerang in dream sand, giving you a nice clean cut into the Pirates armour.

Tinker handed Bunnymund his weapon "Thanks." He smiled spinning it in his fingers a little, his other hand still holding Jack, "feels a little heavier, but should come in a lot more 'andy!"

Tinker continued to hand out the different equipment and weapons. Bunnymund also got a stimulant for his egg bombs to grow with (giving them dream sand particles inside), both North and Tooth received swords with a similar contraption in the hilt, running down the blade. Tooth also received a small device that clipped onto the start of her wings (where they started to form feathers in her back) that released dream sand so her wings could cut into the Nightmares and Fearlings as she dived.

"Sandman, I'm afraid I have nothing for yourself, I assumed you'd be okay with your Sand whips." Tinker explained as Sandy smiled holding two thumbs up.

"Finally Jack." Jacks eyes gleamed in excitement. Tinker turned back to him holding his long missed weapon. "Your staff I'm afraid is too frail for me to insert anything into."

Jack's face dropped. "W-a? How come?" he asked genuinely disappointed.

"I know it is precious to you, and has a deep past, but unfortunately it's only once you make this connection your power is shown. Essentially, and I mean no disrespect but, to any one else including the Guardians - it's a dead stick. Only when you touch it, is its power formed."

Jack hadn't thought of that before, sure the first time he woke and touched his stick - staff (he corrected), the frosted coat grew over it. However when Pitch touched it in the South Pole, it did look a little – lifeless.

"I have though, redesigned this." Tinker informed as he turned back to the table.

"Re-designed?" Jack broke from his thoughts. He looked up to Bunnymund then Ombric "You mean you had these before?"

Ombric fumbled in his beard "I had the sketches and designs from the first Golden Age Wars, as well as duplicates to work from. Leant to be me from the Lunar Lamas."

Jack pulled a confused face but didn't bother asking. "A slingshot?" He asked looking at the weapon in Tinkers hands. "It was Katherine's idea, she had told me a bit about yourself." Tinker explained. "I trust you've used one before?" Tinker smiled.

"Actually no, I've never. Paupers didn't get weapons, or even rubber to make the sling." Jack explained to the Guardians questioning looks.

"Well, here are the shots. What might be better if you make a snowball, with those in the centre, it should work just as well if you throw those. Never the less! It's never to late to learn a new skill!" Tinker piped in a smile. "I thank you for the opportunity, all of you." He beamed, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a workshop to amend to." And with that Tinker gathered up this things and left, leaving the slingshots and ammo on the side.

"So, in the Golden Army against the Dream Pirates, you used similar contraptions?" Jack asked again looking to Ombric.

Sandy piped up, his sand pictures chiming and Ombric translated "Sandy says 'each general of the Golden Army was given a set of Golden Sand vials to use in emergencies, to either form new armour or weaponry.'"

As Ombric spoke Jack tried to step forward to the table where his staff lay. Bunnymund hadn't noticed until Jack almost help out of his grip. He grabbed it for him and helped him reposition himself, leaning on it for support. Jack nodded a thank-you to him. "So what do we do?" he then asked them all.

"Not we, they." Ombric corrected him.

"What?" Jack asked not understanding entirely. All the Guardians just watched as Ombric walked towards Jack.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition." Ombric said sternly pointing with the end of his staff to Jacks' leg.

"You can't be serious!" Jack argued back looking to the other Guardians for support but they all kept their mouths shut. Jack new Ombric was right but he hated the idea of it.

"Oh-ho! I assure you I am. You'll need to spend at least two weeks here to recover still."

"I'll stay for one!"

Ombric raised his eyebrows (part of him enjoying his defiance) "Okay, you'll need to spend at least three weeks here." Jack groaned louder aggravated "Keep this attitude up and I'll happily go higher." Ombric smiled raising an eyebrow, challenging Jack.

Jack groaned again as he limped past the Guardians. He jumped off the ground levitating before unexpectedly dropping to the ground again. He winced, biting his lip trying to hide the fact he was in pain and pretending like it was meant to happen as he continued limping to the door. "Look, the longer I stay up here the less the children will hear of me and the slower I'll take to heal!"

From his position Ombric slammed the door shut with his staff, picked up a chair with his magic and jammed the door shut. Jack stopped in his place, turning to the other Guardians begging them "Just let me visit Jamie, he's bound to give me a boost or two!"

"Jack, what's the last thing you remember?" Tooth asked as she fluttered over to him.

Jack tried not to show his annoyance at her ability to fly, she was just trying to help, it wasn't her fault his leg was too painful to even float. Jack shook his head, "Just going into the cave, and that's it."

"Did Pitch say anything about his plans?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack rubbed his side of his face in thought. "I don't know. But…" Jack could picture the attitude of the bogeyman, holding his hand out to the dream pirate as a father would its child, and how this felt very unnatural to Jack. "It's nothing I thought I remembered something." Jack shook the thought.

North walked towards Jack and rested both his hands gently on his shoulders sportingly "Leave Pitch to us for now."

"Hah, you think I'm going to let you have all the fun and – wait what's he up to?" Jack asked sharply as North headed for the door.

"Rest up Jack, we'll see you soon." Tooth smiled as she caressed his arm encouragingly before she too headed for the door. Sandy nodded, followed by Bunnymund. North removed the chair and started to open the door.

"Hey!" Jack yelled stopping all of the immortals to the spot. Jack took a step forward wincing as he needed to use his staff as support again. He lowered his head in defeat. "Please. Please, don't leave me in the dark here. Tell me what's going on…" Jack begged.

The Guardians looked at each other before looking at Jack again. North couldn't take it and sighed. "Pitch is rebuilding his army of nightmares," Jack didn't respond, keeping his head to the floor. "to do that –"

"-North!" Bunnymund's tone was low, the Russian turned to him who shook his head in response. His face stern warning him not to. North turned back and continued "he needs certain, materials here and there."

Bunnymund cursed in the background, it seems they weren't planning to tell Jack.

"We're simply collecting and holding onto them to give us a little more time." North finished. Jack kept his head low, refusing to look them in the eye.

Tooth sank to the floor, her wings dipped as she walked towards Jack. She placed her hand flat on his face, "Hey," she called softly as she moved her hand under his chin; encouraging him to look at her. He sniffed, before letting her guide him to look into her beautiful coloured eyes.

She smiled at him as her hand caressed his cheek again, brushing away a tear that gently fell. She gently hushed him as he tried to speak

"I just-"

"Shss. The sooner you rest Jack the sooner you get out."

"Right…" he sighed as he let her lead him back to the bed. Once laid down Jack turned on his side to face the wall, his staff on his bed behind him. Ombric held the door open for Tooth as all the other Guardians had waited outside for her and shut the door behind them.

The Guardians headed down in silence for a while, Tooth with her arms crossed finally spoke up. "We should have told him, about the-"

"You'd know what he'd do though. He'd be out the window as soon as he had the chance." Bunnymund sighed as they headed down the main street of the village towards North's parked sleigh.

"But, he'd get upset that we didn't tell him." Tooth wasn't convinced as she stopped in her path and looked back up to Jack's window.

"And he'd understand when we explain to him are reasons. We're doing this to protect him. If we told him the truth he'd be straight into Pitch's hands again." North reassured her (and himself). Sandy too kept his eyes on Jacks window as the North climbed into his sleigh.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Bunnymund asked looking up to North as he prepared, knocking some of the switches. He wasn't happy about leaving Jack like this, but what could they do? North was right after all.

"We start searching in the night. Every location where the kidnaps are occurring and narrow down each one till we find them."

* * *

The cave rang with the repetitive clap of the dark figure as he sat in his stone throne once again.

**I have to say, that was a beautiful plan. **

Pitch smiled, bowing his head in thanks as he turned to gaze up at the decreasing number of lights on the globe, admiring his hard work. In the darkest areas of the land where spikes made of dark nightmare sand. They stuck out, like a General would mark his bases or attack points on a map in a war.

**But do remind me... The Atlantean Warlock set all those defences to stop all evil from getting in. So how my dear General, do you propose we initiate this?**

As the figure asked this Pitch glanced at him over his shoulder and smiled before turning back and gazing up at the globe. Pitch's shoulders rose gently in rhythm with his deep, dark yet controlled cackle. "Ahh, you see" he started as he grew another spike in his fingers. "I know of a tunnel that should do the trick." he grinned deeper as he flicked the spike on the brightest spot of lights in the centre of Russia.

His cackle grew wilder and wilder as the spike reacted against the shinning light sending out smoke and more sand, covering the entire light.

* * *

**End Chapter 15**

**Stay tuned for 29/04 for Chapter 16 – Loose Ends**

* * *

**A.N. **DUN DUN DAHHH!

So Jack is getting better! But Ombric is being a bit harsh with Jack isn't he!

I know I'm sorry about Nightlight? Maybe he's pushing himself to hard? Nothing too bad seemed to happen between him and Jack? Right? I wonder what this 'pulling' feeling was?

And as for Pitch he's up to no good again! Doesn't help that the Guardians aren't telling Jack everything. I wonder what he's up to now :P

So next chapter out on monday! I've got a doctors appointment in the morning - fingers crossed they have free wifi!

Haha see you then! Please let me know what you think! :D

Cloaki xx

P.S. You have no idea what you guys are in for mwahahahaaa~


	16. Chapter 16

_Loneliness pours over you__  
__Emptiness can pull you through__  
__Did you go to sleep with the light on?__  
__I can't wait for this feeling to free me_

_~ Lost in the Shadows – Lou Gramm – The Lost Boys_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Loose Ends**

"Here again." Jack sighed aloud; his groan echoing around the white space. That literally was all it was; no walls, no ceiling, no horizon only white. Funnily it reminded him of being trapped in the darkness, but at least there he could blame the loneliness on him not being able to see.

Here, in the light he had no excuse not to see. He was entirely alone.

The first times he was here it drove him mad. He screamed till his throat burned and walked till his feet wouldn't carry him any more. One time he had forced open the wound on his leg, ripped his trousers to let the blood spill on the floor and ripped off the sleeve of his hoodie to use as a bandaged. He then set out straight for what seemed like eternity and ended up back in the space he started, the blood patch staining the floor.

Jack considered leaving the blood trail again but since he was very nearly healed (at least externally), it'd be better not to try and open it up again. So Jack walked on.

No staff on him he pulled his hood over his face and kept both hands deep in his hoody pocket. With every step his eyes would sway open and closed uncertain of whether to stay open or not. It was just then that his eyes focused on a black blurred object in front of him. To be honest he wasn't paying attention, it could have been there a long time.

Jack cursed as he started to pick up the pace. "If it's that door again-!" the isolation here was driving him insane. His pace picked up faster and faster till he was flat out running – his arms flaring at his sides. "DAMMIT!" He screamed as the faster he ran the same distance the blur appeared.

Jack stopped bending over resting his hands on his knees panting a little. Being stuck in a bed for the last months he'd lost his fitness and durability. He stood back up and glanced behind him seeing the where he had come from, _'The nothing where I came from- WHAT!'_ Jack's eyes widened. Behind him was the door!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack screamed as he stared at the door, now a lot taller than it was at first – almost three meters high now! Jack turned around back to the direction he was heading and the door was now there! It was like the room was rotating, whatever way he faced the door was always there!

Jack's body tensed all over, his shoulders shaking as he slowly clasped his hands over his ears "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" he screamed the word on echoing constantly throughout the nothingness.

Jack kept his eyes on the door. _'Whatever this thing is it doesn't look friendly'._ Jack continued to stare up at it. There was nothing special about it, just big, dull and lots of bolts screwed into it. There were no decorative, no engravings – rather hideous actually.

Yet for some reason, Jack couldn't help but feel an attraction to it. He pulled out his left hand and placed his palm on the metal door.

"J-Jamie!" Jack exclaimed as he cradled his hand, eyeing the door.

_So, who did you hear this time? _

Jack turned his head to the source of the voice. "What are you doing here?" he accused the imposter of all people in this desert it had to be it.

_Come on, fess up – who was it?_

The imposter grinned his white like fallen snow teeth as his blue eyes sparkled in with his plagued skin. He was so pale he looked as white as a sheet, and his brown clothing just made his skin look grey.

Jack turned and started to head in the opposite direction

_Uh uh uhh..._

The duplicate sang teasingly as he tutted his finger side to side.

_You didn't answer my question. _

"I don't need to do anything you say," Jack yelled back knocking the phony's hand out of his face. The other Jack just smiled raising an eyebrow

_We'll see about that._

* * *

Jacks eyes rolled open. The dreams were getting worse. Before it was just the same thing, over and over again, but that 'That was Jamie's voice I heard' Jack recalled. Still lying down in his bed Jack held up his left hand, twisting it to view his palm – nothing unusual about it at all… just, tingly?

His thoughts were cut off by the high pitched buzzing from a collection of little tooth fairies, one more excited and energetic than the others. "Hey Baby Tooth, how you doing?" Jack asked as he gave her a little scratch on the head chuckling as she flew against his cheek trying to return the favour.

"Oh, how long have you been awake?" Tooth's wings perked up as she watched Jack cradle the fairies back as they all grew jealous and started to show their affection too. "Hey, come along girls give him some space." she couldn't help but laugh with Jack.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jack smiled thanking her as he struggled to sit up.

She rose from her chair and helped him up laughing at his question "Just because we agreed you should stay here to rest doesn't mean you'll be here on your own!"

Jack opened his mouth to respond but lowered his head in thought. He was an idiot for thinking that. They'd never do that.

She rested her hand on his shoulder, supportive as she sat back down in her chair. "We'll still visit and guard you, like we did when you were sleeping." She smiled sitting back in her chair.

Jack felt like a right idiot. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to say sorry for the things he thought. Deeply regretful, but if he said anything then they'd know he thought those things. He sighed – better not to say anything then.

His eyes averted over to Tooth and he was intrigued at all the bags of teeth "What is that homework?" Jack joked.

"Sorry," she laughed with Jack "I brought my work with me, I know. I'm very nearly there, perhaps my last million teeth to go from when Pitch stole them." She explained as she held up teeth in between each sets of fingers extended out in front of her.

He watched intrigued as she continued to sort through them. In resting in between her fingers she held a total of 12 which at her touch seemed to glow pink? Jack couldn't help but wonder as he watched several tooth fairies remove teeth, put into separate bags (7 in total) whilst other fairies grabbed more teeth from behind her in a much larger bag and kept filling in the gaps in-between her fingers. This cycle went on and on, Jack had lost count.

Still trying to figure out what was going on Jack tilted his head to the side. "So what, they go pink when you read them?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow in thought, doubting his theory.

Tooth shrugged, biting her lip as she looked to the ceiling "Sort of… how to describe it" She pondered as the Tooth fairies removed the teeth from her fingers. Toothania shrugged again, "this is just my infused energy in them." She explained holding a single on between her thumb and index finger showing Jack as it started to glow pink. "Whenever a child is struggling, it's this glow that triggers the memories for that child."

"And you're reading each one in full detail?" He asked to which she nodded. "But wait! That's going to take years!"

"Well, I'm cheating a little. I'm sorting them via continents first by looking at their surroundings. Then their accent, or is it sunny? Any main sites of attraction and so on. Then I'll do years. Finally I'll place it for the child, narrowing it down each time." She explained to which Jack thought he understood it.

"So, say a child is struggling, what happens if all their teeth haven't fallen out?" Jack asked again, it was interesting hearing about Tooth's abilities, he never thought that so much time would go into it.

Smiling at the fact Jack had an interest, "They don't hold memories as soon as they fall out, the memories are always there, constantly changing. So, I'd just touch their teeth and the memories would play. Like this –" She leant forward and extended her fingers to touch Jack's teeth.

Jack moved back, trying to stop her "Tooth-!"

"_**My, my, this is a surprise…."**_

_Pitch's laugh rang out louder and darker than before. Mocking him. A large oversized silhouette of Pitch emerged from the corner that Jack had just hit. He followed it as it slithered round the walls of the lair._

What is this?

"_**And here I thought … you would have learnt patience by now…"**_

_Pitch materialized from the shadows behind Jack, resting on one of the tops of the cages,_

"_**North said it compliments my eyes"**_

_Against the ash skin a red, thick, Russian coat contrasted terribly. In the small light Jack could even make out the furry ends around the neck and sleeves._

These are my memories?

_Jack teeth clenched he could have sworn he felt more blood trickling down his face as it tensed with hatred. He tried to pull harder, his eyes sharpening as he squirmed._

No, stop!

_Jack couldn't help but let a grunt of pain escape his lips. _

Don't look Tooth!

_He looked down and saw that one of the whips securing his ankles had now grown up his leg (wrapping round on its way up) and had pierced though his trousers and into his skin. Around where the black whip was embedded a patch or crimson started to grow._

"_**The more you squirm the tighter they squeeze"**_

_He whispered into Jack's ear as he circled him. nodded to Jacks pierced leg as it started to tremble, blood easing out faster and faster._

Don't watch!

"_**Maybe it'll never heal"**_

_Pitch sharply grabbed the side of Jacks chin and forced it up, holding his head to stare him in the eye, he was going to enjoy this._

"_**Fading away with you"**_

Tooth make it stop!

_Jack's cries were starting to get more desperate and that's when he heard it. Pitch knocked his head back, his body thrilled at the sound of it, his power growing even stronger at Jack's scream._

No don't!

"_**A touch of fear"**_

_Pitch's shoulders started to shake and he couldn't help but cackle cynically as it echoed throughout the lair, whilst Jack was left –_

"STOP!" Jack yelled pushing Tooth off him. He honestly hadn't expected that, and neither had she.

"Jack I-" Tooth hadn't moved from her spot, she suddenly retracted pulling her hands into her chest as she hovered away from Jack. Both of them were spooked. "I'm… I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Just forget it." Jack's voice was only a whisper through his clenched teeth. His leg burned, remembering what happened there. No, it wasn't just remembering, it was almost like reliving. The pain hurting even more.

Tooth drooped to the floor her wings tucking underneath one another. "If there was a certain event or memory that stood out from recent events then, that's what I would see. In case Jack, it was your fear." Jack just looked down at his sheets.

"It's not him I'm afraid of. Its just…" Jack finally mumbled, he didn't intend for her to listen just to reassure himself. Tooth turned to him again, her arms still crossed. Jack sighed, "just whatever is lurking on in the background." Tooth crossed her eyes brows, a little confused as she hovered closer trying to her.

Jack clenched the sheets of his bed in his hands "Of what's beyond the door…"

"Door?" Tooth repeated as she sat on his bed next to him.

He had almost forgotten Tooth was there. His eyes locked with hers when she questioned what he said, before dropping his eyes back to his hands, releasing the bed sheets. "It's nothing. Just a dream I keep having. Any ideas?" He asked with a tired smile.

"Hmm… well, better not risk it. If you don't think it's safe, just don't go in." she smiled at him again as Baby Tooth popped up again her humming and squeaking cheering Jack up a little more.

Jack didn't respond though to Tooth's suggestion. He just thought of it. _'Just don't go in if it's not safe.'_

_Hahaaa, we'll see about that._

Jack didn't understand. Was that? It sounded like the imposter- _'but it couldn't be! I only see him-'_

"Hi Miss Tooth fairy, I need to check Jacks leg – is that okay?" Katherine asked as she brought in a couple of bandages here and there placing it on the table next to Jack.

"Hey Kat," Jack smiled to her. "How's Nightlight doing?"

"Oh, he's just needed a recharge, a sleep haha." She laughed trying to hide her worry. Nightlight never slept- ever! He's fine now of course, taking off into the sky today. "He should be back by sundown," she explained as she pulled out her medical tools from the draw.

"I'll leave him to you Katherine, I've got to runs some checks for tonight. I better check on the others." Tooth explained as she picked up some of the sacks whilst the tooth fairies carried between them.

The elegant lady stopped by the door, turning to Jack she called to him a final time "Hey Jack. Last time, I meant what I said. We won't let pitch hurt you."

Jacks eyes were worried, relieved but scared – he didn't want them to get hurt without him. Before he could stop her she continued "We've been scouting and know where he is and – we're going to attack tonight."

"What? Where?!" Jack demanded as he tried to climb out of bed.

Tooth shook her head, she knew it was a bad idea to mention it in the first place. "I won't say. Knowing you you'll follow us."

Jack cursed rolling his eyes "Tooth! It's not like I can go anywhere!" his eyes were wide as if he was telling a joke, but his tone wasn't messing around. Katherine too looked to Tooth, wondering if she would tell.

"Austria," she sighed. "There's been a lot of activity around Borsa and Rodna in the mountains." Tooth reported.

"Wait- what do you mean activity?" Jack new he was pushing it but he had to know. "You mean their getting more nightmares?" he pushed.

"Yeah, that exactly." The female Guardian nodded.

"Well, be careful." Jack smiled, to which she nodded and left, sighing as she shut the door behind her. _'That was too close'_

* * *

Pitch smiled, "Hmm, seems like their catching on." he then looked down to his right arm and continued to fasten the guard setting black sand straps to form and hold it in place.

**Too bad we'll be one step ahead every time. Prepare to leave. We make for the Centre. Oh, and leave the tests behind. That should give our Guardians a good scare or two.**

"Perhaps," Pitch turned from the wall and walked towards cut open globe lying flat on the next wall.

**Hmm, and what are you thinking?**

"If they're all coming here…" Pitch turned, curling his hands behind his back as he always did. The presence laughed once content.

**Do as you wish. They are your army after all.**

Pitch bowed his head, thanking him as before he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

"I- still believe in the moon when the sun comes up." The boy whispered, his voice raspy through his dry throat. He curled up tighter, leaning back against the bars of his confinement: and arms crossed around his legs pulling them tighter into his chest as his chin rested on his knees.

"I still believe in the sun when the clouds block it out." He shivered as the wind whistled, blowing up his baggy pyjamas and through his messed up hair.

"And I'll always believe in you." He sniffed, tears falling down his face, dampening the cotton as he rubbed his eyes on his knees. The boy tried hard not to snivel but he desperately wanted to go home, to be with his friends, his family.

"But please –" He cried softly into his chest as he laid down on in the cage, making it gently sway from the movement of changing position. Gently rocking like a cot would its babe the little boy let the tears streak over his face and hit the metal ground "I need you –Jack…" the boy continued to let the tears fall as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**End Chapter 16**

**Stay tuned for 04/05 for Chapter 17 - Lies Under a Bed**

* * *

**A.N. **Next time, the chapter this story was written for - You do not want to miss it ;)


	17. Chapter 17

_Come undone, surrender is stronger  
I don't need to be the hero tonight  
_

_~ FFH - Undone_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Lies Under a Bed**

* * *

"Petter-!" Sascha could only whisper as her eyes opened suddenly. "Psst…Petter!" She tried a little louder, instead soundly like a raspy whisper. Her eyes averted to the window to the warm light of the moon. It was full and radiant as ever, shinning bright against the dark sky. They were always taught by Ombric, should they have bad dreams or if ever doubted the village defences when the Guardians (or himself) were on one of their adventures; they should always look to the moon, and all their worries will travel to it, leaving them to sleep peacefully.

Sascha smiled as she looked up, feeling calm once more and snuggled deeper into her blankets. Opening an eye to the moon just to check it was still there she looked once more. The peace was broken, the worries returning as innocent eyes stared in horror as a black thick cloud started to drape over the beaming light. 'No,' she whimpered silently as the light shining through her window cleanly cut into darkness, like a show curtain slicing the view of the grand performers.

She curled into a ball in her bed. "I believe, I believe…" she started to chant supporting herself as the little patters and footsteps continued in the night.

* * *

Nightlight watched from the tallest stargazing tower. It acted like a large sundial over the village as it towered above the other houses (not high enough to match Big Root though, but close too it).

He sat on the edge of the astronomy structure, his right leg swinging casually back and forth whilst his left was curled into his chest supported by his hand,wrapping round holding. His other hand supporting his spear as he rested it over his shoulder.

He hadn't felt this feeling before. It was a hurt, a pain in his heart making his hold body ache in thought; whilst his head burned in worry. The young immortal couldn't describe it. Was it fear? Clenching his teeth shut holding back a curse he jumped up onto the railing. Pacing to and fro with ease on the thin surface deep in thought.

Whilst the young immortal boy was pondering over this feeling, more and more children of Santoff Claussen started to stir in their sleep.

"Fog! Fog!" the youngest sibling called to her older brother who groaned in response as he turned over in his bed.

The little girl reached over to her bed-side table and grabbed one of Fog's toy cars quickly throwing it to his bed and striking him on the head.

"Ow! What's up!?" he whined as he sat up in his bed, rubbing were the wooden toy hit. The girl didn't respond, still sitting up in her bed and pointing down below her.

"There's something under the bed?" Fog asked to which his sister violently nodded her head. Fog sighed, pushing his covers off and heading towards her. She whimpered at his actions, too afraid to find out what was underneath.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're safe here there's no need…" Fog explained to his distraught sister as he tucked her back into bed, pulling the covers over her as she laid down again.

"B-but-!" She whimpered again. Fog could see the tears in her eyes as she pleaded. The big brother sighed again, "Do you want me to check?" He asked as he stooped to her level encouragingly.

She stopped snivelling for a second in thought before hesitantly nodding her head. "Yes… no! It might be-" She couldn't make her mind up as Fog lowered to the floor she crawled out of her covers to watch. Her eyes quickly looked to the moon, seeing the black clouds start to block it she whimpered again.

"Look you heard Ombric," Fog reminded her as he lifted the covers covering the space underneath "there's nothing to- ahh!" The little girl's eyes widened as she watched her brother roll underneath.

"Fog! FOG!" She screamed, as she backed away from the space, trying to pack into the furthest corner against the wall. "F-Fog!?" she called out to no reply. Then after a while she heard a burst of what sounded like someone trying to keep a laugh by holding their breath? Picking up the courage she bent forward over the bed and looked underneath hearing the sound of… laughter?

"You should have seen your face!" Fog continued to tease as he rolled on his back, hugging his chest as he laughed so hard.

"That wasn't funny!" his sister sobbed, in a huff scrambled back onto her bed as he started to calm himself.

* * *

How could he think it was fear! Nightlight kept snarling to himself in denial, but he knew it was worse than fear. Horror? No, that didn't seem to fit it. Nightlight struggled trying to name this feeling not noticing the moon being choked behind the cloud.

Nightlight then stopped, his eyebrows crossing in thought. When he had helped Jack - stop seeing the nightmares- when he helped open his eyes, he felt the same pull when he sealed Pitch?

* * *

Fog cooed in his final laugh gasping deeply before heading back out. "Sorry, I couldn't resi-" The sentence never finished with his words, just a loud thump in the dark.

His sister assumed he had bumped his head climbing out from underneath. As much as she felt he deserved it, his silence still felt unnerving.

She curled up tighter, "I'm not falling for that one again." She sighed, content on leaving him down there. That was till she heard the noise again that had woken her in the first place. The plea, grown so hoarse, so longing and desperate it had lost all forms of hope as no one received its call.

"F-Fog?" She called as the groaning grew louder, worst now, on top she could her another plea, turning into that same groan of her nightmares. Plucking what little courage she had left she called her brothers name as she bent over the bed once more.

The first thing she saw was him, lying awkwardly on his side with his eyes shut. Forcibly asleep as clinging onto it dragging his body into darkness was-

* * *

The scream burned his ears. Jack bolted upright in his bed his eyes turning to the window. His brief gaze caught nothing unusual, but as another scream sounded from another location he knew everything was far from the usual.

Not caring for his current condition Jack reached for his staff, placed the end to the floor and used it to support himself as he hobbled to the door.

_'Dammit I'm going to slow!'_ Jack cursed as he wasn't anywhere near the door after 5 steps. He bit his lip as he tried to take a larger stride but his leg buckled underneath him and he crashed to the floor.

He pushed himself up and looked to the door as it suddenly barged open. In all honesty Jack was surprised to see Nightlight behind it – the boy didn't look that strong-

"I'm fine! Just get the children!" Jack yelled (cutting off his own thoughts) at the young immortal as he rushed to his side, trying to put him back into his bed. "I'll be fine -just help them!" Jack yelled louder as Nightlight had continued to pull Jack onto his knees.

Nightlight looked to Jack, his mouth gaping open as he turned to the window, then back to Jack before hearing another scream and turning to the window again. He looked so torn.

"JUST GO!" Jack yelled at him. Without hesitation but a bite in his lip of regret, Nightlight charged out the window to the nearest cry.

Jack watched as Nightlight charmed through the window. Wincing he reached for his staff and positioned next to his weakest leg, breathing forcibly heavy and quickly to get his heart pumping he pulled himself onto his feet. In his rush he judged too soon and collapsed back to the floor.

The frost sprite grit his teeth in aggravation and punched the ground cursing. "Dammit!" He was useless, the only thing he could do was wait for Pitch to find him as the shrieks grew louder and louder. Jack couldn't do anything.

"Katherine! Katherine! HELP!" Sascha screamed seeing the girl's auburn locks come into view as she raced up the stairs. Katherine running with all her might fell onto her knees as she grabbed her dear friend. Pulling her into her arms she tried but something was pulling back and was clearly stronger.

Katherine still holding onto little Sascha fell forwards onto her chest. "Please! Don't let go!" Sascha's little frightened voice begged as Katherine scrambled onto her knees pulling harder.

"Sascha! KATHERINE HELP!" Katherine looked to the right as she watch Petter being pulled off his bed into the darkness beneath, glowing eyes menacingly shining from behind him.

Katherine could only watch as the fear clustered on his face, his hands reaching out for the two of them. Katherine tried to reach for him, stretching out a hand but her grip on Sascha was slipping so she grabbed latched onto her tighter.

"Kick it Sascha! Kick it with all you can!" Katherine encouraged as her arms wrapped round the little girls chest, pulling her closer. Whilst Sascha tried to squirm out of the creatures grip Katherine watched as another started to climb out from underneath, and latch onto Katherine, resting on her shoulder bag.

"K-Katherine, I'm slipping!"

"I'm not letting you go!" Katherine screamed back as she tried to pull harder leaning back. Another mysterious arm grew from underneath and pushed Katherine's locked arms up, releasing her grip on Sascha, giving one final scream as she was dragged beneath.

Sashca in her last attempt gripped onto Katherine's bag until the braid strap holding it round her shoulders snapped sinking with her though the darkness.

"No!" Katherine cried as the force was broken sending herself backwards. She quickly scrambled onto her feet, diving under the bed to find something. Anything!

She screamed as there was a sudden grab on her ankle pulling her out from underneath.

Katherine struggled and kicked at the hand holding her ankle, at least she would of if he hadn't blocked it. "Nightlight?!" She stared at him confused seeing it was him that pulled her out. He wasted no time, releasing her ankle he crouched down and started to check on her. "I'm fine, they're taking the children!"

Nightlight pulled a puzzled look to her as he checked her over once more. "I don't know I couldn't see their faces, but their eyes. Their eyes where golden! Just like the Fearlings and Pirates! Help the others, I'll take care of Jack!" She called after him as he hopped into the air and out the window again.

Katherine wasted no time and started to run down the stairs. '_Where were the Guardians!? She knew they wouldn't abandon them like this but - Where were they?!'_

* * *

Jack couldn't just wait for Pitch to find him, staff in hand he crawled on his chest and stomach to the door. He winced every time he brought his injured leg to his chest, gritting his teeth he tried to ignore it as he continued out the door.

Jack now on the spiral landing reached for the railing in front of him of the main spiral staircase in Big Root. Once he gripped it, he pulled himself up leaning on it. Closing his eyes and catching his breath as his head hung low he noticed, and was surprised at how cold it was. Focusing his eyes he found himself in the-

_**I don't understand. **_

_The imposter asked from behind Jack as he twirled his staff and sat upon the hooked end as Jack did._

_**Why are you trying to run?**_

_This made Jack angry. He gripped both hands on his staff charging an attack and span around sending it at the fraud. Watching what he was doing as Jack had send it he could make out a smirk on his face._

"I'm not running!" Jack yelled with it, sending an ice blast into the wall of Big Root. "What's going on?" his eyes rolled wider confused as he wondered out loud. His strength still hadn't returned to him, he knew he shouldn't have sent that attack as he fell back onto the railing, catching his breath and balance again. He could have sworn he was in-

_**Oh I'd be panicking if I were you...**_

Jack heard his voice taunting in him in his head.

_**Just a bit of advice that is.**_

* * *

Nightlight leaped through the next window, his eyes darting round the room to find nothing but empty beds.

Cursing he headed out again to the next. Rushing faster he reached for Fog's younger sibling as she was taken too. Seeing Fog was already gone he continued searching.

His blood was boiling. Nightlight's speed picked up as his anger grew. He knew it was anger, and he knew he'd never forgive him for this.

* * *

Katherine jumped between parents, the majority running out of their homes in tears at their missing youngsters whilst others tried to hold onto Katherine, in fear she too could be taken.

"It's too dangerous child!" One warned her as his big arms held her tight. She struggled, trying to squirm free as she begged that Jack needed her help.

"Get off me! JACK!" Katherine screamed as the adults took Katherine back inside.

* * *

Still looking to the ground Jack, tired and exhausted tried to stand up again. "What are you?" He glanced over his left shoulder being the last place the thing tricked his ear. The copy only laughed hushing him silent.

_**Oh, you don't need to worry about me… much.**_

Jack shuddered as the fake started to cackle again. It felt like he had run his bony finger across Jack's back teasing him. Jack spun around, leaning on his staff for support as he was once more in the white, cold, nothingness again.

"So answer me. If I don't need to worry about you the least you can give me is your name." Jack challenged to which the copy smiled cheekily accepting his challenge.

_**Haaaa, you didn't say please. **_

This was just one big game to it.

* * *

Nightlight entered the last room of the children's family. The Williams. Tall William continued to pull on the youngest, the middle child nowhere to be seen.

Nightlight didn't hesitate jumping to Tall Williams side as he pulled with him, to get help William the Absolute Youngest out of its grip. They were succeeding, slowly and slowly William started to emerge from beneath his bed, but Nightlight could see the Fearling, or Dream Pirate, whatever was latched onto him wasn't giving up that easily.

As they pulled further William emerged with what looked like black sand still attached to him, but it was darker and thicker. More menacing for sure.

"Come on Will!" his elder brother yelled as the youngest struggled. Nightlight reached for the youngest's waist to pull him that way with a better grip. They were winning again as they pulled harder but then the youngest started to scream again.

Nightlight continued to pull, but watched as the glowing eyes grew closer to the edge of the darkness below, vines and hands grew out of the darkness around the eyes and started to reach for all of them.

He couldn't explain it but his left arm around the waist of William started to burn. Both Williams screamed too feeling the harsh heat on their skin. Nightlight watched as the black sand started to grow up William and on top them. Despite their efforts they were being pulled underneath.

* * *

"I'm not afraid of you." Jack shook his head reassuring himself as he hobbled forward trying to find were the fraud had got to in the white space.

**Oh! Good, more fun for me then…**

Jack again turned round following the sound of its voice. As he was turning he felt a small push on the side of the fake and the ground seemed to disperse beneath him.

Blinking his eyes Jack was in Big Root and falling down the stairs. He twisted his body, trying to control his speed and maneuver himself, avoiding his neck and bad leg where he could.

Hitting the bottom Jack gasped as his body ached. He continued to rest there, not moving as he tried to catch his breath and calming his mind.

_**I think you are afraid Jack.**_

He heard from behind him again. The same imposter. His voice as harsh as icicles stabbing someone in the back. He couldn't help but wonder if he sounded like that, it was him after all.

Jack's body screamed at him to stop, the pain and ache weighing him down but Jack persisted. His eyes to the ground he heard footsteps echoing as it walked down the stairs.

Jack twisted his head to the side, looking up the imposter was there in front of him. Jack couldn't understand, he wasn't in the white space any more. They were in Big Root, real time? Right?

The imposters words stung in Jack's ears as he stood inches from him, his eyes locked on Jack's pathetic frame.

_**You're afraid, and what's wor**__**se **__**is you know that there's nothing you can do about it. **_

Jack looked and stared fierecly into the clones eyes.

**_Oh? Maybe you do know how this will stop. _**

The other Jack laughed again.

* * *

The Youngest Williams eyes started to roll back. Nightlight tried shaking him as his arms had locked around him with his grip still tight with the ink locking them in place. He didn't respond. Nightlight could feel his spear warning him. Despite it's powerful glow he couldn't see it as the black sand consumed it too.

Now in this thick sand cloaked Tall William, groaning as his eyes closed. Nightlight wondered if they were sleeping and, if so, why wasn't he? The sand lowered them to the wooden floor of the room. Nightlight could feel William the Youngest slip out of his grip as the sand pushed Nightlight's grip off him. The sand then turned Nightlight to watch helplessly the darkness swallowed him up, taking deeper under the bed.

Nightlight struggled, squirming again craning his neck as the black sand crawled up his neck. His lips stuttered open, reaching for his last breaths before he too was consumed, pulled beneath. Nightlight remembered this feeling. Alone in the darkness, just like he was for all those years.

Suddenly Nightlight's spear glowed brighter than ever. So bright it forced its way out from behind the thick sand. Emerging from Nightlight\s figure it radiated brighter sending back the darkness as it scampered in fear to the shadows.

When the light dimmed only Nightlight and the spear remained, lying beneath William the Absolute Youngest's bed. Nightlight couldn't bring himself to climb out. He had them. Both Williams. They were safe - and yet he let them slip away.

* * *

Katherine saw her chance. The adults had sat her in a chair by the fire as each of the other households meet in the hall together. Once the door was cleared she ran for Big Root.

* * *

"Y-you're. You're not real." Jack winced his voice hoarse and torn.

_**Oh, I assure you I am. **_

Jack could tell the imposter was enjoying this, as he laughed squatting to Jack's level (or at least closer to it).

_**and the more you deny it the stronger I get,**_

Jack turned his body shaking as he looked to the stairs. The figure continued to walk down as he spoke.

His body shook as he pushed himself turning behind him he saw himself again with that dark grin across his face.

_**and the more you deny it the stronger I get.**_

"Jack!" It wasn't a moment later he felt her warm hands around his body. Katherine rolled him into her lap carefully moving his injured leg crimson in its bandages from being opened again.

She could feel Jack's body shaking - which in all honesty she was happy with, at least his body was reacting to something. She gently stroked his head, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, we're not going to let Pitch-"

"How many." Jack cut her off, Katherine twisted her head slightly, confused at what he was trying to say. A cool breeze sifted in as Nightlight entered the room. The young immortal stood by the door his usual straight posture slouched, and not at all his usual brave figure.

Jack swallowed hard. "How many did Pitch take?" the room was full of silence again. "How many did you save?" Jack's questions grew more and more desperate as he asked. Katherine didn't know how to answer, she turned to Nightlight looking to him for advice but he lowered his head.

Jack looked to the imposter, still there with that ridiculous grin. He guessed it was music to the little copy's ears.

**_You can end this Jack, remember that._**

Was his final message as he vanished like a cloud of smoke, dispersing on the wind.

* * *

**End Chapter 17 **

**Stay tuned for 10/05 - The Forsaken Imperial**

* * *

**A.N.** Sorry it took a while to come out, I really wanted to make sure I got this right.

So yes this Chapter I first thought of for this fanfiction, after reading that Pitch would steal children for... well, you know what happens :P

But is Pitch stealing them for that? Or does he have other things in mind? We shall see!

Hope you like this chappie :D Please review! Let me know what you think and thanks for all your support! :)

MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!

XD

Cloaki xx


End file.
